Una Slytherin de Corazon Puro
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a una Slytherin buena?, aunque bueno, yo misma tuve que elegirlo. A causa de una decisión mía, llegue al mundo de Harry Potter, y para no ver todo por el mismo rumbo decidí cambiar el futuro de todos, claro que no veía venir al amor en mi vida, pero claro, tampoco el que sacrificaría todo junto con Harry, Hermione, Ron y...Draco
1. Chapter 1

Todo era tan callado, tan silencioso que no me quería levantar de esta superficie tan suave en donde estaba. Pero aun así era extraño, porque por mas que quisiera quedarme dormida todo el tiempo y no abrir mis ojos, era necesario. Me extraño el sentir que estaba en una cama tan grande, porque yo con mis piel alcanzaba un poco mas y mis pies se salían pero...¿Por qué de repente me siento...tan pequeña?; estire mi brazo hasta mis rodillas y hay fue lo peor, porque mi brazo era pequeño como mis piernas por lo que abrí mis ojos de repente y con la misma mano la estire fuera de las sabanas y era lo que me temí

-¡Kyyaa!-chille dando un brinco destapándome por completo-¿¡pero que diablos me paso!?

Me senté en esa cama y mire mis manos, tan pequeñas como mis pies, luego fue mi cuerpo, después mi cabello porque como yo recordaba, lo tenia corto hasta la mitad de mis hombros, y no hasta la cintura, luego toque mi cara, la sentí un tanto redondo aunque no para exagerar, ¿Por qué tengo la apariencia de una niña? y cuando grite mi voz salió como mas aguda; trate de calmarme cuando vi todo el cuarto, me extrañe de su decoración porque esta seria como la de ese libro, el de ese niño ¿será que un loco aficionado a la saga me secuestro?, aunque era linda pero, ¡ese no era el caso!, cuando vislumbre un espejo de cuerpo completo en esa espaciosa habitación salí de esa cama y me acerque temblorosa a esta, rogaba que no fuera lo que realmente pensaba pero al parecer, dios estaba en contra mía

-¿S-Soy una...niña?-pensé en voz alta al verme totalmente, efectivamente tenia la apariencia de cuando aun tenia 11 años, solo que no lograba salir de shock cuando me vi de manera clara

Mi cabello seguía tan negro como siempre solo que tenia como mechones rojos, estilo reflejos o rayos cuando tomaba un mechón de mi largo cabello y lo mostraba ante mi reflejo, como en mi fleco como esa vez que me pinte el cabello, mi cara no era tan morena sino blanca, no a tal exageración pero si blanca y lo que me extraño fueron mis ojos, ¿¡porque tenia heterocromia!?, tenia mi ojo derecho negro como el carbón mientras que el izquierdo era como plateado, una extraña pero linda combinación si me lo preguntan, me agradaba tener estos colores. Luego note algo, ¿era mi imaginación o este camisón no era mío?, estoy segura que yo no compre esto

-Rayos...definitivamente esto debe ser un sueño-murmure con mis manos en la cabeza-no puede ser que vuelva a tener 11 años cuando claramente cumplí apenas los 17, que tenga otra apariencia y que este en un cuarto que ¡Claramente no es mío!-exclame pero me extrañe de algo mas-...-abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta-¿¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LOGRO RECORDAR MI VIDA!?

Como lo he dicho, no logro recordar absolutamente nada de mi vida, solo que apenas cumplí años y que esto no es mi cuerpo y que no es mi lugar, ¿o si?, pero fue cuando la puerta de ese cuarto se abre, mostrando a una mujer de vestido verde y con un peinado que no le va

-¿Eras tu quien grito?-pregunto entrando

-Emmm-dude en responder aunque claramente lo hice yo-...si

-Dumbledore me dijo que viniera por ti cuando despertaras-dijo esa mujer y yo solo asentir-mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall-se presento

-Yo...

-Después me lo dices, ahora ponte algo porque, ¿piensas irle a ver con piyama?-pregunto al verme de pies a cabeza y yo solo abrí el armario que me indico y ponerme lo que era, un vestido

Salimos de hay y la señora me guio entre esos pasillos largos y de piedra, sabia que me era conocido pero, ¿Dónde lo abre visto antes? igual esta mujer que lleva una extraña vestimenta, o es lo que yo pienso. No tenia conocimiento alguno de quien era o mi nombre, pero también me extrañe de todo lo que dije al verme, ¿Por qué las abre dicho?, claramente estaba exaltada, muchas preguntas me rondaban por la cabeza porque sentía que esta no era mi edad como que seguía a esta mujer ciegamente pero bueno, era eso o seguir gritando de cosas.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a lo que era una gran ave, retrocedí un paso porque esto me superaba por tamaño, creo que ella se dio cuenta por como mire eso

-Tranquila, solo tenemos que dar la clave-me dijo y yo me extrañe pero mas cuando me calo y nos pusimos en medio de esas alas-pay de limón

Y cuando quise abrir la boca, esa cosa se movió y nos elevaba, o nos subía y yo tomo su vestido por el temor de que sucediera algo mas. Cuando llegamos a donde era, era una habitación mas grande pero repleto de libros, camine temerosa aun cerca de ella y mas porque un extraño hombre se nos acerco, tenia una barba larga y sus vestimentas eran igual de raras

-Hola pequeña-me saludo y me encogí en mi lugar

-...-no dije nada

-¿Sabes donde estas?-negué con la cabeza tímida-¿sabes...como te llamas?-volvió a preguntar y yo baje la cabeza

-Celyan...-dije el primer nombre que se me vino ala mente

-¿Solo puedes recordar eso?-asentí de nuevo-¿usted...es Dumbledore?

-Así es, y este es el castillo de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería

-¿Magia?

-¿No sabes que es la magia?-pregunto sorprendida la señora Minerva, creo que así se llamaba

-No, y tampoco se como llegue aquí-le dije un poco triste

-¿Que hacemos señor Dumbledore?, si no recuerda eso significa que ella seria

-¿Muggle?, no pienso eso, ¿o como es que llego aquí?-pregunto como si fuera obvio que no era eso que dijo

-Pero...

-No tengo mas opción Minerva, esta niña estaba bajo mi cuidado hasta que logremos encontrar a sus familiares-tanto la señora Minerva como yo nos sorprendimos de eso,¿el quería cuidarme?

-Pero si sus padres fueron...-cuando iba a decir ella algo, ese hombre le detuvo con la mirada, como si lo que fuera a decir era malo

Dumbledore me miro y sonrió dándome algo de confianza

-Aunque te tenga bajo mi tutela, es mejor que te demos un nombre propio-explico y yo asentí algo tímida-tu nombre seria Celyan pero ¿Cuál seria tu apellido?, me encantaría darte el mío pero no quiero que se centren tanto en ti

Lo mire dudosa y trate de pensar, quería uno sencillo y no como de la señora Minerva, apenas lograba el pronunciarlo hasta en mi mente. Después algo paso por mi cabeza, fue como un segundo pero no sabia si decirlo o no

-Moon...-susurre muy bajo

-Disculpa pequeña, pero dilo con mas fuerza-pidió amable el

-Moonacre...Celyan Moonacre es mi nombre- dije ya mas fuerte y en confianza, este se rio

-Bien Celyan, ya que aun falta mucho para las clases te enseñaremos lo básico y compraremos cosas como tu varita y uniforme

-¿Como que una varita señor Dumbledore?-pregunte curiosa, la señora Minerva dio con un suspiro

-Te lo explicaremos para que no tengas dudas de todo esto, porque las tienes ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa y asentí-Minerva el cuarto en donde se quedo será suyo hasta que sepamos si ira a los dormitorios o será propio

-Entendido

-Hagrid salió pero regresara en la noche, y creo que cierta persona y su querida compañera no querrían darle un recorrido-pude notar algo de diversión en su voz-ahora que lo pienso...

Lo mire mas curiosa de lo que iba a decir

* * *

 **Bueno, decidí poner el mismo titulo a este fic pero totalmente distinta ya que la otra no logre verle ya sentido alguno los que la recuerden. Espero les guste**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que la señora Minerva me llevara de nuevo a la habitación me dijo que había algo en el baúl que podría ser mío. ME explico que tenia tres días dormida y que en mis condiciones, no podría haber sobrevivido, eso me hace darme cuenta de que el cuello lo tenia vendado como mis brazos; pero que tenia algo en mis manos, como una especie de caja de madera, pero por mas que intentaron abrirle, no lo lograban

-¿Cree que logre abrirle?-pregunte confusa

-Es lo mas probable, pero te dejo para que puedas descansar mejor, debes de estar agotada mentalmente- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, asentí y se fue cerrando la puerta con ella

-La señora Minerva es buena, pero debo de busca ese cofre-me dije a mi misma y fui con el baúl de madera frente a la cama, al abrirlo estaba el cofre, aunque también había una bolsa a la que luego abriré

Me senté en la cama y con ese cofre en mis manos. Tenia un tamaño pequeño y de madera, los detalles de esta eran muy lindos por cierto por unas flores en la tapa, la abrí con cuidado pero al mirar mejor, no había nada; antes de resignarme metí mi mano y casi grito del susto cuando estire casi toda mi mano y esto no tenia fondo, ¿Por qué había un cofre así?, pero sentía varias cosas rodear mi mano y decidí intentar agarrar uno, cuando logre hacerlo saque lo que era como una libreta algo gastada y un sobre blanco, deje la caja a un lado y mire ambas cosas, ¿acaso esto me serviría para recordar quien era?

-¿Que dirá la carta?-susurre mirando el sobre, saque una hoja blanca y bien doblada, aunque no tuviera nombre sabia que debía ser mía-haber...

 _"Mi querida yo..._

 _De seguro te harás la pregunta: ¿Quién soy? bueno, quien me quiso traer me dijo que ese podría ser un efecto secundario al viajar a otra dimensión, mundo lo que sea y el porque estas hay o cual fue el motivo por el que yo quisiera ir. Bien, creo que estarás en buenas manos como para que puedas leer esta carta y sofá, espero que no en las manos de algún Mortifago y menos de "EL", lamento si estas tan confundida cuando llegaste, son muchas cosas las que debes de saber y de milagro si aun están bien esas libretas quiero que las leas con MUCHA precaución, no deseo que caigan en malas manos, seria muy peligroso_

 _Cierto, ¿deseas recuperar la memoria verdad?, en el interior del cofre hay un pequeño frasco que contiene una sustancia, el cual debería hacerte recordar. Ya cuando lo hayas hecho, si es que ocurriese realmente, no debes de exasperarte mucho por tu situación._

 _Creo que te abras dado cuenta al momento de verte que no eras tu, no se con que pero lo abras hecho, créeme yo tampoco sabría cuantos detalles no me habrán dicho del todo bien, aunque de la forma en que te hablo por medio de esto tampoco es muy a mi estilo, no desde hace tanto. Deseas muchas respuestas, cuando lo recuerde sabrás que vas a hacer, pero ten cuidado, desearas cambiar muchas cosas que te pasaran pronto, si lo deseas hazlo, pero cuidado con las consecuencias futuras, no deseo que les pase a ellos nada malo, no tan pronto._

 _Hay otra carta, pero solo ábrela en caso de un momento importante, grave o no, pero solo hay lo harás_

 _Disfruta tu nueva vida mi querida yo... con cariño N"_

Cuando termine de leerla, volví a meter la mano dentro de ese cofre y encontré el frasco que me decía, de cristal y con algo liquido y blanco dentro. ¿A que se refería con Mortifago?, pero aunque me lo pregunte, debo de beber esto y hay vendrá todo lo que deseo. Abrí la botella y de poco a poco me bebí eso, ¡sabia realmente mal! de milagro solo era uno pequeño

-¡Puaj!-me limpie la boca-¿y...ahora que?

No sentí nada y solo me sentí mas frustrada, ¡no funciono en nada!, peor al tratar de pararme todo me empezó a dar vueltas y caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, mi garganta quemaba y la cabeza me iba a reventar, quería gritar pero de mi boca no salía ningún ruido del que quisiera hacer para pedir ayuda. Cada minuto fue una horrible tortura de agonía, peor de a poco, cada uno de mis recuerdos volvía y con fuerza, cada momento, cada sentimiento hasta lo que yo nunca creí que viví, como al encontrarme con quien me trajo aquí, a quien le pedí una nueva vida. El dolor empezaba a disminuir como los sollozos silenciosos, hasta que quede en el suelo tendida y respirando entrecortadamente y cerré los ojos por un momento, decidí levantarme luego de que me tranquilizara y fuera posible el poder moverme, a penas duras alcance la cama

-Juro...que eso no fue lo mas horrible que e vivido-murmure recargando mi cabeza en el colchón-pero me sirvió de algo, ahora se que estoy en un libro, y fue en el maldito comienzo de milagro

Ahora que recupere mi memoria, también fue forma de ser, respire hondo antes de volver a impulsarme y acostarme por fin en la cama superando de alivio aunque también solté un quejido de dolor

-Maldigo que la alfombra no fuera mas cómoda, pero ignorando eso-tome la libreta entre mis manos-aquí todo lo que quiero cambiar de este lugar, suerte que lo hice porque no seria capaz de recordar todos los años de Harry aquí-reí quedito por ese pensamiento- se que me arriesgo mucho el intentarlo, pero si no me arriesgo no gano-sonreí al notar que mi mentalidad de 17 seguía intacta aun con un cuerpo de 11- son muchas cosas a las que tome el mas mínimo detalle como las libretas y la poción, sabiendo que mi memoria no podría volver realmente, o tal vez nunca. suspire sentándome con dificultad- lamentablemente fue eso, igual que siempre no logro recordar muchas cosas como el que sigue después, la boda, el irse a Londres entre otras-bufe frustrada ante esa notación- suerte que aun falta mucho para eso, odio cuando no recuerdo muchas cosas, ¡casi ni recuerdo mi maldita infancia!, o tal solo quienes eras mis compañeros este semestre y eso fue hace tiempo-una sonrisa se dibujo de alivio en mi rostro. maldeciré mi mala memoria, pero también la agradezco, no soporto tener tantos recuerdos de mi pasado

Me volví a acostar mirando al techo, ya había decidido lo primero que tendría que hacer, pero también que podría traerme malas rachas durante un tiempo, aguantaría, siempre lograba salir adelante. Me alegre que Dumbeldore fuera quien se hiciera cargo de mi y no Snape, no lo odio, simplemente no era bueno para el ni para mi que lo hiciera en estos momentos, también tenia que tener todo calculado en los momentos en que Voldemort viniera por mi

¿Que? tampoco iría a decirle a Dumbeldore: _"Mire señor, en realidad yo no soy de aquí y ustedes no son reales, son parte de un libro, que se que le pasara a Harry, cuando vendrá Voldemort...¡ah si!, que el estúpido profesor ese que se hace pendejo, es en realidad Voldemort"_ bien eso no seria buen argumento, nada bueno comparado a lo que hare el tiempo que este aquí

-Deberé de cuidarme de ese, espero que el director no le diga nada, o que el no me haya visto-una expresión de preocupación paso por un segundo por mi rostro antes de cambiarlo a uno sereno-no creo, si no el hubiera venido por mi o algo

Pensé en todo de forma seria, sabia de ante mano que al tener un cuerpo de una niña muchas cosas no serian tomadas en serio de mi parte, pero necesitaba hacer todo lo posible. Lo que mas deseaba, era el ayudar a Sirius en escapar de Azkaban, pero igual, me era muy difícil en estos momentos. Muchas cosas lo son, por lo único que debía de preocuparme era por la Piedra

-Solo espero que no empeore las cosas


	3. Chapter 3

Paso un tiempo para que lograra acoplarme a este lugar, en lo que la señora McGonagall tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, bueno a tenido a toda la generación de los Weasleys de estudiantes, ¿Cómo no hacerlo conmigo?; lo complicado fue el tener que aprenderme todas esas cosas sobre las pociones y esas cosas, los únicos que sabían de mi llegada era el director, la señora McGonagall, Hagrid a quien le encantaba contarme del mundo de las criaturas mágicas y para mi sorpresa, Severus Snape

Mentiría si digo que no lo odie cuando me lo presentaron, claro que duro un momento e igual tuve que morderme la lengua para soltarle todas sus verdades. Y hablando de verdades, me aliviaba que ese tal Quirrell no lo hiciera, lo único que tengo de Slytherin es lo oscura que soy cuando me enojo, siempre me la paso con Hagrid en su cabaña porque prefería estar al aire libre que merodear por el castillo. Claro que me encanta, digo, ¿Quién no desearía estar en un castillo? pero igual me prohibían acceso a ciertas salas; ya un día Hagrid fue quien me acompaño a ir por los materiales escolares porque era el quien tenia tiempo libre además de Snape, pero claro, dijo que solo seria un desperdicio de tiempo el estar cuidándome todo el tiempo.

En mi estancia en Hogwarts pude apreciar todo lo que yo quería conocer, o que me permitieran estar en la biblioteca y de alguna recordé a Hermione, siempre en los libros pero eso le ha ayudado mucho, aunque también no tanto en otras ocasiones. Cuando fui a comprar libros, con el dinero de Dumbeldore porque yo no tenia dinero aquí, escogí algunos de magia avanzada y uno que otro de magia oscura, ¿que?, también me podrían ser útiles en mi futuro. También que tengo que aprender a manejar mi varita, que extrañamente resulto ser una de sauco con un centro de corazón de dragón, el señor Ollivander me dijo, que era poco usual que magos tuvieran una varita asi, como el cuento de los tres hermanos, con tan solo recordar el futuro de dos de los tres me causa escalofrió.

Todo, lo anotaba en uno de los cuadernos que compre, como no tenia las plumas que usaba en el futuro solo era la típica pluma y mojarla de tinta, cada uno con su fecha y los avances que e tenido, como el que tenia como a un búho de un color negro y sus ojos dorados, adoraba el negro pero igual el rojo, el señor Dumbeldore me sugirió entrar a Gryffindor pero solo e dije que lo pensare, o al menos aparentar. Como toda fan, siempre quise entrar hay por Harry, pero con el paso del tiempo cambie esa decisión, no porque ya no me agradara, era solo que ya estando aquí era mejor pensar en otra cosa; pero me desvié del tema. Decidí pedir un pequeño lobo blanco, que extrañamente tenia la tienda de mascotas, de unos ojos azules, tan solo un cachorro pero aun así era hermoso y también muy cariñoso, como Hagrid tenia a su perro, le pedí que me ayudara para poder entrenarlo, claro que ese no fue el único

 _Flash Back:_

 _-Ne Hagrid-le llame cuando entramos a esa tienda_

 _-¿Que pasa?¿no deseas tener una mascota?-pregunto el extrañado a lo que negué con la cabeza_

 _-No, solo que deseo ver a los reptiles_

 _-Ah, bueno adelante_

 _Sonrei feliz y fui a ver donde había toda clase de reptiles, iguanas, sapos, camaleones entre otros, hasta serpientes que de alguna forma me atraían. Desde muy pequeña adore a todo animal, aunque mi mama odiaba tener a algo escurridizo cerca suyo por lo que iba a una tienda de animales con una conocida nuestra, cada uno tenia lo que lo hace especial, aun siendo letales o no, pero también eran seres vivos_

 _-¿Sera que Dumbeldore me dejara tener una?-me pregunte pero negué con la cabeza-pensara que quiero esa casa u otra cosa_

 _-¿Entonces solo le complacerás?-pregunto alguien y yo negué_

 _-No, pero solo es una idea-conteste sin mirar de donde venia la voz_

 _-Pero seria lo mismo..._

 _-No es cierto, yo no deseo complacerle-le contradije ya mirando de donde venia la voz, para mi sorpresa fue de quien menos lo esperaba-oh..._

 _-¿Te sorprende quien soy verdad niña?-me pregunto haciéndome notar su voz femenina y yo solo le seguí mirando_

 _-Oh mierda...-pronuncie en voz baja_

 _Fin de Flash Back_

-Mañana es el día Daemon-le dije a mi lobo quien solo me ladro y sonreí- ya mañana vienen todos

Y si, mañana era el día en que Harry Potter vendría por primera vez al castillo junto con los demás alumnos. Según Dumbeldore, me tenia que ir con Hagrid ya con el uniforme y así que se dieran la idea de que también llegue con ellos, y como eran muchos no se notaria la diferencia, y esperaba que sucediera asi, tome la libreta que ya tenia mis planes y lei la primera hoja

 **"ENTRAR EN SLYTHERIN"**

Aunque ansiaba que a fuera mañana, también me temía lo peor


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya tenia tanto mi ropa como los útiles que usaría todo este primer año, cuando fuera a los dormitorios ya estarían hay; y por una idea que tuvo la señora MacGonagall estuve haciendo una mini historia de mi vida por si alguien decidía querer preguntármelo, ya sea compañero o alguno de los otros profesores que no conozco porque la mayoría del tiempo podía estar en la cabaña de Hagrid o en la biblioteca estudiando, lamentablemente no encontré el espejo que me muestra lo que mas quiero, quería ver que era, porque ni yo misma podía saber y eso ya era mucho

-Profesor Snape-llame a su despacho, el era el único que me ordeno decirle profesor, y lamentablemente lo seria esta misma noche

-¿Algo que necesite señorita Moonacre?-pregunto serio leyendo sus pergaminos

-¿Porque nadie me quiere decir sobre Voldemort?-pregunte directa y frente a su escritorio

Un silencio sepulcral nos envolvió a ambos, y yo fui la causante de eso al preguntar sobre alguien a quien no podía ni pronunciar pero para ser francos, necesitaba una respuesta y solo la obtendría de este hombre que en un futuro, moriría en manos de ese loco. Snape me miro entre sorprendido y molesto, pero no lo demostraba y que solo pude ver viendo sus ojos, por un segundo quise irme de hay y esperar a que lo olvide

-¿No le han dicho que no puede decir su nombre?-me pregunto inexpresivo como siempre, y como buena actriz que tenia que ser, le mire ingenua

-Si, pero le pregunto a usted profesor porque el director ni la señora MacGonagall me quieren decir sobre eso-le explique con una voz baja y algo temerosa, pero era porque me daba algo de miedo su próxima acción-y solo me han dicho que fue una persona horrible y que las cosas que ha hecho no son algo bueno que contar

-...-Parecía morderse la lengua y no contestarme sobre eso-¿enserio quiere saber? puede que me meta en problemas solo porque usted a estado de curiosa en donde no le han llamado señorita Moonacre

-Entonces...-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando MacGonagall entro y ahora yo fui quien se mordió la lengua, tan cerca de poder escuchar la respuesta de Snape

-¡Oh!, así que aquí estaba-pronuncio al verme, yo asentí soltando un suspiro- Dumbeldore te esta buscando

-¿Para que?-pregunte dudosa

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

-¿Como que debo de viajar en el vagón?-pregunte al director

-Hagrid estará ayudando a Harry a buscar sus cosas y que tu vas también a viajar con los demás alumnos y asi poder acoplarte rápido-me explico el paseando por su oficina conmigo en el centro de esta-Minerva te llevara a la estación y tomaras el tren que te llevara directo aquí

-¿Entonces no entraría por la entrada que usted me dijo?-pregunte confusa, el asintió-pero no creo poder hacerlo, digo, ¿no seria mas fácil que me quedara en el castillo y esperar a la noche?

-Lamento decirle que no

-mmmm

-No será tan malo, podría así convivir con mas niños de su edad y así poder entablar una buena relación-solo asentí aunque seria encontrarme con Draco y a sus amigos, la idea de enfrentarle me atrajo tentativamente

-¿A que hora me iría señor?-sonreí un poco animada y este me correspondió el gesto

* * *

-Gracias por traerme-mirando a la gata a mi lado, solo maulló y se fue a quien-sabe-donde

Estaba en la estación de trenes en Londres, y busque a uno de los chicos porque a fin de cuentas, no estaba acostumbrada a estos lugares. Ya estando cerca vi a unas cabelleras pelirrojas pasando rápido y sonreí al ver que llegaba en el momento justo. Empujando mi carrito y apresurando mi paso los seguí y hay los vi, a los Weasley y a Harry hablando de como entrar a la estación 9 3/4. Camine un poco lento antes de llegar a la señora Weasley cuando pro fin sus hijos y Potter desparecieran en el muro

-Disculpe-le llame algo tímida, me miro como Ginny y me encogí algo-¿como han...pasado ellos?

-¡Hay pequeña!, si has visto a mis hijos solo corrieron en medio del 9 y 10-explico con paciencia- solo trata de no chocar con los del otro lado

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por explicarme-agradecí y me sonrió palmeando mi espalda

Y teniendo mi primera experiencia haciendo esto, cuando pase por el muro se sintió como un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda y mire atrás, viendo la pared y afortunadamente no choque con nadie pero si camine temerosa entre todos los niños y sus padres que se despedían de ellos, sentí una nostalgia que me obligue a borrar, ellos no estaban aquí, no lo estarían nunca. Tome una bolsa pequeña que tenia mi uniforme como algo de dinero si quería dulces y subí en el primer vagón. Por un rato estuve recorriendo todos los vagones en busca de un lugar, pero aunque me invitaran a entrar no me sentía así en confianza, era como el primer día en otra escuela, no conoces a nadie y te sientes temeroso a todo, y ese miedo no se quita aunque ya fuera uno mas grande; ya al momento de que me rendí en buscar a Malfoy y jugarle una broma, pase por donde estaban Ron y Harry hablando y a la señora del carrito aquí

-¿Quedo algo señora?-pregunte cuando casi todos los dulces se los llevo cierto niño

-Claro que si, arañas de chocolate-mostrándome la cajita de un color gris-¿las quieres?

-¡Si!-exclame sacando las monedas y enseñárselas-¿esto estaría bien?

-Sobra-dejándome unas cuantas- espero las disfrutes-me sonrió y se fue con los dulces que tenia, mire la caja con emoción y sentí como me miraban ambos

-...¿Puedo pasar?, perdonen si interrumpo-mostré una actitud tímida, la cual siempre tuve cuando conocía alguien, y no podía llegar como una loca viendo a sus dos personajes favoritos entre otros

-Descuida, y cuidado con las arañas-me advirtió Ron con su rata, la cual me contuve de tomarla y lanzarla por la ventana como siempre desee. Pase y me senté al lado de la ventana frente a Harry **( como en la película cuando se sientan juntos)-** mi nombre es Ron Weasley

-El mío es Harry Potter-se presento Harry y yo sonreí

-Encantada, el mío es Celyan Moonacre- abriendo la caja y de hay salió una arañita de chocolate que tuve que agarrar, me lanzo como su relleno y era cereza porque un poco salpico mi boca-uh..

-Te lo dije-se rio el pelirrojo viendo mi mejilla derecha toda salpicada de dulce, saque de mi bolsa algo con que limpiarme

-Pero sabe rico la cereza-llevando a la araña a mi boca y comérmela y solo escuche como se reían de mi

En todo el viaje estuvimos platicando, por un momento llego Hermione a preguntar por el sapo de Neville y a arreglar los lentes de Harry, en el momento en que critico el hechizo no valido de Ron, hubo un pequeño momento de tensión entre ellos dos pero no dije nada. Me fue realmente divertido el estar platicando con ellos pero aun así trataba de no mirar a esa rata como debía y destriparla por lo que hizo hace 11 años, ¡estúpida rata de mierda!, que se alegre que seguirá con vida hasta que Sirius escape y Lupin, y como nadie podía leer mi mente, podía decir todas las maldiciones que se me daban la gana

Ya cuando íbamos a llegar ellos se cambiaron primero y luego fui yo, al ser una niña los saque de aquí. A esta edad no experimente esos cambios en las mujeres aun, seria a mas tardar. Pensé en lo que tenia que hacer cuando hiciera lo que me plantee, elegir Slytherin a mi pesar porque sabiendo como es Ron, no se me acercaría de nuevo y no le dejaría hacerlo a Harry, pero trataría de que confíen en mi, y como objetivo principal, hacer que Draco se pase al lado bueno. Ya se que piensan, pero como a Snape no le deseaba la muerte, a el no le deseaba el sufrimiento que el viviría, me tomaría tiempo, pero debía ser paciente ante todo


	5. Chapter 5

Tenia unos nervios que hasta me iba a comer las uñas de mis manos

Fue tan rápido en el momento en que Malfoy se burlo de Ron hasta que la mitad de nosotros fuimos enviados a la casa que decía el sombrero seleccionador. Sabia que podía cambiar de opinión e irme a Gryffindor y estar con los que se volvieron mis amigos, como deseaba hacerlo pero esa era una pequeña parte porque la mayoría de mi, me decía que era mejor irme a esa casa donde solo decían que los magos mas malvados provenían, y Voldemort fue el causante de aumentar esa forma de verlos. La mayoría de sus seguidores eran de aquí y varios lo seguían esperando que los Sangre sucia o los que ellos creían inferiores, lo fueran realmente y estuvieran bajo el mandato de el. Muchas razones tenia para no entrar, demasiadas, pero también comprendía que habían algunos que solo hacían por miedo, lo sabia de antemano por Malfoy como de Snape

Si estuviera en Gryffindor, tendría momentos buenos como malos pero estaría con los que serian futuros amigos, seria una leona orgullosa de quien era y que estaría mas cerca de Harry, Albus como Minerva estarían complacidos de que lo fuera pero

Ni yo misma podía complacerme

Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes, muchos me tendrían tanto miedo como odio, podría obtener ventaja cuando rompiera las reglas, pero aun tendría que mostrar una parte de mi, pero aun asi, podría demostrar que no seguiría a Voldemort, haría las cosas y esperaba hacer que la forma en que los ven, cambiara un poco. Podría hacer que Draco Malfoy intentara hacer lo mismo, que se revelara a su padre como el que Snape también desistiera en su decisión o al menos salvarlo de ese cruel final

Lamentablemente, aunque ambas pociones fueran buenas sin importar las consecuencias, mi decisión estaba tomada. Tal vez Ron me odiase como Harry, pero con toda la paciencia que existiese en mi, les enseñaría que era mas mi lado bueno que malo, de lo único que tenia que preocuparme era de este primer año, esa era igual mi prioridad. Faltaba mucho para las situaciones realmente preocupantes como el Cáliz de Fuego o la muerte de Dumbeldore

Una actitud de una adolecente de 17 en el cuerpo de una niña de 11, imagínense cuando me encuentre al Basilisco, ¿bonito no?

-¡Celyan Moonacre!-fue mi turno de subirme y sentarme a esperar a que casa iba

-¡Que interesante!-exclamo el y yo di un gritillo-Puedo ver la valentía que posees y serias digan de estar en Gryffindor, o en cualquiera de las casas-siguió el y solo mire a donde estaba Harry- pero estas entre dos casas y tu ya sabes cuales son

-Gryffindor y Slytherin...-murmure despacio

-Puedo ver que en cualquiera podrías tener el camino abierto a ser una gran maga pero...-hizo una corta pausa que me provoco ansias-¿segura de no entrar a Gryffindor?, tienes el corazón de un león

-Solo envíame a donde quiero ir-le dije decidida y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

-¡SLYTHERIN!- ya por fin grito lo que pedí y la casa mencionada exploto en aplausos de tener a otra mas en su casa y fui con ellos, mire a los chicos y solo vi a Ron viéndome enojado y a Harry sorprendido, diciéndole entre susurros "lo siento", yo lo pedí y el me lo dio

Ya no había marcha atrás

Cuando acabo el banquete, cada casa se fue a sus dormitorios correspondiente, nosotros a las mazmorras y daba gracias a dios que ya no tenia a la oscuridad como antes. Estuve entablando conversación con otros de mi edad y aunque me sorprendí, también con Malfoy,no era mala persona, solo que en la forma que el pensaba era por culpa de su padre

No podía negar que me sentí bien, lo que creí que iba a ser culpa solo fue algo como complacida, un sentimiento provocado de estar aquí. Unas veces me imaginaba a Hary Potter en Slytherin, pero iba a soportar el genio de Snape, con solo pensarlo casi suelto una palabrota. Pero como aquí ya se creían algo superiores, no habría problemas con eso, creo

Dumbeldore no me dejaba ir a los dormitorios de las casas, solo me dejaba hablar con las pinturas en las escaleras que siempre cambiaban. Hubo un dia que Flich no estaba cerca y con algo de carne cruda, fui al _Piso Prohibido_ a ver a ese gran perro de tres cabezas, ¿que?, dije que tenia que seguir ciertas partes pero no todo del libro; recordé el Alohomora y al entrar unas tres cabezas me gruñían, saque de mi bolsa la carne y se las lance, apenas fue un bocadillo para Floflie, Flopie, si yo no suelo recordar todo mencione antes. EL caso fue que solo me olfatearon y me siguieron gruñendo algo. Y las pocas veces que e venido a verlos, ya no me sentían una amenaza, pero si tuve que aprender a tocar un instrumento

Nos dieron nuestras reglas y algunos nos quedamos en la sala, la cual era maravillosa, había tantas cosas que yo desee ver y lo estaba haciendo ahora

-¿Y de que trabajan tus padres?-pregunto Pansy, le mire por un momento porque estaba a mi lado

-En realidad no tengo padres- le respondí tranquila-murieron hace mucho y no los recuerdo, pero vivo con un tio-no sabia sobre el Londres de aquí, y me alegraba el tener esa manía de leer-es un Auror pero como el empezó a ir a otros lugar los elfos me tenían que cuidar así que en el momento que recibí la carta, fuimos por las cosas

-Oh, ¿asi que pasaras las navidades en el castillo?-sonreí al ver que era un poco agradable

-Prefiero eso a estar todo el tiempo en mi casa, al menos aquí tengo a mas lugares que recorrer

-¿Y conocías a Potter?-pregunto Draco y yo asentí

-Pero en el tren, ¿porque?

-Vi como le decías algo antes de venir a la mesa-contesto con molestia-pero creo que el juntarse con un Weasley le afecto

 _-*No digas nada, no quieres al enemigo en un solo dia*-_ pensé suspirando-puede ser, pero el solo eligió donde quería

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-pregunto sorprendido

-Por supuesto que no, pero como el solo escucho la versión de este Weasley seria lo mas común-me sentí mal de llamar a Ron por su nombre, pero supe que debía corregirlo-pero yo también estuve tentarla a hacerle caso, pero como vez, elegí esta casa y no estoy para nada arrepentida de mi decisión-le dije firme y sin miedo

-¿Y piensas que con decir eso ellos seguirán siendo tus amigos?-pregunto refiriéndose a Ron y Harry

-No, pero no es como si me afectara en lo mas mínimo-respondí aun firme y todos nos miraban-¿pero sabes algo?, que sigan pensando lo que quieran, tampoco ni es que les rogara- y la verdad asi era, ellos no serian los mismos conmigo estando aquí, lo se, ya estoy demostrando una actitud muy Slyhterin

-Pues entonces, bienvenida a Slytherin-ofreciéndome su mano como lo hizo con Harry, pero yo en vez de rechazarla la acepte-y espero que no te retractes

-Y espero que tu seas gentil conmigo-le sonreí como el lo hacia- porque no te gustara verme enojada

Y todo comienza desde aqui


	6. Chapter 6

Como supuse, nada fue fácil

Los primeros días al ir a las clases muchos chicos se alejaban o me miraban con cierto miedo al pertenecer a Slytherin, pero aun así estaba acostumbrada a este trato cuando tenia esta edad. Lo único que cambio, fue que obtuve compañeros que aunque la primera impresión que di sobre defender a Ron fue mala, me aceptaron y eso me alivio, aunque aun intentaba hacerles ver a Draco y a los demás que tampoco iba a pasarme al "lado oscuro".

Ron intervenía cuando quería acercarme a Harry o viceversa, y aun no podía tener un intercambio de palabras con Hermione. Cuando asistía a las clases compartidas con ellos ella siempre levantaba la mano y querer responder a todo, pero igual yo lo hacia pero no tan desesperada.

Pocas veces pude ir a visitar a Hagrid y que me siguiera enseñando a manejar a Daemon, a muchos compañeros les asusto que tuviera un lobo, ¡por favor, si supieran que tengo otra mascota si se asustarían. Hagrid me a explicado muchas cosas sobre las criaturas mágicas, algo de lo que estoy muy agradecida con el, aunque también no tenia que tener un dragón, una araña gigante, un hipogrifo y los demás. Otras iba a ver a MacGonagall para hablar de ciertos temas de su clase, porque ella, Hagrid y Snape-ya que a el también me enseño varias cosas-veían mis "dudas" aunque ya me supiera media biblioteca y la magia oscura.

Adoraba las clases, una que otra pesada pero era mejor que mis antiguas materias, a excepción de Quirrell, me partía la cabeza su estúpido tartamudeo falso cuando daba las clases, ganas no me faltan de matarlo de distintas formas, y también porque la piedra ya estaba en Hogwarts y el estaría buscándola.

Y en estos momentos había salido de su clase con Draco

-¿Porque cuando entras a su clase cambias?-pregunto con una ceja levantada

-¿Como que cambio?-pregunto confusa y guardando mis pergaminos

-¡Si!, porque siempre eres un poco, imperativa-asentí con una sonrisa-y cuando entras con Quirrell pareces querer matarlo, lo cual no es una mala idea-me rei con ganas por lo ultimo

-Es que odio cuando tartamudea-le respondí con calma _-*además de que es Voldemort*_

La semana paso volando hasta que llego la clase de Snape, pero una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por mi cabeza. Cuando iba en el vagón con los chicos saque una de mis libretas en donde era una "prueba" de el, y tuve que hacerles repasar a esos dos por si Ron quería hacerlo, lo cual no podía ser,algo en mi lista era que quien quedara en ridículo fuera Snape, lo se, Malfoy no tuvo que ver con mi malvada mente

Tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que apareciera el profesor, sentía la mirada de Ron sobre mi y yo solo lo ignore, cuando entro Harry paso a mi lado y yo solo lo salude con la mano, cuando mi compañero de banca era Draco Malfoy

-¡Potter!-llamo la atención de el cuando escribía lo que decía-¿que obtendré si añado polvo de raíces asfódelo a una infusión de anjenjo?-Hermaione como siempre levantaba la mano pero el profesor le ignoro

Emm...-se puso nervioso pero luego respiro profundo-una poción para dormir tan potente que...es llamada como "filtro de los muertos en vida" profesor-respondió el y la cara de Snape en ese momento no tuvo precio

-Correcto-dijo entre dientes-¿donde buscaría si le digo que encuentre un bezoar?-su expresión de "no sabes eso" se notaba a kilómetros

-El bezoar es una piedra que-hizo pausa y lo mire deseando que lo recordara bien-que se encuentra en el estomago de una cabra y se utiliza como antídoto en los venenos-respondió, pude ver a mis compañeros de casa murmurar y a Draco le escuche "hasta listo salió"

-Bien señor Potter, la ultima, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

-Ninguna profesor ya que son la misma planta-¡y lo que esperaba señores! un rabioso Snape y a toda mi casa sorprendidos, este me miro y yo solo hice cara de "soy una niña buena", aunque claramente yo le dije las respuestas

En toda la clase Snape tuvo una cara de perros muy notoria como la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en mi cara

* * *

Nos avisaron que tendríamos clases de vuelo y eso me asusto un poco, lo único que no pude aprender por culpa de Dumbeldore fue el usa una escoba, pero tampoco lo había deseado. Slytherin frente a Gryffindor, y me toco frente a Harry

-¿Que esperan? cada uno póngase al lado de su escoba-dio las indicaciones la profesora Hooch cuando se presento-estiren su mano y digan "arriba"

-¡Arriba!-grite y esta me obedeció de inmediato, lo cual me hacia feliz

Otros apenas lo lograban como Neville y Hermione, otros lo hicieron a la primera como ciertas personas y a uno le dieron un golpe-enserio que era mas divertido en persona-sacándonos risas a todos

-Bien, ahora móntense sobre ellas-fue la siguiente indicación y cuando seguía hablando Neville empezó a flotar para luego que su escoba saliera disparada

Todos veíamos como estaba sin control y ya en unos segundos Neville estaba en el suelo y con la muñeca fracturada, y la profesora se lo tuvo que llevar a la enfermería

-Miren que se le cayo al tonto-dijo Draco tomando la recordadora y me alerte

-¡Dámela Malfoy!-ordeno Harry este no le hizo caso

-Oye recuerda que no es tuyo Draco-me metí en la pelea que se iba a hacer

-¿Enserio piensas pelear por esto?-pregunto y yo solo chasquee la lengua

Pensaba dejar esto a Harry pero, solo fue un impulso del cual hasta me importo poco, era mi "amigo" pero el ya debía conocerme en este poco tiempo

-Déjate de tonterías Draco, devuelve la recordadora o...-esto iba lejos, demasiado

-¿O que?, el tonto de Potter y tu, ¿Qué podrían hacerme?-pregunto alzándose al aire y yo fui la primera en subir a la escoba y volar, luego fue Harry cuando Hermione le dijo que no

A veces uno era demasiado terco

-¡Ya basta Draco!-le reclame tratando de tomarla pero el me esquivo

-¿Tanto la quieren?-mirándonos a ambos y Harry como yo nos miramos decididos-¡entonces vallan por ella!

Lanzo la recordador a y ambos fuimos por ella a gran velocidad, pero Harry al final fue quien la pudo recuperar y nos detuvimos antes de chocar. Por un momento pude sentir la adrenalina de volar, pero estaba segura que esto me costaría caro

-¿Tu para que la querías?-pregunto el aun en el aire

-Draco será de mi casa, pero admito que puede ser un idiota en varios momentos-le respondí con una sonrisa que el me correspondió-mejor bajamos antes de que la profesora venga y nos metamos en problemas

Y solo porque yo también lo hice, no significaba que MacGonagall no nos viniera a buscar...y que me enviara con Snape, ¡mierda!

* * *

-¿¡Como que eres la nueva buscadora!?-preguntaron sorprendidos Draco y Pansy, yo en el sillón me encogí riendo nerviosa

Después del incidente la profesora nos hizo seguirla pero a mi me dejo en el despacho de Snape que cuando nos vio su expresión si dio un poco de miedo y a Harr se lo llevo a buscar al capitán de equipo de Quiddirch y yo seguí al Snape confusa, no me dijo ninguna palabra y al buscar en un salón, saco al que seria mi capitán, Marcus Flint que al verme solo me miro intrigado, y me sorprnedi al escuchar como Snape le decía, que habían encontrado a otro jugador

-MacGonagall llamo al profesor Snape sobre ese momento y el me castigo pero no me bajaron puntos-me apresure a decir antes que me quisieran hechizar o algo- pero después me llevo con el capitán diciendo que seria la nueva buscadora, me dieron los días en que podía entrenar y...

-¿Y acaso Potter también lo será?-pregunto Draco y yo solo levante los hombros

-No lo se, se fue con la maestra a otro lado así que no podía decirte que si

-¡Pero tu...!, solo te paso esto porque querías la estúpida esfera esa-le vi frustrado

-Sip~ pero a cambio de algo-continúe con una sonrisa y entre el y los demás-que casi se me olvida a los metiches de primero- y solo quise hacerme la importante-que metieran a cierto amigo mío en el equipo y pues, me salí con la mía

-¿Hablas de mi?-pregunto esperanzado

-¡Claro que no!, hablo de mi perro-le dije con ironía y le pegue en su hombro levemente-pero que si vas a entrar serias mi remplazo o el de alguien mas, así que no arruines esto

-¡Eres una loca extraña!-exclamo sorprendido de la noticia pero una sonrisa se hizo presente en el-pero eres la mejor loca que e podido conocer

-Hare que me siento alagada-mostrando una expresión de ofendida falsa para luego reírme de eso

-¿Pero como lograste convencerlo?-pegunto Pansy

-Pues...eso es un secreto mi querida Pansy, y ustedes, ¿acaso no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer bola de metiches?-pregunte viendo al publico no invitado-vallan a sus dormitorios que la fiesta se acabo

-Ya enserio, dinos como lo hiciste-pregunto Draco yo hice un mohín-has la cara que quieras, no nos iremos hasta que lo confieses Moonacre

-Malos-murmure y suspire-bueno, le comente a Marcus que querías entrar al equipo, pero como Snape solo me recomendó me dijo que no seria posible a lo que saque mi lado malo en cierto momento-sonreí como en la clase de Pociones ese día-y que le propuse una cosa: que el día en que iba a practicar te harían una pequeña prueba, que verían si podías ser un remplazo mío o si realmente ibas a jugar, pero que lo iba a pensar

-Tu...¿me recomendaste?-el tenia una cara de asombro

-Por supuesto, aun siendo un poquito patán-me reí de su cara molesta- eso no significa que no seas mi amigo , y que eres bueno con la escoba

Después de unos segundos el se rio por el momento

-¿Te he dicho que estas loca?-pregunto en broma

-No eres el único que me lo ha dicho-le mencione antes de irme con Pansy a muestro dormitorio

Peor no pude dormir y me fui de nuevo a la sala común con mi diario para poder a analizar cuales eran los Horrocuxs que tenia que buscar, apenas tenia unos cuantos anotados, porque el resto no pude recordar donde estarían. Si podía, en el segundo año trataría de robarle a Ginny el diario de Tom, asi no estaría bajo control de el y abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y el Basilisco no estaría petrificando a los hijos de Muggles, peor igual desestibaba aprender ciertos hechizos para enfrentarlo sin que nadie supiera, o no ser asesinada en el intento

Pero igual tenia que asegurarme de que los chicos consiguieran buscar la Piedra, pero yo también necesitaba ser parte de eso. Me puse un peso muy grande al querer cambiar muchas cosas, y ya empecé a notar que me apresure demasiado, cuando lo principal fue que tuviera calma, ante TODO

Y que Draco empezaba a ser mi amigo, no el mejor pero ya era algo que yo lo apoyara cuando debería hacerme la enojada

Enserio que amo mas esta escuela que las normales, no había día que no me divirtiera

* * *

 **Bueno, gracias a los que me han estado leyendo este fic**

 **También a las que comentaron que son:**

 **HarrietMalfoy**

 **Splnks**

 **Bluh**

 **Me han dicho que tengo ciertos errores en mi historia, pero aun así les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de dar sus opiniones respecto a eso. Igual lo intento corregir cuando escribo muy rápido**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

A la hora de la comida mi búho Zafiro llego con una escoba y me sorprendió porque el que me la dio, fue nadie mas que Snape porque Zafiro se fue con el y no con Dumbeldore, Harry recibió una igual por MacGonagall y era por nuestro ingreso al equipo de Quitddich, Draco se sorprendió y solo dije que era un regalo de mi falso tio

El entrenamiento fue duro, mas de lo que uno imagina y me explico las reglas básicas este Flint, pero su manera de jugar no era la mejor, y Draco demostró que también era bueno así que lo metieron-y porque Malfoy era un apellido de temer- ya me había acostumbrado mas respecto a mis compañeros, a las miradas que me daban y todo, pero a veces me daba una escapada gracias a cierta poción que me aprendí sin que sepa nadie, era uno de invisibilidad pero solo diré que me acabe algunos ingredientes de Snape porque tenia al menor para un mes. La poción duraba una o dos horas máximo, lastima que el gato me podía oler.

Cuando llegamos a finales de octubre y me era un poco tranquilizante todo esto, ya casi ni recordaba mi anterior vida por no ser a que leia esos diarios, pero contaba solo lo que creí un poco mas importante, uno tenia todo lo que hice un año completo pero nada, casi mis compañeras los leían de no ser por una de mis mascotas, y no era Daemon de quien hablo. Las clases eran entretenidas de no ser por Quirrell y el maldito tartamudeo que tenia, hubo un dia que si estaba tan irritada, que por gruñirle a este tipo me bajaron 20 puntos, ¡y eso que no le dije sus cosas!, a no ser también por la mirada que tenia yo, seee ahora si fue mi culpa

Por fin llego el día que practicamos con el profesor Flitwick y en parejas, me quede con el rubio que ya tenia una actitud mas aceptable, dejo de ser un tanto engreído pero era un Malfoy después de todo. Traíamos nuestras plumas y las varitas para hacer la practica

-Ahora repitan las palabras "Windardium Leviosa"-explico el profesor y todos lo hacíamos, pero me reía de mi compañero que lo le salía bien

-Haber niña perfecta, hazlo tu-me gruño bajo y me seguí riendo

-Windarmium Leviosa-hice lo que pidió el profesor y la pluma se elevo bastante-wow...conste que fue natural-confesé algo apenada

-¡Perfecto señorita Moonacre!-me felicito el profesor y después fue Granger, pero se veía su disgusto por no ser la primera como siempre, y es que ambas estábamos empatadas

Todos salimos de la clase y Ron daba sus comentarios que no aguantaba a la chica y que era bueno que le bajáramos de la nubes, ¿y como lo supe?, porque camine rápido y Hermione corrió con la cara empañada de lagrimas

Cuando estábamos en la cena nadie sabia del paradero de Granger, o bueno que estaba en el baño de niñas llorando. Pero Quirrell entro gritando que había un troll y todos se asustaron, yo me tape los oídos irritada de sus gritos, ¿¡y que si era un estúpido troll!? el director nos mando a nuestros dormitorios pero sin que nadie me viera fui al baño y por casualidad me encontré con ciertas personas

-¿Que haces aquí serpiente?-pregunto molesto el pelirrojo

-Nada, aquí yendo por una compañera que por TU culpa esta llorando Weasley-le conteste moleste y fui al baño porque esa cosa había ido al baño ya dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-¡Auxilio!-escuche y al entrar ya iba a los lavabos a esconderse, el ogro por suerte no le atinaba

-¡Oye tu!-lanzándole una piedra y que me viera a mi-¡Petrificus!-al verme cuando lance el hechizo se quedo como estatua y cayo al suelo causando un estruendo-si que esta feo-comente y la vi salir-¿estas bien?

-Si...-dijo sorprendida

-¡Hermione!-grito Harry seguido de Ron-¿que paso aquí?-pregunto confuso

-Ella lo petrifico, ¡así nada mas!-exclamo la castaña y yo solo asentí

-Perdonen si lo digo, pero es mejor que salgamos antes de que los profesores lleguen-les avise y todos salimos deprisa porque ya MacGonagall y los otros llegaron, no tenia ganas de explicar que hice-con su permiso me retiro

-¡Espera!-me grito Hermione y le mire-gracias por...salvarme

-No fue nada, pero después no te pongas así por culpa de un niño-mirando fijamente a cierto pelirrojo que se removió incomodo-¿y dices que Slytherin somos los malos?, lo que hiciste Weasley...no tiene justificación

-¡Ustedes alumnos!-grito MacGonagall a lo lejos

¡Mierda!

-¿Que hacen aquí? deberían estar en sus salas-dijo molesta y me encoji por la mirada de Snape sobre mi-¿y saben que le paso al ogro?, al parecer lo petrificaron pero no sabemos quien

-Ella-me señalaron los tres y puse mis ojos como platos

-...-no dije nada pero me siguieron mirando y tuve que decirlo-solo llegue y lo petrifique

-Señorita Moonacre, ¿Por qué usted fue sabiendo que no debía?

-Profesora yo solo vine a ayudar, y lo hice sin que mis compañeros lo notasen

-¿Y porque la señoría Granger estaba en los baños?-vi como la mencionada se sonrojaba

-Me perdí la cena y cuando salí...hay estaba el troll estaba y...y ella me ayudo-confeso y sonreí

-Los de Gryffindor, a su torre en este mismo momento-ordeno ella y se fueron de hay deprisa-y usted, a las mazmorras ya

Ya al pasar al lado de Quirrell solo sonreí con burla al verlo frustrado pero no lo demostró mucho, como me encantaba verlo de esa forma

A la hora del desayuno llegue a la mesa y por casualidad vi a Hermione sonreírme a lo que correspondí el gesto

-¿Ya eres amiga de Granger?-pregunto Draco a mi lado, el sabia de lo ocurrido porque nos quedamos en la sala después de que me regañaran

-Nunca dije eso-le respondí calmada-solo le ayude

-Después te veré con esa sangre sucia entre libros-le di un zape y fuerte

-Di eso de nuevo, y tu cara será de un azul que no se te quitara en mucho tiempo-le advertí seria, siempre se lo repito pero no entiende-sabes que me molesta que digan esas cosas, y mas sobre ellos

Y la paciencia que tenia con el...se me estaba acabando


	8. Chapter 8

-Mierda...-exclame al estar encerrada en el dormitorio esa noche ya que no tenia ganas de salir a esas altas horas, necesitaba descansar un poco. Peor al no encontrar forma, me fui a la sala y prendí la chimenea

Habían pasado dos días de ese incidente con el ogro, los chicos me saludaban a veces, bueno, técnicamente a Ron aun no se acostumbraba a que yo era diferente, en Slytherin si existían buenas personas, pocas pero hay estaban, pero al estar bajo presión por su familias y esas cosas, como que los padres de algunos eran Mortifagos, cosa que aun me desagradaba, ya me estaba cansando de actuar como una niña. Y en estos meses intente perfeccionar mi uso de la magia sin varita pero me seguía costando un poco porque me debilitaba, sabia que el Ministerio podría buscarme si la usaba pero solo al estar en una caso o donde habría un muggle, eso nos e me olvidaba por cierta mujer rosada

A Hagrid le pregunte si se podía conseguir a un Basilisco, dijo que era posible pero eran tan escasas las posibilidades de encontrar a un vendedor que diera un huevo de estos, ¿y porque quiero yo un basilisco?, solo puedo decir que si obtengo su veneno, podría destruir dos de los horrorcux con ello, el guardapelo y a tiara. Uno estaba en el colegio y el otro con un elfo, pero era lo único que logre pensar, pero eso solo es parte de porque lo necesito. Aunque este Hagrid me dijo que no, que esas cosas eran muy peligrosas y todo eso, pero solo le borre la memoria de esa parte, no encetaba que me creerán como Tom

Hermione de alguna forma, iba todos los días a la hora que yo estaba en la biblioteca, créanme me sentí incomoda de eso, pero ya a la tercera me acostumbre que leyera conmigo en la misma mesa que yo. Draco ya no me decía tanto sus comentarios, no tan ofensivos como siempre pero hay seguían y yo con mis golpes. Daemon ya había crecido y era alguien muy obediente, y mi otra mascota una leal compañera como consejera, ¿ya saben quien es?

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Draco al verme en la sala, yo le mire y volví mi vista a la chimenea

-No podía dormir y el dormitorio me aburrió-respondí tranquila-¿y tu?

-Extrañamente igual

Se sentó conmigo en el suelo, me conto de sus padres y otras cosas de su familia, no le pude lograr sacar sobre Lucius y de que Snape era su padrino pero aun asi escuche sus relatos, el creció con esas estupideces que le metía su padre de ser superior y eso, pero dentro de esa apariencia de orgulloso y superioridad, se escondía alguien temeroso de su padre y del mismo Voldemort . A la única persona que le podría tener mas confianza, era Draco Malfoy; el ya sabia de mi plan de acabar con Voldemort, pero yo no podría sola, o eso el pensaba. Yo solo era una intrusa en la vida de todos, alguien que deseaba salvar a esos que no pensaba dejar morir, a Cedric, Sirius...

Aunque una parte de mi decía que me calmara, la otra me incitaba a terminar todo de mi parte, pero a veces las pequeñas diferencias tienen grandes sorpresas al final. Como el que necesitaba a cierta rata para liberar a alguien inocente, pero mi objetivo tendría que esperar como muchos otros


	9. Chapter 9

El momento había llegado, me sentía nerviosa porque era la primera vez que lo haría y aunque, me sorprendiese, Malfoy me apoyaba. El no entraría a jugar puesto que era un integrante extra y estaría en la banca. En los últimos días sentía a Quirrell que me observaba, y yo haciéndome la inocente ante el, cuando en realidad quería hacerle muchas cosas

Un día antes estuve con los chicos (Harry, Hermione y Ron), porque Harry también era como un novato y bueno, era apoyo mutuo. Les demostré de a poco que no era como los demás Slytherin, que usaba mis propios medios y que Harry me decía que hubiera sido mejor que estuviéramos en la misma casa y no en dos enemigas a muerte, yo no dije nada, porque tampoco podía decir que me arrepentía de mi decisión

Cuando jugamos claro que me molesto lo que hacían mis compañeros, pero si decidí quedarme fue por algo que iba a pasar. Después de que intente buscar la Quaffle y querer atraparla escuche gritos y vi a donde estaba Harry, con una escoba loca moviéndose de un lado a otro. Mire a las gradas de Gryffindo y Hermione había desparecido por lo que supuse que fue hacia Snape. Me quede un momento quieta y al ver que hubo fuego seguí volando buscando esa esfera rápida cuando Harry recupero el control, unos minutos mas tarde ambos ya estábamos siguiendo a la Quaffle y antes de querer atraparla o algo nos caímos de la escoba hacia el suelo y yo encima de el

-Auch-nos quejamos los dos

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunte preocupada

-Si solo...-me quite de el y vimos nuestras manos juntas, al abrirlas vimos a la Quaffle entre nuestros dedos y todo quedo en silencio

Quedo en empate

* * *

-Ustedes están locos-dijo Ron cuando estábamos en los pasillos después de ese momento extraño-tener que hacer eso para atraparla

-No nos culpes, era ganar o sufrir la furia de mi casa-dije tranquila-¿y que paso con tu escoba Harry?

-No lo se, de repente se comporto asi y no sabia como controlarla

-Digo que es Snape-Hermione parecía segura

-No es porque sea el Jefe de mi casa pero...esa es una acusación grave-le dije seria

-¡Pero lo vi!, el veía a Harry, no parpadeaba y decía algún encantamiento

-¿Y que?, quien hacia lo mismo era Quirrell-le dije y me miraron-cuando paso eso, si vi a Snape haciéndolo, pero también a Quirrell de la misma forma

-Pero Quirrell parece mas...tonto-dijo Ron y me reí

-Mejor vallamos a hablar con Hagrid, el deberá saber algo-propuso Harry y todos asentimos para ir en busca del medio gigante

* * *

Para cuando menos me di cuenta, todo el castillo era rodeado por nieve y empezaban las vacaciones de navidad. Muchos iban a sus casas con sus familias como Draco y Hermione, el primero me propuso irme con el a su casa, yo me negué, no me quería encontrar con su padre aunque lo deseara; Hermione me dijo que me enviaría un libro Muggle cosa que acepte, extrañaba la lectura de libros comunes y no con imágenes que se movieran

Pero quedaría con Harry y Ron, quien ya me acepto del todo y que había hablado de mi a sus padres. Y aunque me sentía feliz, no podía evitar extrañar a mis padres, a mi hermanito ¿Cómo estarían?¿me habrán olvidado?

No mentiría que cuando desperté en la mañana de navidad llore al notar que esta no era mi cama, y que cuando saliera del dormitorio estarían mis padres con regalos para nosotros, estaba sola aquí me producía cierta soledad, pero tenia a Daemon quien ya era mas grande y obediente como a otro compañero, ya que de alguna forma, me engaño con su voz y que era macho. Al bajar encontré en el árbol varios regalos de los chicos

Hermione me regalo El diario de Ana Frank, Draco una capa para la nieve gris muy linda, de seguro escogida por su madre por unos bordados de flores negras en la gorra y unos guantes negros. Y MacGonagall que, de sorpresa, me dejo ese objeto que debía ser de Hermione, ¿Por qué a mi me lo daba?

Decidí dejar eso de lado y salir a buscar a los chicos, quería jugar con ellos en la nieve por un rato, al verlos me dijeron sobre sus regalos y que Harry tenia la capa invisible, la cual usaría para ir a la sección prohibida en la noche, y yo le dije que era mala idea pero no me hizo caso. Fuimos afuera e hicimos ángeles de nieve, guerra de nieve y un muñeco

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, y Harry como Ron habían encontrado el espejo, a Harry casi lo atrapan en la biblioteca y vio cierto enfrentamiento entre Quirrell y Snape de no-se-que. Yo mientras no descubrí mucho de mi casa, como el que Quirrell dejo de vigilarme al no verme como amenaza. Al volver mis amigos, me dieron las gracias porque a Draco le envié guantes y a Hermione un libro BIEN grueso de Historia Mágica, pero con los otros hablamos estuvimos discutiendo sobre la Piedra Filosofal, y que si eso quería Quirrell, porque si obtenía la piedra, tendría vida eterna, pero yo sabia que quien lo quería con urgencia era Voldemort, tampoco podría vivir de sangre de unicornio por siempre

Cuando fuimos a halar con Hagrid nos presento su dragon Norberto, alguien nos delato y por la culpa de esa persona, la maestra bajo 50 puntos a cada uno. Tuvimos que ir con Hagrid al bosque prohibido y bueno, me toco ir con Harry; lo peor fue que cuando por fin nos topamos con Voldemor, por mas que extraño sonara, mi ojo izquierdo ardió al mismo tiempo que la cicatriz de Harry, pero este huyo por cierto amigo de Hagrid al salvarnos

Aunque eso no importara ahora, lo importante ahora que Harry,Ron, Hermione y yo estábamos listos para buscar la Piedra Filosofal

* * *

 **¡perdonen la demora!**

 **Estuve entre la escuela, falta de ideas y otros asuntos. Gracias a los que leen mi historia, aunque cambie varias cosas pero bueno, aproveche que estaba en la compu y escribir el capitulo, espero les haya gustado**


	10. Chapter 10

Creo que el estar con Hermione me sirvió mucho

No era la típica chica estudiosa de buenas notas, bueno, estudiaba pero apenas si pasaba, en la prepa la que siempre reprobaba era matemáticas, y no pensaba que el profesor estaba en mi contra, era yo la que no entendía ni un pepino las clases o luego no hacia las tareas. Pero donde yo estaba era de magia y no una muggle.

Habíamos empezado los exámenes, y todos nos moríamos de calor en las aulas grandes al hacer los escritos, los profesores nos dieron plumas, pero estas eran "especiales", ya que tenían un hechizo anti trampas, por lo que si queríamos hacerlo, estas cosas no nos lo permitirían. Pero no eran los únicos, también hacíamos prácticos.

Flitwick nos pasaba uno por uno al aula y quería que hiciéramos bailar a una piña, una jodida piña bailando la que me partió de risa. Otra fue MacGonagall que nos puso a convertir ratas en cajas, si eran bonitas te otorgaba puntos, pero si tenían cola o bigotes, los bajaba, y la prueba fue Ron por su barita que era de alguien mas, lo único divertido fue uso a ESA rata, duraría unos días como una caja con cola y bigotes. Snape, ese loco respirando sobre nuestras cabezas cuando queríamos recordar la forma de hacer la poción de olvidar, la cual sabia de memoria

Lo malo en todo este tiempo fue que Harry y yo teníamos dolores por culpa de la cicatriz y mi ojo, desde que nos encontramos con Voldemort y fimos salvados por Firenze, ese centauro que nos salvo.

Algo que me alivio fue el final de los exámenes, el ultimo era Historia de la Magia. Lo que me sorprendió fue que todas las preguntas las conteste con facilidad, durante una hora respondiendo viejos hechos como de magos locos hasta que el profesor Binns nos pidió los pergaminos. A Slyterin le toco hacer examen con Gryffindor por lo que podía irme con los chicos un rato. Draco me estuvo molestando sobre que lo raro se me pego de ellos y yo le hago caso omiso. Ya todos me ignoraban por ser amiga de otra casa menos el, y eso no me importo mucho, y a los chicos tampoco porque por la perdida de puntos los de Gryffindor estaban en lo mismo

-Siento que me abandonas-dijo el rubio a mi lado

-Te he ofrecido que vengas con nosotros y tu no quieres-le conteste yo

-¿Sabes que me haría mi padre si lo sabe?

-Si, pero el no esta aquí

Aunque el lo odiase yo tenia razón. Draco estaba al tanto de lo que hacia: mis escapadas por las noches, la Piedra, Quirrell y mis sospechas-aunque era verdad-que el estaba aliado con Voldemort, y el aunque me dijera idiota o estúpida, sus dos palabras favoritas, me decía que no me metiera en eso, pero de igual forma, ya lo había hecho

-Porfas...-poniendo mi mejor cara de perro mojado

-No

-Maldito Malfoy, deja tu orgullo y ven conmigo

-Ellos no me caen bien y yo a ellos-me recordó cruzándose de brazos

-Entonces hagamos un trato-dije tranquila

-¿Que trato?

-Si nuestra casa gana, ya no te insisto mas-le explique

-¿Y si Gryffindor gana?

-Cada vez que me relacione con ellos tu te vienes conmigo-sonreí un poco-en pocas palabras, amigarte con los chicos

-...-me miro confundido pero al final sonrió confiado-hecho Moonacre-estrechando nuestras manos-solo porque tenemos mas ventaja que ellos

 _-*Te sorprenderás Draco, que eso puede cambiar*-_ pensé victoriosa

* * *

Harry,Hermione, Ron y yo nos fuimos al lago y nos sentamos bajo un árbol cuando deje a Malfoy con los de mi casa. Les dije el trato y me hicieron muecas, pero ellos igual lo aceptaron, confiados que no pasaría eso

-¡Me gustaría saber que significa esto!-estallo enfadado Harry-Mi cicatriz me duele, me ha pasado antes pero nunca por tanto tiempo

-Deberías ir a la enfermería-sugirió Herms

-Chicos les recuerdo que mi ojo también me duele, esto no puede ser normal-les dije yo igual de molesta, y es que esto igual me había pasado antes pero cuando tenia mucho estrés por los exámenes

-Creo que significa que viene el peligro...-dijo Harry serio

-Oigan ustedes-dijo Ron-la Piedra esta a salvo, Dumbeldore sigue aquí, y aunque lo sugieras Celyan, no tenemos pruebas de que Quirrell es quien la quiere y pueda burlar a Fluffy y llegar a ella, seria mas fácil que Neville jugara Quiddidtch

Todos quedamos en silencio por eso, eso era verdad, y la única prueba que podía tener era quitarle esa cosa de su cabeza y mostrar la pálida cara de Voldemort, vi a Harry analizando las cosas y de pronto se paro para caminar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegamos le pregunto sobre como consiguió a Norberto, y nos conto sobre un juego de cartas, que tomo varias copas y como dormir al perro gigante

Y que lo que no podía recordar, era la cara del extraño que le dio el huevo porque estaba encapuchado

Cuando fuimos a buscar a Dumbledore, este ya se había ido al Ministro de Magia o eso nos explico MacGonagall con frialdad, le dijimos de la Piedra y se puso pálida pero aun asi nos aseguro que estaba bien protegida, cosa que no era ni un poquito verdad

-Sera esta noche-dijo Harry una vez que la maestra estuviera lo bastante lejos de nosotros y no escucharnos-Quirrell pasara por la trampilla esta noche. El debió haber enviado la nota a Dumbeldore

-¿Pero y si...?

Hermione tosió para que dejáramos el tema, Snape estaba aquí, quien le advirtió a Harry que si volvía a hacer otra "Noche de vagabundeos" seria expulsado y se fue de hay. Aunque Harry dijo que iría el, no lo dejaríamos solo, sabíamos que quería detener a Voldemort por que mato a sus padres, pero ya le dijimos que iríamos, y no aceptábamos un no por respuesta

-Draco puede cubrirme si se dan cuenta que me fui, además no eres el único que puede hacerse invisible-le dije orgullosa- solo díganme la hora e iré con ustedes

Cada quien fue a su respectiva casa, hable con Draco y aunque se puso necio, dijo que podría cubrirme, pero que debía ser cuidadosa al irme de mas en la noche, cuando todos dormían, tome la poción y sali de hay con cuidado de no hacer ruido.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo único que veía era...oscuridad

No recuerdo nada, solo que después de que Hermione y yo nos fuéramos por Ron el troll que estaba "muerto" en la habitación despertó e intento atacarnos pero yo empuje a Hermione y me dio en mi cabezay luego, ya nada

Podía escuchar voces, después empecé a concentrarme mas era como si discutieran, reconocí las voces y eran de tres personas. De a poco me obligue a abrir los ojos y ver lo que sucedía, primero vi borroso, luego mas claro y ver a dos Griffindor discutiendo con un Slytherin

-Joder no hablen me duele la cabeza-murmure y todos me miraron-hola

-¡Celyan!-exclamaron todos aliviados

-¿Que me sucedió?-pregunte yo tocando mi cabeza, sentí vendas en ella

-Por entrenar con Harry en la escoba por la noche-dijo Hermione y Draco le miro mal

-No soy tonto, ella se fue con ustedes por la Piedra-explico el y los demás me miraron mal

-¿Que?, Draco es mi mejor amigo-dije yo y el sonrió orgulloso-aunque sea un idiota

-Tonta-luego hice lo mas maduro...sacarle la lengua

-Bueno, después de que el troll te golpeara lo paralice-respondió Herms a mi anterior pregunta-aunque me sorprende

-¿Que?

-Cuando caímos al Lazo del Diablo tu..-me miro confusa-tu solo tocaste las raíces y se quemaron

-Emmm-me puse nerviosa y creo que todos adivinaron

-¿Sabes usar magia sin varita?-pregunto con sorpresa el rubio

-Shhhhh, no lo digas tan alto-dije con un dedo en mi boca-e estado practicando y...-abrí los ojos como platos-¡HARRY!

-Mira a tu lado-dijo Ron y lo hice, Harry estaba dormido a mi derecha-han estado aquí por dos días, eres la primera en despertar

-¿Y Dumbeldore?-pregunte sentada

-Después que fuimos por ayuda, el ya estaba por entrar por ustedes

La enfermera llego y los obligo a irse de la enfermería, frente a Harry había varios regalos y en frente a mi, bueno, uno que otro. Que debía quedarme en la noche para guardar reposo de mi golpe,Dumbeldore había entrado y me dijo un poco de lo que debía entender, que fue peligroso lo que hicimos pero que pasamos las pruebas, además que era la primera vez que un Slytherin se preocupaba por alguien mas que por si mismo

Al dia siguiente Hayy despertó y el profesor igual vino pero a decirle mas cosas, yo por si acaso me hice la dormida Lol

Los chicos vinieron a visitarnos, aunque podía ver que Draco seguía como, incomodo con su presencia. Aunque no nos querían dejar ir a la fiesta, nos permiteron al ver que estábamos mejor. Y da la casualidad, que Gryffindor gano

-¡No quiero!-exclamo Draco como niño pequeño

-Te aguantas, apostamos y yo gane-le dije en la sala común y el con sus maletas

-Hiciste trampa-mirándome feo

-Nope Malfoy además...

-¿Y tus cosas?-pregunto cambiando de tema

¡JODER ESOO NO!

-Ammm, ya las empaque-dije con una sonrisa aparentemente tranquila

-No, Pansy dijo que ni maletas tenias en la cama-ahora Pansy era la segunda en mi lista negra

-Yo...

-Celyan dime la verdad-su actitud fue seria y por casualidad nadie estaba cerca, la mayoría se fue

-Mmmm yo pues...-suspire resignada-yo vivo aquí, creo

-Pero tu...

-Draco, te lo dire todo a su paso, pero ahora solo debes de saber que no tengo tios, ni familia en este lugar-le dije serena

-¿Y si te vienes conmigo?

-...

-Papa puede decirse que le agradas porque le he dicho de ti, y a mama le gustaría a una mujer mas en la casa

 _-*Si pero a mi no me agrada tu padre*-_ pensé resentida-Dumbeldore sabra que hacer

Y para sorpresa mia el me dejo ir con los Malfoys, a quienes se les envio la lechuza desde hace unas horas como si supiera que pasaría, maldito Dumbeldore, le gusta verme sufrir. Llegamos a la estación donde los demás al parecer nos esperaban, al principio fue incomodo pero después de unas tonterías mías, Ron y Draco estaban burlándose de mi y Herms regañándome de mis tonterías, Harry y yo estuvimos hablando, aunque a veces les dijera de cosas a los demás

El experimentar de nuevo la niñez es algo extraño, mas en una escuela de magia y vivir estas cosas. Pero, tengo a mis amigos conmigo

Nuestro primer año ya había acabado


	12. Chapter 12

No se si lanzarme un maleficio encima o mantenerme tranquila

Las vacaciones con los Malfoy fueron...raramente tranquilas. Como Draco no les dijo sobre lo que hice o de los chicos, probablemente me mata al estar frente a el, cuando llegamos a la estación tuvimos que bajar por separado (Draco y yo primero, luego los demás). Pude enviarle cartas a Harry y a los demás , como al señor Dumbeldore sobre mi estancia aquí, a Draco no le conté la verdad, tenia miedo que me tomara por loca o peor, que su padre escuchara y bueno, no quiero imaginarme que pasaría

Me termine la mitad de su biblioteca, volamos en la escoba y esas cosas

Por poco y olvidaba que en el segundo año el basilisco atacaría a los hijos muggles, asi que si cuando fuéramos a ver a ese odioso parlanchín disque "grandioso mago", Ginny tendría el diario, como la forma de ser manipulada por Voldemort; para mi mala suerte no pensé como obtenerlo si no fuera que lo dejara en los baños

El señor Lucius me trato bien, de seguro por ser de Slytherin, y Dobby era quien me atendía

Ya cuando llegamos al Callejón, fuimos a buscar los materiales de este año, a diferencia de los muggles (como yo era antes) que eran cuadernos, lápices o colores; yo llevaba caldero, plumas, pergaminos y pociones

-¿Como te encuentras en el ojo?-pregunto Draco

-Digamos que bien, no como ese día que perdí la vista-respondí tranquila

-Deja de actuar así, parece que estas acostumbrada a esto

-Te dejo en la duda Malfoy

-Ya que, ahora tenemos que comprar unos malditos libros de ese Lokhart-se quejo el rubio y yo bufe molesta

-El sentimiento es mutuo-le dije pero una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi cara-¿y si le hago un encantamiento?

-Mejor no, aunque es tentativa la idea

Al llegar a ese lugar, ya estaban por salir los Weasley con Harry y Herms

-Lucius-dijo el padre Weasley

-Arthur-repitió la acción

Ya unos momentos después de ese "incomodo momento" compramos los libros y nos fuimos de hay no sin antes mirarles, esperaba hablar con ellos en el tren. Lucius solo sonreía por lo que hizo, y eso era del diario de Tom

Las semanas siguieron transcurriendo con tranquilidad, hasta me llevaron a unos torneos de Quiddith aunque no recordaba el nombre de los jugadores o del memoria de pez no juzguen, no es fácil acordarse de tantas cosas, y raramente recibia cartas de los de mi casa, como tenia mis amistades de Griffindor, ni siquiera me miraban, pero por las cartas, parecían haber ignorado ese hecho, algo que me alivio un poco

El dia que teníamos que llegar en el vagón, olvide por completo que por culpa de Dobby que Ron y Harry tuvieron que irse en el carro y volar hasta la escuela, me daba pena el señor Arthur y su esposa en estos momentos

-¡Celyan!-exclamo Herms al verme, le salude con una sonrisa, pero mire feo a Draco y le di un codazo

-Hola...

-Entren ando sola-dándonos paso y nos sentamos enfrente de ella

-¿Y los otros?-pregunto el cruzado de brazos

-No lo se,vi a los gemelos pero a ellos no

-Ya los veremos en la escuela-dije recargándome en la ventana

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto ella confusa, yo solo alce los hombros sin darle importancia a ello

Después de unos minutos incomodos empezamos a hablar de cualquier tema, con tal que se llevaran bien

* * *

Cuando llegamos al castillo nos fuimos al Gran Salón a sentarnos, y vi que los chicos aun no llegaban, pero nos esperamos hasta que llegaran los de primero y fueran seleccionados. Cada uno pasaba y se gritaba a que casa pertenecían, hasta que llego el turno de Ginny, y todos pensaban que como toda su familia, estaría en Gryffindor, pero algo...algo extraño paso...

-¡SLYTHERIN!

 _Que...¿Qué dijo?_

Alce la mirada sorprendida y anonada ¿Ginny en...en Slyhterin?

Ella asintió y se vino a nuestra mesa, mire a Draco y el estaba igual que yo, ¡esto no era normal!, ella debía estar en Gryffindor, era esa la historia y este cambio, ¿Qué cambie yo?

La cena paso rápido para mi gusto, pero termine comiendo lo que normalmente podía, hable con los de mi casa pero aun asi, no podía ignorar la situación respecto a Ginny

-¿Porque estará aquí?-pregunto el rubio

-Ni yo se, es...demasiado extraño

Terminamos y cada casa se fue a su Sala, y la pequeña Ginny estaba hasta atrás, andaba mas adelante pero aun así decidí irme hasta atrás y hablarle, ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias

-A Ron ya le habrá dado un ataque-le comente yo y me miro-mi nombre es Celyan

-Lo se, mis hermanos hablaron mucho de ti

-¿Asi?

-George me comento que teñiste el cabello de Lee en azul

 _Sin comentarios_

-Tus hermanos fueron mal ejemplo-le conteste con una sonrisa y la escuche reír-si tienes algún problema dime a mi

-Gracias

Senti las miradas sobre mi, pero en vez de ignorarlas solo les saque la lengua divertida, pude ver a Malfoy suspirar por mi comportamiento

* * *

Al dia siguiente los de segundo nos fuimos al Comedor y nos abordo un pelirrojo loco con sus hermanos y nuestros amigos

-¿Ginny estas bien?-pregunto el con las manos en sus hombros

-Si Ron, Celyan me platico de algunas cosas-le respondió al parecer asfixiada de el

-Asi es, seré la madrastra de Ginny-comente en broma

-¿Serás la mala?-pregunto Geoge

-¿O serás una loca?-fue el turno de Fred

-Seré ambas si siguen diciendo tonterías-les respondí riéndome de sus preguntas pero siguieron comentando cosas sin sentido-¡a callar!, o los molere a golpes

-Créanle, esta loca puede hacerlo-dijo Draco llegando a mi lado

-¿A quien le llamas loca Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que a ti-respondió burlón y ahora éramos nosotros lo que discutían, los demás se trataban de no reír pero llego Blaisy y Pansy

-¿De que te quejas?, si Draco tiene razón, estas loca-dijo ella venenosa

-¿Are?-pregunte "confusa"-pensé escuchar una mosca cerca-mirando a todos lados

-¡No me ignores!-exclamo furiosa

-Lo hago porque dices puras tonterías-dije seria al mirarle-y te advierto algo...le pones un dedo encima a Ginny y olvidare que estamos en la misma casa y que te trate como compañera-le dije lo mas fría posible, todos se sorprendieron de mi amenaza-ella ya es de nuestra casa y es por algo, asi que vete ya Pansy-le dije y se molesto mas al decirle su nombre, me era divertido hacerle enojar

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!-dijo y se fue echando humo por las orejas,Blaisy no dijo nada en todo momento y solo nos dio un asentimiento de cabeza

-Estas loca-dijeron los gemelos

-Lo estare mas si vuelve a acercarse a decir tonterías-bufe pero mas tranquila-asi que...Ginny esta a mi cuidado chicos no se preocupen

-Gracias...-suspiro de alivio Ron-le dire a mama que esta bien cuidada

-Oigan no soy una niña-dijo la pelirroja y yo me rei

-Lose, pero es Slytherin, es mejor prevenirse-dijo Malfoy mirando a su amiga de infancia

Después nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, y yo pensando en como robarle el diario de Ton a Ginny antes de que pasara lo peor


	13. Chapter 13

Ya extraño a Quirrell, porque mi nuevo profesor es un patán de primera, ¡no para de decir estupideces!, que el salvo, que hizo esto, ¡ni madres!, era mi primera clase con el y ya quería lanzarle un maleficio aunque me enviaran a Azkaban, ¡el mundo me lo agradecería!

En cambio Ginny, note como estaba mas pálida de lo normal, y era porque el diario le estaba robando energía, pero a pesar de todo seguía con la misma actitud, y que demostraba ser una buena alumna. Algunos ya le hablan de su año, aunque varios han intentado hacerles cosas, pero dije intentado, yo lo evito aunque no lo note; tuve mis dudas sobre porque ella quedo en Slytherin, pero si era por mi presencia, podía ser que ya mas cosas hayan cambiado y no lo he notado

Cambiando de tema, me sentía libre de Lokhart y sus tonterías e iba a mi próxima clase

-Te juro, que si vuelve a decir "soy grandioso", lo desaparezco-dije irritada y sobando mi cabeza

-El no hizo nada de eso, solo es un fanfarrón-me dijo Draco y yo asentí

-Me tope con uno de Gryffindor y dijo que en su clase soltaron unos duendecillos y que fue todo un caos-me rei un poco-hubiera estado hay, seria divertido ver a esas cosas hacer maldades a esa casa

-Como que ya hiciste que perdieran el respeto a nuestra casa-lo mire sin entender-¿Una Slytherin amable?, por Merlin

-Cállate Malfoy, suficiente con Pansy en la mañana

Las clases con Severus fueron, normales, aunque sentí su mirada sobre mi todo el tiempo, ¿sabrá lo que hago?, fueron contadas las veces que vino a la casa de los Malfoy, cuando me vio note su sorpresa la cual disimulo, pero no dijo nada respecto al asunto de quien era.

A los pocos días Ron recibió un vociferador por lo que me explico Malfoy, y me alegraba que no recibiría nunca una de esas. Cuando se abrió lo primero que se escucho fue como le decía de cosas al pobre chico de porque robo el auto y otras cosas y a Ginny, bueno, aunque su tono cambio a uno mas serio, estaba orgullosa de que estuviera en la escuela y me sorprendí que me menciono a mi, que agradecía que cuidara de su hija y después de eso, se rompio

-La señora Weasley da miedo-dije al ver lo pálido que estaba Ron

-Creo que ya le tengo pena-dijo Draco y con la cuchara le lance algo de puré en el ojo-¡oye!

-Oigo-dije divertida

-Eres una...

-Cállate y come, tenemos mas clases al rato

Aunque se me viera tan tranquila, también tenia miedo. El Basilisco perteneciente a Salazar y bajo el control de Voldemort atacaba a hijos muggles, y no solo temía por ellos, si no también por mi. Apenas me preguntaba si era de sangre pura o de familia muggle en este lugar, pero si me atacaban antes de robar el diario, tendría que esperar a que los chicos lo mataran

Las clases de los profesores eran mas complicadas, con todo y tareas, al igual que los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y me dijeron que debía ganar esta vez, porque el año pasado fue empate y que no se permitía volverlo a repetir

Y para gran sorpresa, ya alumnos de otras casas me podían saludar de lejos o a veces un hola y se alejaban, haciéndome ver que ese miedo u odio que me tenían, se fuera desapareciendo, menos a Draco, su familia era de miedo por lo que decían, pero igual seguía unía a todos, y lo obligaba a el también porque seguía con sus prejuicios, algo que se le fue educado desde que tenia memoria el rubio

Pansy últimamente estaba mas irritante de lo normal, y si no fuera por la broma que le hice, diría mas idioteces sobre mi o de la familia Weasley, y ciertos gemelos que ya me tienen como "discípulo", algo que es bueno y malo, para todos

Pero ahora tenia algo pendiente

-No entiendo como usted esta en mi despacho señorita Moonacre-dijo Snape revisando pergaminos y yo lo ayudaba con sus cosas

-Quería saber algo señor-dije con su caldero en manos-¿porque odia tanto al padre de Harry?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia-dijo con voz dura

-Lo es cuando ellos se relacionan conmigo-le dije fría y el me miro sin entender

-¿Como se relacionaría con usted?

-Dumbeldore en una de sus cartas...me dijo que yo le recordaba a Lily, la mama de Harry-le explique dejando sus cosas y sentarme frente a su escritorio- claro que no le creí, pero decía que le recordaba porque soy amiga de su hijo, a pesar de ser de distinta casa

-No logro ver cual es el punto-me dijo Snape y yo suspire

-Digamos que, yo se porque odia a Harry-le mire a los ojos firme-James Potter, le hizo cosas ¿cierto?

-...-me miro con rabia cuando di en el blanco

-Harry no tiene culpa de nada, el lo defenderá ante todo porque el no tuvo a alguien que le dijera los errores que cometió, después de todo ellos murieron al año de que naciera en manos de Voldemort-dije seria, y es que aun tenia mi conciencia intacta-¿de que sirve odiarlo?, ¿solo porque...tiene los ojos de Lily?

-No tiene idea de lo que...

-¿Hablo?, claro que si, y se mucho mas de lo que demuestro ahora-le explique calmada-Dumbeldore no me dijo todo lo que quería, pero si lo necesario y aunque el lo dudara, lo que quería, profesor Snape, el pago que le debe a James no hará que las cosas cambien-esperaba que con esto haría que cambiara de opinión y que cambiara su forma de pensar en Harry, debía entender, que el no era su padre

Salí de su despacho para irme a mi con mis amigos cuando lo escuche, y me sentí mareada

 _Matar...matar...quiero sangre...matar..._

Me recargue en la puerta por el repentino mareo al escuchar al Basilisco, con dificultad camine por los pasillos y me encontré a los demás que se sorprendieron de mi estado

-¡Celyan!, estas toda pálida-dijo Herms preocupada- como Harry

-Lo escuchaste, ¿no?-pregunte tratando de calmarme-alguien decía sobre matar

-¿Tu también?-pregunto sorprendido Harry, asentí a eso

-¿Como escucharon algo que nosotros no?-pregunto exasperado Ron

-No lo se, pero esto...-me da mala espira chicos-dije yo tratando de calmarme


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando lo escuche, supe que no lo había logrado, que debía haber actuado rápido pero también debía ser así la historia, digo, ¿Cómo tomaría el diario y dejaría al Basilisco aquí abajo cuando Voldemort tomara el colegio?, con pensarlo creo que era mejor hacerlo así, y que no tuve un mejor plan

Como no sabia en cuanto tiempo actuarían, intente parecer lo mas clamada o ser yo misma, pero estaba tensa, y lo mejor era ir al bosque prohibido sin que me viera alguien y con mi compañero

-¿No te regañaran?-pregunto Sauk, mi serpiente pitón,es el de quien hable todo el tiempo

-Tal vez, pero a veces quiero actuar como era y no como una niña-le conteste seria, sentándome en la raíz de uno-no puedo ir a los salones y me siento agobiada por todo y varias personas, actuar como una niña

-Pero tienes 12 años ya

-No es suficiente, menos cuando lo escuche, al Basilisco de Salazar-señalando al castillo-Hagrid será llevado a Azkaban, Ginny manipulada por Voldemort y los chicos petrificados

-Tu me has dicho que no puedes cambiar todo, y con estos hechos lo demuestras-dijo arrastrándose en la tierra- eres una intrusa en la historia, y que estés aquí ya es mucho cambio, tratar que un Slytherin se amigue de los Gryffindors, que ese profesor deje su odio...las pequeñas cosas que haces y harás tendrán sus frutos, solo debes calmarte

-Lose-suspire resignada-pero es difícil

-Ve el lado positivo, podrás ayudar a muchos

-Pero ahora que lo recuerdo...¡Cedrick!-exclame y Sauk retrocedió un poco-debo de salvarlo, pero primero debo hacer que confié en mi-recordando las veces que lo mire, admitía que era guapo, pero era una vida que salvar-si pudiera ingresar a la Copa, el no moriría

-Pero falta mucho, y ya viste con la libreta, no la conseguiste a pesar de idear como

-Porque no sabia que Ginny estaría en mi casa, pero es como lo dices, no puedo cambiar todo, pero si ayudare a varios-levantándome de mi lugar y estirar mi mano a el-vamos, debo buscar a mis amigos

Y antes de irme, volvi a ver a mi lobo Daemon con Hagrid, el primero se alegro de verme, el otro me regaño por meterme en el bosque pero que no diría nada, por eso quiero a Hagrid

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al mes de octubre, el mes donde les dije a los gemelos que podíamos-si me incluí-hacer bromas a los alumnos con ciertos trucos, aceptaron mi propuesta y esperaba no estar en su lista de conejillos de indias. Ginny ya no tenia la mirada llena de vida de antes y eso nos preocupaba a todos, a Ron le dije que siempre que intentaba hablar con ella, me ignoraba o lo hacia fría, solo en las noches, en el dia actuaba "normal", algo que no me creía del todo.

Como siempre, algunos de mi casa no me hablaban, otros un poco y Nott era agradable, suponiendo que puse en su lugar a Pansy. Lockhart era igual de inútil como maestro y Draco haciendo berrinche cuando nos quedábamos con los de Gryffindor, en fin, lo anormal de mi vida escolar.

Y el dia del banquete, creo que comí de mas, pero debía aprovechar toda la comida que había en las mesas, y Draco regañándome de mi forma de comer, algo que ignore un poco, pero si no me detenía, dolería mi estomago. Por raro que suene, sentía a Snape mas ¿agradable?, no lo se, podía ser la platica que tuve con el. Cantamos el himno de la escuela, hable con Draco un rato y después nos fuimos

No tardo que se escuchara un grito por los pasillos

Corrimos a ver que pasaba y en el pasillo había mucha agua, y en las paredes escrito con algo rojo se podía ver claramente el mensaje

 _LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA_

 _TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO_

Y a un lado podías ver a la señora Norris colgada de la cola y petrificada, la primera victima del Basilisco. Todos murmuraban de quien lo escribió o que era la Cámara, cuando uno de Slytheryn grito

-¡Los siguientes serán la sangre sucia!

La profesora MacGonagall llego con el director y después nos corrió del lugar, pero yo me fui a otro lado sin que me viesen y fui al despacho de Snape, abriendo la puerta de repente

-¿Alguien no le enseño modales?-pregunto molesto

-¡No me importa!, la Camara de los Secretos fue abierta-le dije

-¿Que?

-Lo que oyo, en los pasillos hay un mensaje y a la gata de Flich colgada

-Vallase a las Mazmorras-dijo saliendo disparado y cerrando el despacho, yo solo me fui de hay

Cuando llegue me recibió un encabronado Draco y Nott

-¿Habrá momento en que no te desaparezcas?-preguntó el rubio

-Emmm...no te lo aseguro-conteste cuando lo pensé bien

-Todos están hablando sobre el heredero y la cámara-dijo Nott y yo asentí

-Explíquenme que yo no se que coña es

-Ahorra el lenguaje

-Olvídalo Malfoy

-A tu duda, la Cámara de los secretos fue hecho por nuestro fundador Salazar Slyhterin, y que hay esconde algo que posiblemente, acabe con todos los hijos muggles-explico Nott y yo me tense

-Hermione...

-Ahora la duda es...¿quien es el heredero?-se pregunto Draco y yo me calle


	15. Chapter 15

_Un espejo frente a mi_

 _Estaba donde Quirrell y Harry se enfrentaron, solo que las llamas no eran las comunes, eran azules y había mucha niebla, el espejo estaba frente a mi y no veía mi reflejo. Una risa se escucho como un eco, y me abrace a mi misma esperando que con eso ya no la escuchara, pero la risa se volvió mas fuerte y mas aterradora, cai de rodillas y me tape los oídos pero nada funcionaba, hasta que de pronto paro_

 _Y la vi, o me vi mejor dicho_

 _Frente a mi estaba mi yo de 18 años, solo que no tenia mi uniforme o la ropa de ese dia. Me levante como mi reflejo, pero ahora, no parecía ser yo misma, y aunque intente tocarla, el espejo se rompió y todo se volvió oscuridad_

Desperté llena de sudor y respirando entrecortadamente, mire a todos lados y todas seguían durmiendo, me senté en mi cama y con la mano quite parte del sudor de la frente, ¿Por qué soñé eso?, lo mas confuso fue que al intentar recordar mi reflejo, este se veía borroso. Mire a mi pitón y dormía plácidamente, así que tome mis cosas y fui a darme un baño, apenas salía el sol cuando me desperté

* * *

Cuando termine mi baño y ponerme el uniforme, me fui con Hagrid un rato

-¡Hagrid!-exclame al llegar a su cabaña y verlo afuera

-¿porque tan temprano y despierta?-me pregunta sorprendido

-No dormí bien-confesé

-¡Woaf!-se oyo ladrar a alguien

Daemon hola-dije al saludar a mi fiel lobo-no he podido pasar mucho tiempo contigo, discúlpame

-¿Es verdad que...la Cámara se abrió?-pregunto con temor

-Si, y por lo que e sabido, no demuestra nada bueno

-Es mejor que te cuides Cely, a pesar de que apareciste en el castillo no sabemos si eres de sangre pura o hija muggle-dijo el

-¿Eso que significa?

-Pues...creo que Dumbeldore será el mas indicado en decirte

Jugué un rato con Daemon hasta que llego la hora del desayuno, despidiéndome de todos e irme al castillo, cuando por los pasillos me empecé a sentir mareada, todo me daba vueltas y sentí que perdía energía

-Oye...-hablo mi serpiente pero apenas eso fue lo único que oi antes de que todo fuera negro y caer al suelo


	16. Chapter 16

_Me dolía horrible la cabeza, como si me hubieran golpeado con algo pesado. Por unos momentos intente abrir los ojos sin éxito alguno, cuando lo logre, pude ver el techo de la enfermería y todo estaba oscuro aun cuando algo de la luz de la luna me alumbrase, mire a mis costados y no había nadie, por lo que me senté y vestía la piyama, ¿Qué abra pasado?, solo me sentí débil y al parecer me desmaye_

 _-¿Despierta?-pregunto alguien, y es que de repente, enfrente de mi estaba Ginny_

 _-¿Como...?_

 _-No podrás detenerlo, el cobrara sus victimas-dijo con voz fría y carente de sentimiento_

 _-Ginny tu...-intente decir_

 _-El los encontrara_

 _-¿A quienes? ¡dímelo!-pedí desesperada_

 _- **Al basilisco de dos cabezas**_

-¡CELYAN!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y respiraba entrecortadamente, mire a todos lados asustada y lo único que vi eran a mis amigos y que era de dia, ¿Qué mierda?, me senté rápido provocando un mareo, ¿Dónde carajos esta Ginny?

-Idiota, te mareaste-dijo Draco y lo fulmine con la mirada

-No me digas-conteste sarcástica-¿que paso?

-Uno de tercero te encontró tirada y con fiebre, has estado aquí desde ayer-contesto Harry preocupado

-Oh rayos, perdí clases-dije nerviosa, y es que yo odiaba faltar a clases

-¿Estas loca?, tu en cama y te preocupas mas por las clases-dijo Ron exasperado-tanto tiempo con Hermione te afecto

-Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley-concordó Draco

-Mejor no lo estén, me dan miedo-les dije con fingido horror y todos exceptuando a ellos se rieron

-Tonta-dijeron ambos y mas risas se escucharon, pero cesaron al verse entre ellos

-¿Que paso?-pregunte

-La maestra McGonagalll nos conto sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, y que Ron convierto a su rata en una copa peluda-explico Herms y yo me carcajee pero luego gemí de dolor tomando mis costillas

-Oh duele-me queje

-Mañana puedes volver a clases, mientras te quedas aquí-dijo Harry y yo asentí

-Gracias chicos, aprecio su visita-dije sincera y sonriendo, ellos correspondieron hasta que lo note-oigan, ¿Cómo es que estan sin pelear?

Todos quedaron en silencio y me reí

-No importa, igual los quiero-dije riéndome un poco y feliz

-Bueno ya, es bueno verte bien-dijo algo avergonzado Draco-¡me voy!-dijo yéndose rápido de la enfermería

-Maldito engreído-murmure sin decirlo realmente enojada-cuando salga de aquí se las vera conmigo

-Oye Celyan-me hablo la castaña

-¿Uh?

-¿Como es que te llevas bien con el?, digo, de todos tus compañeros en esa casa...¿Por qué el?-pregunto y yo lo pensé

-No lo se, pero no me arrepiento Herms, como no me arrepiento de estar con ustedes-les dije sincera -pero apenas estamos comenzando, las cosas pueden cambiar-les dije y ellos solo me miraron

El tiempo con ellos me hizo olvidar por un momento ese sueño

* * *

Con el paso de los días hubo enfrentamiento de Gryffindor y Slytherin jugando un partido cuando Colin fue, ¿Cómo algo tan grande podía escaparse con facilidad?, digo, es un Basilisco casi de 3 metros o mas, y ahora los de mi casa eran sospechosos por la Cámara

Ya no había escuchado la voz o al menos sentirme mareada, pero cuando intente acercarme a Ginny al verla con el diario ella me miro con odio y me dijo varias cosas, por suerte nadie nos vio si no Pansy me estaría jodiendo y yo no lo deseada. Pero con el miedo en todos en el castillo, se abrió ya lo de los duelos y dude en lo que pasaría

El enfrentamiento fue como paso, primero Snape y Lockhart, uno de ellos volando y todos riéndose, ya después fue el turno de Harry y Draco, esta vez mi compañero espero y ataco, pero no tan potente como en los libros y Harry contraataco, pero Draco lanzo a una cobra y esta siseaba amenazante a el. Harry hablo en parsel y la serpiente ya iba a un alumno, así que fui rápido y me interpuse entre ambos

- _No lo ataques_ -le ordene de la misma forma y esta se quedo quieta, dándole tiempo a Snape para desaparecerla

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio, y los profesores decidieron cancelar la clase y dejarnos ir

-Tu y Potter hablaron parsel, ¡Parsel!-exclamo Draco cuando estábamos en un pasillo alejado

-Lo se, no me lo tienes que recordar-le dije irritada

-P-Pero, esa es la lengua de las serpientes-dijo Ron extrañado-y son pocos los que nacen hablándolo o aprendiéndolo

-¡Pero yo no se como lo hice!-exclamo nervioso Harry-solo le ordene que se detuviera

-No lo pareció-dijo Herms

-Harry, Celyan esto solo puede significar una cosa-dijo Ron y lo mire-Salazar Slytherin hablaba parsel y eso significa...que uno de los dos podría ser su tátara tátara nieto

-No lo creo-dije y mi serpiente salio y los asusto-yo ya sabia hablarlo, y perdón si no lo dije-mirando al rubio que iba a reclamar-pero era ocultarlo o igual me tomaran por ser descendiente de Salazar-dije molesta- y ahora, creo que todos pensaran que soy la Heredera de Slyhterin

-¿Como estas tan segura?, ellos podrían pensar en Harry-dijo Hermione

-No lo será, yo soy de Slytherin, hablo parsel y lo acabo de demostrar-dije cautelosa-y prefiero ser yo a que Harry lo sea, pero si no hacemos algo...habrá mas victimas

Y era casi verdad, porque todos veían a Harry y a mi de manera asustada o incomoda, y hasta escuche que decían que ambos éramos cómplices y que manejábamos al Basilisco para atacar a los hijos muggles, los de mi casa parecían orgullosos de que yo fuera la "heredera" algo que no sabia si desmentir o no, y estaba eso del basilisco de dos cabezas, ¿Por qué lo soñé? y además, ¿Dónde lo encontraría?

Estaba en la sala común cuando escuche a alguien decir mi nombre, era la voz de un hombre y lo decía en susurros pero provenían de afuera. Salí y busque a la persona perteneciente de esa voz, y al fondo de la pared repleta de los magos mas importantes lo vi, en grande y al parecer mirándome

Salazar Slytherin


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Porque a mi?-pregunte cuando estaba frente al escritorio de Dumbeldore y MacGonagall y Snape mirándome con sospecha

-Celyan no te había hablado para no levantar sospechas, pero por los rumores de los alumnos, y por confirmación de Snape-explico el director serio y yo me encogí-tu hablas parsel, ¿podrías decirme porque no lo habías dicho antes?

-Pensaba que era normal, nunca me imagine...que hablar con las serpientes seria malo-dije "confundida", o querer aparentarlo- ahora veo que tuvo consecuencias

-Todos piensan que eres descendiente de Salazar y que Harry es cómplice tuyo, para acabar con los hijos muggles

-¡Pero no lo hice!, ni siquiera sabia de esa cámara porque nunca me lo dijeron señor-reclame y ellos se miraron-y créame, quiero detener esto de una vez, no quiero ver que la siguiente sea Hermione

-Tendrá que ser precavida, porque nadie sabe su verdadero origen y eso puede traer mas rumores-aconsejo la profesora y yo asentí

-Severus...lleve a Celyan a su clase, no querrá que su casa pierda puntos-el mencionado asintió y nos fuimos por esas raras escaleras que la primera vez me dieron miedo cuando no recordaba nada

-No me creí su cuento-dijo Snape y yo lo mire-ya la había visto hablar con su serpiente antes

-Y creí ser discreta-suspire resignada- ¿Ya pensó lo que le dije?

-No realmente-dijo el

-Ya se que Dumbeldore tiene un Pensadero-confesé y el se sorprendió cuando ya no vio a la niña de 12, mas bien a alguien mas madura -lo cual fue fácil como otras cosas

-¿Que tanto sabe?-pregunto interesado

-Ohhh, muchas cosas-dije sonriente- como lo que paso ESA noche-remarcando esa ya que el debía entender a cual- Voldemort mato a los papas de Harry...y que usted quiso ver a Lily

-...-

-La amo, fue su única amiga en su infancia aun cuando James se la robo-seguí hablando y dando saltitos como si jugara al avión- lo odia por eso y por las incontables bromas que le hacían, lo cual no debieron ser así-lo mire y tenia el rostro ensombrecido pero seguí con mi relato-usted no quiso Slytherin porque si, mas bien por obligación...luego, cuando lo conoció a el-refiriéndome a Voldemort- mire profesor, lo que menos quiero, es que usted condene su vida por dos razones-pare mis saltos y lo vi a la cara- asi que, yo igual cuidare a Harry

-Usted no tiene razones-dijo frio, pero parecía querer derrumbarse

-Las tengo, siempre tengo mis razones-cruzándome de brazos, agradeciendo ese pasillo vacío-yo le debo a Dumbeldore esto, a mis amigos su amistad, y a usted...no, eso no puedo decírselo

-¿Que cosa?

-Lo dire a cambio de algo

-No pida imposibles

-Si pedir que me lleve a Azkaban a ver a Sirius Black sea imposible-dije lo mas seria posible

-Debe estar bromeando, no puedo llevarla

-Bueno, entonces que pueda enviarle cartas sin que nadie sepa

-¿Que pretende?, el fue quien traiciono a los Potter

-No fue el, mas bien una maldita rata-dije con rencor y mire afuera- no se quien fue pero...Sirius no tuvo nada que ver con esto

-...¿Solo será eso?

-Y que pueda ser mi aliado y confidente, créame, no puedo comportarme así con todo el mundo

Aunque vi duda en sus ojos, el asintió para luego llevarme a mis clases

* * *

-¿No puedes tomar la libreta ya?-Sauk venia conmigo

-En vez de Harry yo la tomare en los baños, pero será luego de navidad-sonreí ante la idea-si hago creerle a Tom que todo lo que me enseño creo, será fácil hacer que los chicos no vallan al bosque

-Algo riesgoso

-Lo se, pero si Harry se quedara con la libreta, Ginny no la tomaría, y no nos llevaría a la Cámara

Antes de seguir hablando vi a los chicos y fui con ellos, y que de repente me secuestraron los gemelos

-Queremos...-empecho Gerge

-Proponerte un trato...-termino Fred y los mire, no pregunten como se quien es quien

-Hablen

-¿Te enseñamos a hacer bromas?-preguntaron los dos y me sorprendí

-Nadie entiende las bromas a excepción de ti-dijo uno de ellos

-Y necesitamos que sigas nuestro legado aquí

-¡Esperen!¿no me odian por lo de ese rumor?-pregunte con sorpresa

-Claro que no...

-Se nota a leguas que no te gusta lastimar a nadie-eso me alivio un poco

-Bueno...¿y cuando empiezo?-pregunte y ellos rieron

Un poco de diversión no me afectaria


	18. Chapter 18

Suspire aliviada cuando Snape me informo que la carta ya fue enviada a Azkaban, algo que le agradecí verdaderamente. Como al principio, todo lo haría despacio, no quería terminar con todo cuando aun era una inexperta en este mundo. Pero al parecer produje el "Efecto mariposa" porque Ginny esta en Slytherin, Draco amigándose con los chicos y que esperaba que Sirius recibiera mi carta y cuando escape, me lo haría saber, o eso pienso.

En la noche anterior fui a ver el cuadro de Salazar, cuando le dije a Draco de ese encuentro me tomo por loca, porque me dijo que el retrato de Salazar había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Salazar me explico que era la segunda en encontrarlo, después de Tom claro esta. Aunque intente sacarle información, el maldito había desaparecido cuando le pregunte sobre el basilisco de dos cabezas.

Últimamente mis sueños me atormentaban, y es que en algunos momentos realmente, me sentía parte del lugar. Era como Alicia ene se maldito mundo de fantasía, y no totalmente en el cuento de la niña rubia y dulce. También me refería al juego, ese juego que me trastorno porque, me sentía como ella ahora. El estar aquí tiene lo bueno y lo malo, y era esclava de esos sueños,, las voces y el que el destino de todos los muertos, podían recaer en mis hombros. Estaba segura de que podía salvarlos, tal vez no a todos, pero si a algunos

Y en estos momentos estábamos camino a los baños donde estaba Myrtle la Llorona. Draco también nos acompaño como si fuera normal mis locuras; cuando llegamos la chica fantasma no reclamo sobre arrojar cosas y se fue llorando como siempre, el lugar estaba inundado, pero localice rápido la libreta y fui a tomarla

-¿Que es?-me pregunto Hermione

-Un diario-dije al tratar de secarlo-veré de quien es...

-¿Segura?, puede que el dueño venga por el-dijo Ron y yo negué

-Me lo llevare-asegure y nadie hablo del tema

El día paso volando hasta que callo la noche, todos durmiendo y yo apunto de hablar con Tom, Voldemort, a ese loco asesino. Haría lo mismo que Harry, pero dejaría el diario sobre mis libros en el baúl normal, esperaba que Ginny no hiciera desastres cuando lo buscara

Y con una pluma escribí mi nombre

 _Mi nombre es Celyan Moonacre_

No pude evitar sorprenderme que mis palabras desaparecieran y en esa misma pagina, el nombre de el lo hiciera

 _ **Hola Celyan Moonacre. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle...**_

En menos de un minuto ya estaba en el recuerdo de Tom, ese que quería que viera. El cadáver de la niña fue extraño, y mas cuando Dumbeldore lo vio con esa mirada, como si supiera que fue el aunque tenia sus dudas. En el siguiente momento fue cuando llego con Hagrid y acusándolo de ser quien hizo todo eso, grite asustada cuando a la araña gigante pasar a un lado, mi fobia no desaparecía del todo

Y cuando creí que ya me iba, vi otro recuerdo

Era el, frente a Salazar y preguntándole de algo que yo no lograba escuchar, pude verlo molesto y yéndose de ese lugar, luego me miro y di un respingo, ¿podía verme?, pero solo sonrió y ya salí de ese lugar, cayendo al suelo por culpa del diario

¿Acaso el ya sabia del basilisco?

-¡Celyan!-exclamo Draco al verme en el suelo-¿que diablos haces en el suelo?

-No lose, dormir-dije sarcástica y levantándome

-Vine a ver si descubriste algo y tu durmiendo-siguiéndome el rollo y me reí-¿y que paso?

-Nada interesante-mentí tomando mis cosas e irme al dormitorio, dejándolo donde lo planee

A la mañana siguiente al ver que no estaba el diario, supuse que fue Ginny quien lo tomo en la noche. Aunque todos me preguntaron sobre ello, solo dije que tal vez me lo robaron

-¿Y la voz que escuchan ustedes dos?-pregunto Ron

-Si Harry yo la escuchamos y ustedes no...-dije pensativa-¿será porque sencillamente...una serpiente?

-¿Serpiente?-preguntaron todos

-Los veo al rato chicos-dijo Hermione y yo cuando la quise detener, no pude

-Diablos...-murmure

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Draco a mi lado

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de eso-le respondí seria y fui corriendo en busca de Hermione y que el Basilisco no la atacara

Me pase todo el dia pegada a ella en la biblioteca, y no dejándola sola en ningún momento, si esa cosa solo atacaba a hijos muggles, podía ser yo otra victima mas. Pero esa duda fue olvidada cuando Snape me explico que los sangre pura pueden hablar parsel, nunca alguien de una familia muggle, algo que me alivio realmente

Y por fortuna, Hermione encontró la respuesta y sin ser petrificada


	19. Chapter 19

No pude evitarlo del todo cuando llegue a la enfermería cuando me dijeron que algo había ocurrido esa noche. Draco me acompaño cuando entre temblorosa al lugar, Ron y Harry estaban mirando a alguien, cuando me acerque mas contuve la respiración al ver a Hermione, petrificada solo que ahora con su piyama. Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos al verla así. En esos momentos ya estábamos por dormir cuando me dijeron eso

-Lo lamento señorita Moonacre-dijo la profesora MacGonagall

-Herms...-murmure

Draco al verme solo apoyo una mano sobre mi hombro, dándome su apoyo y yo se lo agradecía. Maldije al saber que si esto no pude evitar, quien sabe que mas podría pasar a lo largo de estos años aquí. Harry tomo el pedazo de papel que tenia ella en su mano y lo abrió, y todos nos fuimos a otro lado para hablar sobre lo que haríamos y como, pero también me tenia que encargar de ese estúpido profesor Lockhart

-Un Basilisco-dijo Harry-por eso podíamos escucharlo Celyan y yo

-Pero el Basilisco mata con la mirada, ¿Cómo es que si hace todo son petrificados?-pregunto Draco

-Muy simple, todas las victimas nunca vieron directamente sus ojos-explique tomando la hoja-cada uno era en una superficie que pueda reflejar: el agua, las ventanas, o el espejo que Hermione llevaba, por eso lo tenia con ella

-Y el Basilisco para ser visto usaba las cañerías-termino Ron y me sorprendí de que lo analizara bien-por eso no lo encontrábamos

-Entonces la entrada esta en los baños-concluí cruzándome de brazos-si solo encontráramos la entrada

-¿Y que pasa con la niña fantasma?-pregunto Draco-digo, le ha de haber pasado algo con esa cosa hace 50 años

-Por ahora tenemos que irnos, Celyan, ten cuidado-me dijo Harry y yo asentí, yéndome con Draco a las Mazmorras

Y mis pesadillas volvieron a atacarme esa noche

Al dia siguiente había un revuelto porque al llegar todos al Gran Comedor nos enviaron directo a nuestros dormitorios debido a que Ginny desapareció. Yo no lo note cuando paso porque estaba mas en mi mundo, ¿porque?

-Lockhart ya estará empacando sus cosas el muy maldito-murmure entredientes y en los pasillos

-¿Y que haremos?, la hermana de Weasley desaparecida y la poción aun no esta lista-dijo Draco, iba a decir algo cuando vi a los chicos de lejos y jale a Draco a ellos, teníamos que planear algo rápido, tuve que enviar a Ron y a Draco por Lockhart y volvieron con un tembloroso falsificarte

Fuimos al baño donde estaba Myrtle

-¿Como has muerto?-pregunto Harry

-Fue horrible, en este mismo retrete-empezó ella-estaba llorando cuando escuche a alguien entrar, hablando en una lengua extraña, ¡y abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera!-exclamo molesta y flotando a nuestro al rededor-y cuando iba a hacerlo...me mori

¿Y lo dice tan normal?

-¿Como?

-No lose, solo se que vi unos grandes ojos amarillos

-¿Y donde?-pregunto Draco

-Hay...en los lavabos-señalando el lavabo y me acerque a el, buscando cual era el grifo con la serpiente

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Harry

-Abrirla-dije asi de simple y en parsel le ordene que lo hiciera, dejando ver como un tonel-las damas primero

De a uno a uno bajamos sobre un montón de huesos. Lockhart con la varita de Ron intento amenazarnos pero el muy idiota se hechizo a si mismo u nos separamos todos, Draco, Ron y Lockhart del otro lado y yo con Harry

-Hay que ir, debemos salvar a Ginny-Harry parecía decidido a ir por su amiga, y yo igual

 _-¿Crees matarlo?-_ pregunto Sauk

-No, por ahora...-murmure siguiéndolo a la puerta que el abrió ahora y esas serpientes, fue algo aterrador lo que nos esperaba al otro lado

Cuando entramos buscamos a Ginny y la encontramos en el suelo y con ese diario. Corrimos a ella, pálida y fría, casi sin vida. Tom nos hizo frente y lo vi, con esa sonrisa de esa vez y que el manipulo a Ginny para que abriera la Camara

Para luego liberarlo

El Basilisco de a poco se nos acercaba amenazador, listo para poder devorarlos. Pero el Fénix de Dumbeldore llego y con sus garras daño los ojos de esa cosa y nos dio tiempo de escaparnos. Cuando nos escondimos arroje la piedra y que fuera a otro lado, corriendo de forma rápida con ellos, con el recuerdo de Tom y una Ginny que se le robaba la vida

Y el nos revelo quien era realmente

-¡Te voy a...!-exclame furiosa pero con la varita me apunto y no pude moverme

-Puedo lanzarte un maleficio-dijo sonriendo malévolamente-¿Una Slytherin trabajando con un Gryffindor?, eso es lo mas estúpido que e visto

-Harry...ve por la espada-dije señalando el sombrero seleccionador

-Pero...

-¡HAZLO AHORA!-grite y el fue rápido al sombrero sacando a la espada

-¿Porque lo haces?-pregunto Riddle y lo mire seria-somos de la misma casa, mestizos y huérfanos-decía mientras se acercaba a mi, Harr nos miraba atentamente-¿o acaso no les has dicho a todos quien eres?, tu no tienes familia, eres poderosa Celyan, yo se quien eres en realidad

-¿Y tu Tom?, tu no eres tan fuerte-le dije sacándome mi saco-hace 12 años un bebe te venció, hace un año que un niño te venció...y el mago mas poderoso es Albus Dumbeldore-y la mirada de furia delataba que era verdad- y yo te juro, que acabara con cada Horrocruxes que exista para poder acabar con tu vida, y que no vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie, asi me cueste la vida

El Basilisco venia a nosotros con rapidez, y venia por ambos. Corrimos a lo mas alto para que esa cosa no nos alcanzara por el suelo. Sauck me dijo que lo hiciera ahora. Sacando de mi falda un pequeño frasco lo lance a su boca y rápidamente el Basilisco se empezó a retorcer hasta caer el suelo, agonizando, Nos bajamos y con la mirada le indique a Harry que lo hiciera, Atravesando su cabeza con la espada y terminara con lo que venimos

-¿Que le diste?-pregunto Voldemort molesto

-Oh, fue veneno-dije tranquila jalando el colmillo-tal vez tu creas saber quien soy...pero tu no sabes quien soy

Harry y yo nos acercamos a Giiny quitándole el diario de sus manos y le sonreí al enemigo, haciéndole ver que ya estaba cumpliendo mi palabra. Cada apuñalada a las hojas era cada vida que se cobro, cada engaño. Y cada apuñalada de ese colmillo era perforar ese recuerdo y que no volviera en mucho tiempo

En instantes el "murió" y cierta chica volvió a respirar

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo?-pregunto Harry confundido-¿que todo sobre tu familia...fue mentira?

-Fue para que Voldemort no viera en mi una oportunidad de poder acabar contigo, para que no intentara venir por mi-le explique con algo de remordimiento-pronto les explicare, a cada uno quien soy y el porque estoy aquí Harry, pero ahora no quiero que nadie mas se entere de lo que hice hoy sobre el veneno, no deseo contar que era esa cosa

No tuvo tiempo de hablar al ver que Ginny despertaba

Luego de que salimos todos de hay-gracias a cierta ave- Harry y yo tuvimos que estar en la enfermería a dormir con un hombre sin memoria y descansar de ese momento tan aterrador. El veneno fue algo que aprendí con un libro que le tome "prestado" de Snape. El colmillo lo tome y guarde en mis ropas, para lo que iba a hacer luego

Y en la mañana nos recibió el director

-¿Algo que quieran contar?-pregunto Dumbeldore a todos, no supimos que decir-bien, todos menos Celyan y Harry se pueden ir-Ron y Draco nos miraron antes de irse ya que ellos no estaban cuando matamos al Basilisco

Le dijimos todo sobre el diario, el como manipulo a Ginny, y yo cuando conté el recuerdo que me enseño y que inculpara a Hagrid; y no dijimos casi nada de como hicimos todo esto, evitando sobre el veneno claro. Fue cuando llego el señor Malfoy y me vio, ahora se que no volvería a ser recibida en su casa. Nego el haberle dado el diario a Ginny y se fue maltratando a Dobby, y Harry tomando el diario para darle un regalo al elfo:libertad

-¿Paso algo mas?-pregunto el director cuando el se fue

-...-lo mire callada-Voldemort ya supo que no tengo familia, faltara poco para que sepa que no soy de aquí

-Pareces muy confiada para decir ese nombre

-Ya me ve también como una amenaza, no hace falta imaginar que me quiere muerta-con eso dicho me fui de hay a alcanzar a mi amigo

-Dígale a Harry...que todos tienen un premio por haber salvado la escuela-alcance a escuchar y asentí

* * *

-¿Que sus padres que?-pregunte sorprendida cuando estábamos cerca del lago. Luego de que todos los petrificados se curaran, y una larga charla de los hermanos Weasley con sus padres, por fin teníamos un momento de tranquilidad con todos. Hasta estaban los gemelos que me extrañaban que aparecieran pero bueno

-Mama me dijo que puedes venir con nosotros a la Madriguera a pasar el verano-me dijo Ron- aunque aun tengan dudas

-No podría, ya los estaría molestando-dije algo avergonzada

-Tu ve, que no creo que vengas de nuevo a mi casa-dijo Draco y le di la razón

-¿Tal mal se lo tomo?-pregunto Hermione dudosa

-Si tomárselo mal seria que me vio con odio luego de saber que acabe con lo que seria el regreso de Voldemort...me han pasado cosas peores-alce los hombros indiferente-entonces si, muy mal

-Yo no quiero regresar a casa-dijo Harry cabizbajo

-Tu también puedes venir Harry-invito Ginny

-Hazlo, envíen cartas y que tus tíos te dejen ir...-hable rápidamente-yo iré ya que mi tío esta en no se donde, no me dijo bien-mentí sobre ese tio imaginario, Harry me miro como diciendo "¿es enserio?"

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho-dijo Fred a mi lado

-Te enseñaremos todo-continuo Geoge y ambos sonrieron tanto como el gato de Alicia

-¿Saben?, creo que ya no me gusta la idea de que mis hermanos convivan contigo-dijo Ron y rei por eso

-No hare nada, lo prometo


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando llegue a la Madriguera me sentí incomoda, ¿y si me odiaban?¿ que tal si fue invento de los chicos y no me aceptaran sus padres?, negué cuando escuche a Daemon y lo vi a mi lado, ya casi tenia la edad adulta, en todo el tiempo en la escuela no lo descuide aunque no lo mencionase mucho. A Ginny le encantaba acariciarlo y a el no le gruñía, puesto que el solo se siente amenazado cuando me siento yo la amenazada o presiente algo. Justo ahora, que cuando el señor Weasley nos vino a recoger se me quedo viendo algo...raro

 _-*Ahh de ser por ese dia*-_ pensé temerosa de que me dijera algo nada bueno

Percy parecía seguir sin tener confianza en mi, debía entenderlo, yo era alguien de una casa no muy reconocida por algo bueno. En el auto estaba riéndome con los gemelos con unas tonterías, y Ron diciéndome que eso no era bueno porque se me pegarían ciertas mañas, y Ginny diciéndome lo mismo haciendo que replicara que eran unos aburridos. En todo el viaje pensaba en la carta que envié a Askaban,esperando algo bueno de esto

Cuando llegamos la señora Molly nos recibió a todos con un abrazo, incluyéndome

-Oh, tu eres Celyan-dijo al verme

-Mucho gusto señora Weasley

-Llámame Molly, bienvenida a nuestra casa-dijo y yo asentí feliz y aliviada de que no me recibiera con un sentimiento negativo-dormirás con Ginny ya que es la única chica de esta casa

-¡Vamos!-exclamo la pelirroja llevándome a su cuarto-tenemos un colchón mas aquí y otro por si viene Harry

-Yo espero que si, no quiero imaginarme como esta con sus tíos

Ya cuando llegaron los baúles, me puse a acomodarlos en un espacio de la habitacion

-Oye, creo que a Percy le gustas-dijo tan de repente que le miro roja

-¿¡Que!?¿estas loca Ginny?, tu hermano me odia-le replique ante su suposición

-No creo, te debo confesar que el nunca nos dice si tiene alguna novia o si le gusta alguien

-Pero eso no significa que le guste yo

-Eso lo veremos Cel

Y por culpa de Ginny, siempre que Percy me miraba me sentía rara, nerviosa y con ganas de matar a cierta pelirroja, ¿Cómo podía creer que su hermano gustaba de mi?, de cierta forma, eso no tenia lógica

Sauk y Daemon estaban afuera porque estaba con mis cosas, hasta que mas tarde fui con ellos a estar con mis mascotas

-¿Sigues pensando en la carta?-pregunta el

-No he obtenido una respuesta, y que sigo preocupada por otro tema-acariciando a mi lobo que estaba con encima de mis piernas-pero quiero dejar de pensar en eso Sauk, por ahora quiero estar con los chicos sin pensar en ese tema

El solo siseo y me quede un rato mas hay hasta que me llamaron los gemelos, según para enseñarme algún producto nuevo

-Hay niña, ¿Cómo aceptaste a estos dos?-pregunto Molly y me rei al saber a que se refería

-La tentación señora Molly


	21. Chapter 21

La Madriguera fue el mejor lugar para pasar el verano, no me preocupe de nada, tan solo de divertirme con los Weasley y sentir el calor de una familia nuevamente. Dumbeldore me enviaba cada tercer día un sobre con dinero para cuando me llegara la lista de los útiles de este año, algo que agradecía. Con los gemelos fue fácil aprender que tipo de bromas hacían, Percy el prefecto, molestaba que ese no era ejemplo para nosotras y yo me mofe de el, odiaba cuando la gente se creía superior, y eso demostraba que Slytherin no siempre tenia a la gente con esos aires de grandeza. Ginny hablaba conmigo de los temas que cualquier chica debería entender, yo no, yo tenia que preguntar cada cierta vez que era eso. Sus padres, digamos que a los dos días ya me aceptaron como parte de la familia, y es que los chicos contaron todas las veces que defendía a Ginny de Pansy, entre otras. Lamentablemente Harry no pudo venir, o eso dijo en su carta que recibimos por su lechiza

Por lo que entendí mejor, para los magos interesados en los muggles, todo lo que hicieran parecía tener algo de especial, y no podía hablar tan fácil de que todo eso yo lo conocía, de manera moderna, pero lo conocía. Deamon y Sauk tenían la libertad de salir, pero mientras supieran donde estaba la casa no había mucho problema, adoraba a mis mascotas, compañeros inseparables

-¿Vuelas?-le pregunte a Ginny cuando me senté en mi escoba

-No puedo, los chicos creen que no puedo

-Hazlos cambiar, quiero ver-bajando de ella y dándosela-demuéstrame que tu si puedes

Sonrió como niña pequeña y en menos de un minuto la tenia volando a mi alrededor y mas arriba. Tan solo el verla asi me alegraba. Pero desafortunadamente los chicos llegaron y me regañaron por hacer que su hermana menor volara, y de respuesta, un golpe en la cabeza

-Ella se ve feliz, y yo igual, no me vengan con los celos de hermanos ahora chicos

Escuche un chillido dentro y Ron corrió espantado por su rata, Sauk debió de espantarlo

-¿Como es que tu mascota no se lo ha comido?-pregunta Fred

-Le daría mala indigestión, ya me lo ha dicho-respondí cruzándome de brazos y ver como Sauk venia a mi y se enrollaba sobre mis hombros y un enfadado Ron con su rata en manos

-¡Se quiso comer a Scrabbers!-exclamo molesto

-Dice el que tu rata empezó a morderlo-enseñando una parte con rasguños- y solo le dio un susto

-No entiendo, el es inofensivo-defendió a su mascota y yo murmure maldiciones

 _-*Si supieras que esa estúpida rata es sirviente de Voldemort*-_ pensé mirando con molestia a su rata que se encogió de miedo en las manos de su dueño, que se preparase porque un día de estos lo mato con mis propias manos

En ningún momento me llego una carta de Azkaban, pero suponiendo lo que creo, Sirius estaría averiguando como escapar de esa prisión e ir con Lupin. Estaba pensando en que hacer con cierto hombre lobo, pero la poción que necesitaba era la de Matalobos, y tendría que estar en la escuela para hacerla y que cierto incidente no ocurriese, así esa rata no escaparía, y Sirius obtenida esa libertad robada

O eso paso cuando me entere que logro hacerlo, nadie sabe como, pero traería muchos problemas

* * *

-Creo que le tengo fobia al libro-murmure al tener en las manos ese libro que muerde, pero lo empezó a acariciar y ronroneo, o eso creo

-Tal vez le agradas-musito Ron y me reí por eso

-Una cosa chicos: si lo quien abrir acarícienlo-avise al ver que lo querían hacer

-¿Que mas deben comprar chicos?-pregunto el señor Weasley al salir de Floursih & Boots con los libros

-Los kits de pociones...-respondió Ginny leyendo la lista

Iba a responder pero vi cierta melena castaña y corri contenta

-¡Hermione!-grite abrazándola con entusiasmo

-No pensaba verte aquí-dijo al separarme, y su tonelada de libros

-Vine con los Weasley por las cosas

-¡Herimone!-exclamaron Ron y Ginny llegando junto a mi

-Hola chicos

-¿Papa podemos ir con Hermione por el kit?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Solo si no se separan

-¡Hecho!

-Los veré en el Caldero Chorreante para comer, hasta luego Hermione-se fue de hay en busca de su esposa o a comprar algo

-Cuando terminemos quiero pasar a la tienda de mascotas, si no les molesta-dijo Herms

-No hay problema, con tal de pasear para mi lo que sea-dije alzándome de hombros

-¿Y que tal si Sirius Black nos encuentra?-pregunto algo temeroso Ron

-Bueno, tampoco es que se pasee por el dia con todo el escandalo que hay de su escape


	22. Chapter 22

Ese día no encontré a Draco, y que todas las vacaciones no recibí una carta de el, lo cual me entristeció mucho, era mi mejor amigo, pero por la situación que debería tener en su casa, estaría muy frustrado, pero también que también todos empezaban a cambiar. Yo deje crecer mas mi cabello hasta la cintura, pero se enredaba mucho y tenia que trenzarlo, una coleta o del modo que después me lo peinara antes de dormir. En lo que nos faltaba para ir a la escuela la noticia sobre Sirius Black que escapo ya circulaba por todo el mundo mágico o eso decían, porque donde estaría seria cerca de la escuela por Harry.

-¡Celyan te llego una carta!-llamo Molly, en la puerta porque estaba jugando con Daemon, aunque intente no reírme por su lechuza

-¿De quien señora Molly?

-Del profesor Snape, pero no se que seria-me la dejo y volvió adentro a hacer la comida

Confusa vi el sobre blanco, con el cual era mi "nombre" y de quien lo enviaba, ¿acaso sabrá algo?, lo único que faltaba es que supiera sobre el libro. Con cuidado la abrí y me puse a leer su contenido

 ** _"Creo que ya se habrá enterado de la fuga del señor Black de Azkaban, no se si fue por su dichosa carta o por una razón personal pero ha llegado a oídos de Dumbeldore que Dementores vendrán a la escuela. El me ordeno ir por ti en la mañana del dia antes de impartir clases por un asunto del cual desconozco._**

 ** _Severus Snape"_**

-Mañana vendrá...-murmure doblando esa hoja para luego quemarla en mi palma, volviéndola cenizas, suspire derrotada pero un leve rozón en mis piernas me hizo ver a mi compañero lobezno, acaricie su cabeza y lo deje hay afuera

-¿Que ocurrió?-pregunto la señora al verme tensa

-El profesor Snape vendrá por mi mañana, iré a preparar mis cosas-dije con una sonrisa-agradezco la hospitalidad con la que me trato usted y su familia-no se de donde salió esa actitud tan formal, se me pego lo Malfoy

-¡Anda tu!, ya te hemos dicho que dejes esas formalidades conmigo y mi esposo, creo que mi hijo te pego eso-me rei al saber de quien se referia-pero como mañana te vas, la cena de hoy será especial

-No quiero molestarla

-Tonterías, tu déjate consentirte

Mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas que deseaban salir, pero las contuve parpadeando mis ojos. Eso me recordó a mi madre cuando hacia lo que mas me gustaba, ya eran dos o tres años que llegue aquí, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, pero el estar aquí me recordó a mi familia, el solo no poder verlos ahora me afectaba, pero igual los volvería a ver, un día, solo era esperar un poco mas. La cena en la noche transcurrió mejor de lo que esperaba, el señor Weasley dijo que si deseaba volver en vacaciones, seria bien recibida, los gemelos se quejaron porque mañana iban a enseñarme lo mas reciente en sus bromas para aprovechar el dia, pero igual solo. Pero razone un momento y recordé que hay tenia en mi baúl el colmillo del basilisco, y que tenia que ir por el guardapelo, tenia que hacerlo esta noche.

Cuando todos se durmieron y fuera de madrugada, me levante para no hacer mucho ruido, use algunas cosas para que fuera un bulto debajo de las sabanas y conseguí algo que se pareciera mi cabello para hacerlo mas real por si Ginny se levantaba. Me puse un suéter gris y unos pantalones negros con unas botas, y la túnica que me compre hoy negra y de adentro rojo

-Lo siento-murmure antes de salir de la habitación con sigilo y bajar las escaleras con cuidado y que no rechinara la madera, al salir de la casa solo mire por si no se dieron cuenta, debía de darme prisa-1...2..¡3!

Me tele transporte por Grimmauld Place, algo mareada porque era la segunda vez que lo hacia a una larga distancia. Pero con el colmillo en mi bolsa saque mi varita

Accio..no puedo, era el localizador-dándome un golpe en la cabeza porque si lo decía el guardapelo vendría a mi, y alertaría Kreacher

La casa apareció frente a mi, y entre con paso tranquilo ir recuperar ese dichoso objeto que trajo muchos problemas

Era un completo desastre, a comparación a otros lugares en donde he estado. Tuve que tener mucho cuidado de que no me descubriera ese elfo pero por no fijarme bien me tropecé con algo, provocando un pequeño ruido y alertándolo

-Mierda...-masculle cuando lo escuche cerca mio

-¡INTRUSOS EN LA CASA...!-no lo deje terminar porque puse mis manos en su boca y cabeza,que solo dijera cosas que no comprendía

-Vine por el Guardapelo de Salazar-le dije pero el seguía intentando quitar mi mano de su boca-vengo a destruirlo Kreacher asi que dámelo ya

-¿Como vienes a decir eso cuando no conocía al amo Regulus?-pregunto cuando lo deje hablar-y que esa cosa no es fácil de destruir, yo lo he intentado

-Mira, si tanta desconfianza te da el que yo quiera hacerlo, lo destruiré ahora mismo-mencione seria y quitarme la capucha, sacando de mi bolsa el colmillo-y esto...funcionara

-Con desconfianza en su mirada, el fue por dichoso objeto y me lo trajo y ponerlo en la mesa

-Debe funcionar, no tengo la espada-murmure para decir en Parsel que se abriera, mostrándome la grumosa niebla negra

 _-¿Cuanto mas ocultaras secretos niña?, todo lo que has mostrado es una total mentira_ -decía la voz de Voldemort cuando vislumbre su rostro- _oh mi pequeña Natalia tan inocente...tan rota-_ apreté mis labios con fuerza intentando estar calmada- _tanta traición en tu vida, ¿y crees que esto te lo recompensara?, igual tu te quieres engañar para esconder_

-¿Crees que me importa?-sonreí sin sentimiento alguno y me acerque a el-el pasado que me marco me hace lo que soy ahora, yo misma hare mi futuro, ¡y tu no me detendrás!

Con el colmillo golpee el guardapelo y la explosión no tardo en llegar, empujándome a una pared, golpearme en la espalda y caer al suelo, dejándome adolorida por ese momento. Todo lo que dijo era verdad, yo intente esconder muchas cosas, pero ahora, no me detendría. Con dificultad me levante del suelo y vi el Horrorcux totalmente destruido

-Lo hizo...¡lo hizo lo destruyo!-exclamo Kreacher a verlo quedar sin rastros-por fin amo Regulus...todo acabo

-No todo-dije acercándome a el-por favor...debes de prometer que no dirás a nadie que yo fui quien lo destruyo, porque no puedo borrar tu me moría-me hinque quejándome de dolor-y si vuelvo a regresar, no menciones nada de lo que a pasado

-Si señorita...

-Celyan, espero ya puedas descansa Kreacher-para volverme a tele transportar a la Madriguera, solo que ahora a la habitación. Quitándome toda la ropa y ponerme la piyama, intentando dormir a pesar del dolor que sentía en esos momentos

-Gracias por recibirme-dije a los Weasley y partir con el profesor Snape

-¿Que paso con los Dementores?-pregunte cuando nos tele transporto a la escuela

-Estarán cerca de la escuela-respondió mas serio de lo común, creo que hasta molesto

-¿Algo que le moleste Snape? ¿tomaron de nuevo su lugar?-refiriéndome al puesto de profesor de Defensas Oscuras

-¿Acaso habrá algo que no sepa señorita Moonacre?

-Oiga que bonito dia-cambie de tema corriendo rápido por el pasillo


	23. Chapter 23

El profesor solo me llamo para avisarme que tendría una habitación propia porque había recibido queja de las chicas sobre mi serpiente, cosa que no me molesto en absoluto, pero que era en una torre y alejada, así me despreocupo de que hacia o no. Me aviso que pronto vendría un profesor nuevo, yo solo asentía a sus explicaciones, pero tuve que prestar atención a los Dementores, tenia regalos para los chicos, pero primero fui con Hagrid. Me corrió-porque así lo sentí-y que tenia algo para su primera clase como profesor, y que yo no lo podía ver aun

Así que sin mas opción, me fui a la Cámara de los Secretos

Ignorando a la chica fantasma abrí la entrada y como tobogán me deslice, cayendo en los huesos, tuve que prender fuego hay luego de quitar las rocas que bloqueaban el paso, así solo serian cenizas que limpiaría mas al rato, camine con tranquilidad y volver a abrir otra puerta, dejándome pasar al escenario donde nos enfrentamos a Tom, y hay estaba, el cadáver del Basilisco

-No se porque vine-vi donde ese monstruo salió pero luego escuche unas voces

 ** _¿Papi?_**

-Sauk...-murmure y este salió

-Es por aquí-deslizándose por el suelo me guio a una entrada de piedra que se escondía en la pared, era como el truco del Callejón Diagon, pero aquí debía de hablar parsel para abrirla, ¿será que Voldemort sabia de ella?

 ** _¿Papi?_**

Aunque recordé algo, no podía ser cierto. El pasillo tenia antorchas que se encendieron al pasar, y llegar a lo que era como la sala común pero algo lujosa, gastada y vieja, pero parecía a las de esas familias ricas, pensando que era la sala de Salazar, una chimenea se encendió con el candelabro alumbrando el lugar, muchas telarañas, hasta ratas que sin duda Sauk fue a perseguir y devorar a su deleite

-No pensé que lo encontraras-dijo Salazar apareciendo en un cuadro a mi izquierda

-¿Aquí tienes a ese basilisco?, lo estoy escuchando y...-me interrumpió carcajeándose

-Recién despertaron, pero no son lo que piensas-me explico y yo me acerque a el-veras, cuando ese tal Ryddle vino a saber de mi Cámara nunca supo de ellos, porque solo despiertan con el verdadero amo, yo intente a la fuerza que se abriera el huevo, pero hay estuvo, por muchos siglos esperando a quien mereciera de su poder

-¿Quieres decir...que ellos me reconocen?-pregunte sorprendida

-Creo que quieren conocerte, ve por el pasillo a la derecha, y hay una puerta, ellos están en ese cuarto

Haciendo caso a sus indicaciones fui por el pasillo, no sin antes dejar unos objetos que limpiaran, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, y los llamados seguían, pero eran dos voces, no dude en querer abrir pero con sumo cuidado, como era para afuera lo hice con tal que se iluminara

-¿Papi?-preguntaron dos voces

Pero algo me dejo shokeada, porque esas voces se escuchaban en mi cabeza, no como si me hablaran por voz, ¡por mi cabeza!, conjure el Lumus y me metí, viendo rastro de paja a montones, como cascaras de huevo enormes. Cuando me iba a acerca creí ver dos manos, no así como las de mi tamaño, si no dos de un bebe. Parpadeé un poco y nada, tuve que acercarme a ver y era solo dos basiliscos pequeños, como la mitad de Sauk pero en dos. Hasta que me vieron y vi como de a poco se separaban hasta ser dos, ¿esto era lo que guardaba Salazar?

-Ammm...creo que seria mami-bromee un poco-hola

-¿Usted es nuestra mami?-oh dios creo que moriré de ternura, me hinque para poder verlos

-Algo así, mi nombre es Celyan

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Digamos que estaban durmiendo, pero creo que ahora están bajo mi cuidado

Usando mi suéter los envolví y los lleve a la sala , donde ya limpio los deje en un sillón y fui con Salazar

-¿Puedes explicarme porque de repente se separan?

-Son únicos, y solo porque es "Basilisco de dos cabezas" no seria tomado tan literal

-¡No me salgas con eso!, y luego que tomaron forma humana y...

-Te dije que no se que decir a eso, y la forma humana es una tontería, los basiliscos no pueden tomar esa forma

-Eso no explica que sucede

-Ahora son tuyos niña, eres la única que puede saber eso

-¿Y que pasa si Dumbeldore me descubre?, los matara

-Ese viejo decrepito nunca encontró este lugar, no creo que sepa de ellos si los escondes bien

-No entiendo nada, un basilisco durante cincuenta años dormido, ¡ahora son dos!, y luego es su mirada...-me empecé a preocupar

-Hay si puedo decirte que tengo algo que puede hacerte inmune a su mirada

-¿Una poción acaso?-pregunte sarcástica

-Solo para ti

-¿Y no buscaste algo que pudiera hacer de ellos mas inofensivos?

-¡ESO NO EXISTE ESTUPIDA NIÑA!, no hay forma de que puedan hacerlo

Eso me fastidio mucho así que voltee el cuadro y fui con esas serpientes que recién despertaron

-¿Porque le gritaba al cuadro?

-Porque el no sabe explicar nada-me sente en el suelo frente a ellos-pero tampoco tengo opción de obligarlo-sonreí y acaricie a uno su cabeza-desde hoy seré yo quien los cuide, nadie les hará daño o los utilizara...lo prometo

Aun no puedo olvidar que vi unas manitas, eso me dio la sensación de que si no hubiera ido ellos seguirían dentro sin que nadie los ayudara. Debía de encontrar la manera de que ellos controlaran esa forma de matar, al menos que ellos decidieran si la utilizaban o no. Sauk me explico que los Basiliscos eran peligrosos, pero debía tomar el riesgo porque si Voldemort los descubre, todo terminara

* * *

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts

Cuando todos llegaron paso el mismo procedimiento, como presentaciones de Lupin y Hagrid como profesores. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, porque deje a Narcissus y a Stella solos en mi cuarto, pero con ratas para comer y que Sauk los vigilara, porque estaría aquí y no podía dejar que salieran y asustaran a todos. Aunque me dio alegría ver a los chicos, pero igual seguía preocupada por muchas cosas

Cuando todos nos íbamos el profesor Lupin se interpuso en mi camino

-Necesito hablar con usted-hablo serio y yo solo asentí, siguiéndolo al que seria su despacho

Cuando llegamos cerro la puerta y me senté

-Si es sobre Sirius se que esta aquí-solte de repente

-Me leyó la mente-sacando una carta de su pantalón y entregármela-el me la dio para usted, creo que es la respuesta a su carta

-Entiendo

-¿Y porque la envió?, no lo conoce para que la enviara

-Es mi padre-bromee pero su cara me dio risa-no es verdad, es solo que quiero ayudarlo a que tenga su libertad a esa injusta encarcelación

-Dumbeldore sospechara de usted

-Si es así debo de tener un perfil bajo-murmure cruzándome de brazos-a propósito...

-¿Que?

-¿Cuando puedo ver a Sirius?

Lupin suspiro al verme impaciente

-Yo le preguntare, pero no puede decirle a los demás que esta aquí

 _-*Y usted no se convierta en hombre lobo*-_ pensé seria

-De acuerdo, gracias por la carta-guardándola en mi túnica-creo que ya debo de retirarme profesor Lupin-saliendo de su despacho e irme por fin a mi habitación

-¡Celyan!-escucho a Draco y cuando lo veo el viene corriendo hacia mi

-Hola...

-¿Porque no estas en las mazmorras?-pregunta cuando llega frente a mi

-Las chicas se quejaron de mi serpiente, y me dieron un cuarto personal

-Debiste decírmelo, tuve que preguntar en donde estabas

-¡Aww!, me quieres Drac

-No digas tonterías-dijo entre dientes-estaba preocupado

-Mañana hablamos, nos regañaran si nos encuentran por los pasillos y no deseo a Snape detrás mío

-Buenas noches Celyan

-Buenas noches Draco-sonrió al irme a mi cuarto y ver a mis serpientes durmiendo en donde era una cama improvisada para ellos, me pongo mi piyama y me dispongo a dormir y esperar que sea de dia


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando llego el día en que Hagrid nos daría su primera clase me emocione, quería subirme en un Hipogrifos, era como subirme a un caballo pero que vuela y con pico, pero en la noche no deje de pensar sobre Sirius, por lo que no dormí mucho y estaba desvelada. Pero tuve que vestirme y salir para buscar a los chicos quienes estaban juntos y me sorprendí de ver a Draco con ellos

-¿Estas enfermo Draco?-pregunte burlona y el me miro mal

-Cállate Celyan

-¿Y que creen que nos enseñe Hagrid?-pregunto Hermione para que no peleáramos

-Hay que ir a ver para saberlo-pero luego vi a Harry y fui a abrazarlo-supe lo del tren, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias por preocuparte Celyan

-Ya ustedes, se que se quieren pero ya-replico Draco y le saque la lengua-tenemos una clase ahora

-Pues andando chicos

La clase era de Historia Magica, y hubo momentos en que quise dormirme pero no quería recibir un regaño y baja de puntos, por lo que me esforcé en mantenerme despierta porque cuando me quise dormir Draco me golpeo con un pergamino en la cabeza y varios se rieron, gruñí un poco y espere a que terminara la clase

Ya en la hora del almuerzo comimos con Ginny sobre sus clases, y que me seguía molestando sobre Percy y yo tratando de ignorarla aunque cierto rubio se le unió haciéndome molestar mas, terminado con ellos y puré de manzana en la cara, ya se muy infantil pero no soportaba que me molestaran con eso de nuevo, cuando iba a la preparatoria era igual, pero solo era un tonto rumor y que el tipo era un patán, nunca hubo alguien de mi interés, ahora no lo se.

Terminando nos despedimos de Ginny y nos reunimos con los demás para la clase de Hagrid, que era en el Bosque Prohibido o bueno en un prado. Me preocupe por Stella y Narcissus, ¿Qué tal si querían salir? aunque les ordene que se quedaran adentro, aunque me empezaba a doler mi ojo de nuevo

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña Hagrid nos guio a donde nos daría la clase, mi sueño se quito pero Draco era ahora el enojado conmigo y yo escondiéndome entre Ron y Harry, usándolos de escudo contra la furia de cierto rubio, aunque note algo curioso y es que ni Ginny miraba a Harry o este a Cho, lo deje pasar y llegamos al lugar

-Acérquense todos, y tengan buena visión-explico Hagrid-pero primero abran sus libros

-¿Como lo abrimos...?-pregunto Draco y tanto yo como Ron lo acariciamos y este se abrió-suertudos

-No nos culpes porque tu libro te odie Malfoy

-Les dejo unos momentos para que abran su libro, iré por algo importante-se fue el y tuve que acariciar el libro de Draco y se calmara

-¿Porque todo lo peligroso es algo fácil para ti?-pregunta el y yo levanto mis hombros

-Nunca e sentido eso, no desde que...-cuando iba a decir algo indebido solo cerré la boca de golpe-olvídenlo, no tiene caso hablar de ello

-Oye Celyan-me habla Herms y le miro curiosa-¿para que te quería el profesor Lupin ayer?

-Nada importante, solo ayuda en sus clases-conteste intranquila-oigan que esta llegando Hagrid con...¡oh!

Hagrid llego con el hipogrifos, se veía genial de cerca y n persona, era jalado por unas cadenas que tenia y queriendo comer lo que Hagrid tenia colgado, todos parecían anonados y al parecer unos ansiosos de el

-Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en montarlo?-pregunto el y yo alce mi mano rápidamente-eso Celyan, ahora acércate despacio

Hice lo que me pidió, ya después de unos pasos me incline como si hiciera una reverencia y seguir mirando al Hipogrifo, quien hacia lo mismo y terminar con una reverencia también, Hagrid solo me felicito y me pidió acercarme a el. Intentando estar tranquila lo hice alzando mi mano pero para sorpresa mía se acerco y su cabeza se froto en mi pecho, yo lo acaricie con cuidado

-Al parecer Draco tiene razón-murmure sonriente

-¡Bien hecho!, ahora puedes montarlo-sentí como me sostenía con sus grandes manos y me sentó en el lomo de Buckbeark-sostente fuerte

No mentiré que solté un grito cuando nos alzamos en el aire, hasta temí de arrancarle plumas por mi agarre pero la sensación del viento en mi cara fue increíble, era al diferente que subirme a la escoba, era un cosquilleo en mi estomago que daba cosquillas. Cuando volvimos el siguiente fue Harry, quien paso lo mismo y después todos querían, me alegre que esto fuera un buen cambio

Ya mas tarde fui de nuevo con el profesor Lupin por su respuesta

-Sirius desea verte pronto, solo que debes tener una excusa si vamos con el-explico y yo asentí

-Lo que debo hablar con el es importante, ya se el porque fue encerrado y que es una mentira-dije sentada en una silla-y por una mentira el fue encerrado por un delito que no cometió

-¿porque lo crees?-pregunta y por su mirada se ve interesado

Por unos minutos todo fue silencio, me mordía mi labio inferior intentando decidir si decirle o no el porque lo hacia, una porque era lo correcto, pero también me recordaba a mi, el recuerdo del Horrorcrux llego a mi mente _"tan inocente...tan rota"_ , cada quien tenia un porque de su existencia y de su camino, la sombra de quien fui y soy me perseguiría siempre, y es que mis demonios no me dejaban en paz. Me levante de mi asiento y fui a la puerta para salir, pero antes se lo dije

-Porque yo también lo sufrí-y termine cerrando la puerta

Cuando llego la hora de la cena trate de ignorar el mal sabor que tenia en mi boca por recordar el pasado, algo que ni mis padres sabían o intentaban saber el porque de mi soledad, de mi ausencia al entrar en mi propio mundo, no vivía en un mundo de fantasía, porque ni eso me lograba salvar de esa oscuridad. Draco me pregunto y yo solo le respondí que estaba cansada. Cuando termino yo me fui a mi cuarto y al abrirla mis serpientes estaban en la cama

-Estaban ansiosos-dijo Sauk y yo me senté en la orilla dejando que se me acercaran-te esta preocupando algo, se puede notar en tu mirada

-Desde que fui a destruir ese guardapelo me recordó cosas que no deseaba que regresaran-respondí acariciando su cabeza con cuidado- pero que también debo de hacerlo ahora, porque si no el futuro que deseo prevenir será peor, se que no puedo hacerlo, por el efecto mariposa que e creado en estos años, pero si deseo salvarlos tengo que hacer algo

Me puse mi piyama y me acosté en la cama donde ellos solo se acostaron encima mío y deje que la oscuridad y el silencio me envolviera y caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero sentía, que desde esta noche nada seria igual

Me desperté con ayuda de Stella que se pasaba sobre mi y yo queriéndola quitar solo movía mi mano par hacerlo pero me dijo que debía de hacerlo e ir a clases, tuve que hacerle caso e ir al baño y quitarme el sueño que me cargaba. Fui rápido aprovechando que era temprano, disfrutando del agua caliente pero algo me extraño, y es que sentí un leve ardor en mi cuerpo es que en mis brazos tenia heridas, siendo moretones como cortadas y sentí que en la espalda era igual, por lo que fue rápido el baño e irme a mi habitación para verme en el espejo de mi cuarto, tenia igual o mas grandes, como si me hubiese peleado con alguien

-En la noche te levantaste y te despareciste-dijo Sauk al verme confundida- fue después de la media noche y nos preocupaste, te esperamos hasta la madrugada tenias la capucha puesta y si no fuera que veo en la oscuridad, jure que tu pelo era blanco

-Me explicas después, tengo que...-no pude terminar cuando Sauk y Stella se enrollaron en mis piernas

No entendía que querían hacer pero sentí como algo se clavaba en mi piel obligándome a tapar mi boca con mis manos y no soltar el grito de dolor que sentía cuando lo hicieron, me dolio por un momento y luego en mi reflejo, vi en mi piel desnuda como las heridas se desaparecían, pareciendo que nunca estuvieron y el dolor se fue. Cuando termino se separaron y sus mordidas igual desparecieron

-¿Como...?

-No podíamos permitir que estuvieras herida, eres nuestra ama-explico Stella-cuando estas conectado a quien será tu amo o ama, tu magia nos alimenta como el que nosotros seamos de ayuda, nuestro veneno fue una especie de cura

Aunque me sorprendí de sus palabras, solo les agrade y pensé en llevarlos a mi clase, tuve que aplicar otro hechizo expansivo en mi túnica y que todos entraran, porque creía que podía ser bueno que vinieran conmigo

Hoy era la clase con Lupin


	25. Chapter 25

Todos miraban atentos al armario que tenia al lado el profesor Lupin, yo solo me puse detrás de Harry por si acaso. Nos estaba explicando que era un Boggart, los lugares en donde el podía estar y que era un cambia forma, tomando la forma de lo que mas tememos. El primero en pasar fue Neville y su peor miedo era Snape-¿quien no le teme?- el armario se sacudía y cuando se abrió de hay salió el profesor

-¡Riddikulo!-grito apuntando su varita a el y este estaba vestido con ropas de abuela

Cuanto deseaba tomar una foto

Cada uno pasaba y tenían que enfrentar a su miedo, como si con eso ya no los hiciera asustarse, el Boggart tomaba cada forma con rapidez al mirar a la persona y se transformaba en el peor miedo de uno. Cuando toco el turno de Harry este cambio a un Dementor,tuve que ponerme frente a Harry rápido porque no debía hacerlo Lupin, y eso volvió a cambiar a mi peor miedo, a ese que no quería ver. Tomo una forma humana, y no cualquiera, era yo pero con solo 7 años, tenia lo que era un vestido de cuadros, descalza y con sus brazos a los lados, temblaba mucho porque estaba llorando, me quede en shock cuando reconocí los moretones que tenia en los brazos y piernas, pero su mirada, su mirada estaba vacía, y que solo repetía "no mas..."

-¡Riddikulo!

Tomo la forma de un pingüino con un tutu rosa y caminando en círculos, varios se rieron pero pude sentir tenso a Harry detrás mío. Pero caí de sopetón en el suelo, mirando al frente y sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, no quise, no quería recordar eso ¡no lo quería!, estaba muda; pero vi como Harry se ponía al frente y se hincaba tratando que reaccionara, no lo escuchaba solo podía ver como movía la boca, hasta que sentí un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda, cuando mire a la persona se trataba de Harry que tenia su mano alzada, el me había golpeado

-Yo...

-Mejor vámonos a la enfermería, Draco

-Profesor nos vamos-obligándome a levantar del suelo

-De acuerdo, y los demás la clase sigue-dijo el y nosotros nos salimos del salón dejando a todos atrás, y yo solo me quede callada

Caminamos en silencio hasta la enfermería, los dos tomándome de cada brazo por si me volvía a caer, tan solo me dejaba llevar sin pensar en nada. Cuando llegamos solo me senté en una camilla y miraba al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, pensé que no me haría efecto, pero me equivoque

-¿Quien era esa niña?-pregunto Harry cauteloso de mi reacción

-...-

-Celyan, ¿quien era?

-Yo...la niña era yo-conteste golpeando la camilla con mis manos-¡joder era yo!

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, el shock paso a molestia y enojo, tan solo deseaba volver a golpear algo mas grande, deseaba desquitarme con lo que sea. Cuando los mire sentí que alguien me abrazaba con fuerza, me tense por un momento pero después solo se lo devolví con una mano ya que la otra la sostenía Draco, quien solo me miraba preocupado, me aleje de Harry y lo fui a abrazar a el

Estuvimos así unos minutos en silencio, sabia que me querían preguntar el como o quien, pero no era el mejor momento, así que nos quedamos hay hasta que llegaron Hermione y Ron preocupados, no dije nada pero fui con ellos a abrazarlos, de verdad necesitaba uno, de los que considero amigos y parte importante de mi vida, pero me sentí impotente, débil de ese recuerdo que quería tener olvidado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Hermis y yo asentí-no te presionaremos en decirnos, pero aquí estamos para ti Cel

-Gracias chicos-sonreí a duras penas-pero es algo que no...-

-¡Si importa!, ¿Por qué siempre actúas como si no te importara?-pregunto molesto Draco, le mire-siempre es lo mismo Celyan, en los momentos que estas así tratas de ocultarlo, no es la primera vez

-¡Porque debe ser así!, porque cuando recuerdo el porque soy así prefiero olvidarlo, hacerme la tonta antes de sentirme e esa manera-le dije yo cansada- así siempre e sido, siempre ignorando lo malo, que dicen de mi, como me miran, ¡así siempre e sido!

-¡Deja de ser tan tonta!

-¡Tu deja de ser un idiota!

Los dos nos mirábamos desafiantes, pero eso me ayudo a descargar ese sentimiento que me empezaba a surgir

-Pero ya no puedo, ¿verdad?-pregunte con una sonrisa- no ahora que los tengo a ustedes chicos

-Y nos tendrás, ya no es necesario que sigas guardando todo

-Creo que es verdad, mejor vamos a clases- me estire un poco-hay que irnos a clases muchachos

* * *

En Quiddich nuestro capitán se había graduado, ya no era necesario tener que aguantarlo pero igual debíamos practicar si queríamos ganar este año, algo que ahora si haríamos esta vez, aunque hoy iba a ver a Sirirus o eso me dijo el profesor, solo que debíamos ser cautelosos y no llamar la atención de nadie

El permiso que teníamos que traer firmado para ir a Hogsmeade, por supuesto no lo tenia porque mi "tío" no estaba, pero igual me dejaban ir aunque no estaba muy segura. y que la rata de Ron estaba mas que loca que antes, como no, teniendo al que fue uno de sus amigos cerca, ganas de ir y transformarla que me aguantaba

Además que se acercaba mi festividad favorita que era Halloween, que es mi cumpleaños

-Quiero dulces-murmure deseosa

-¿Para que te pongas peor?, no gracias-el comentario de Draco fue ignorado por mi-haste la loca

-Con gusto Drac

-Ya quiero ir yo-dijo Harry y sonreí triste

-*Harry...*

Cuando nos fuimos los de Slytherin estaba mirando como una niña en un parque de diversiones. Pero cierto rubio parecía mi padre teniéndome quieta y a su lado, que para no perderme o no se, ya cuando encontramos a los chicos fue extraño sin Harry, pero era fácil de saber que si su tío no firmo, no vendría al menos no por hoy. Compramos variedad de dulces en la tienda en Honeydukes, guardando para Ginny y Harry, luego por una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas, y a otras mas.

Cuando llegamos al castillo fui a buscar a Harry rápido, preguntando donde podía estar y hasta que lo encontré donde lo abrace

-¡Harry traje dulces!, y otras cosas-dije intentando animarlo como el a mi-vamos a comer dulces vamos

-Draco tiene razón, te pones hiperactiva con mucha azúcar-hice unos pucheros y se rio-es broma, siempre eres así

-Que malo, por eso mejor me voy con Ginny

-¡No dame dulces!, ¿Cuáles traes?-pregunto cuando le di la bolsa

-Busquemos a los chicos porque los deje solos-murmure a darme cuenta de la situación

-Oye, el profesor Lupin te esta buscando pero no me dijo el porque

-¿Enserio?, pues luego voy con el

Cuando encontramos a los chicos me preguntaron porque corrí así pero señale a Harry y presentía que no me dejarían en paz luego. Cuando pude fui al despacho del profesor donde me esperaba

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto y el asiente

Salimos del castillo para dirigirnos al Sauce Boxeador, el arrojo un hechizo que lo tranquilizo y entramos por el hueco entre sus raíces, caminamos por un rato hasta que llegamos a la Casa de los Gritos, llevándome a una habitación que me era conocida

-¡Sirius!-grito Lupin

De una esquina salió el que era Sirius Black, con ropas rotas y sucias, con una apariencia que si lo definían como loco. Me acerque a el con calma

-Sirius...

-¿Tu sabes quien lo hizo verdad?-pregunto de repente y yo asentí-¿como?

-Fácil, usted es el padrino de Harry...no es capaz de hacerle daño ni a sus amigos-murmure con una pequeña sonrisa, y el se quedo sorprendido por mis palabras- no es capaz de eso

No se porque pero sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, algo que hice cuando fui a el y lo abrace de los costados, el correspondió algo denso pero no me separo de el, me aleje avergonzada de mi actitud y me reí apenada

-Lo siento...-me disculpe

-No importa-con un ademan de manos-¿le dirás a Harry?

-El no sabe nada, ni Dumbeldore o Snape se lo dijeron-respondí y el se entristeció-pero si se entera, no creo que será la mejor versión

-¿Y como harás para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius?-pregunto Lupin

-Denme a finales de este año, es necesario conseguir pruebas-dije de forma sabia-por ahora es mejor que sigas escondido y...

-¿Y que?-preguntaron

-¿Quien fue el que quiso entrar en Grryfindor?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos molesta-el profesor es un Hombre Lobo-el mencionado iba a replicar pero lo calle con mi mano-no se haga que lo huelo en usted, y que Sirius es un animago

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Tengo mis secretos, ni Dumbeldore lo sabe-reí por ese pensamiento-pero así debe ser, solo hay que mantener un perfil bajo si esto funciona

-Confiamos en ti, pero...-Sirius parecía querer algo-¿como es Harry?, Lupin me dijo pero...

-Cuando lo veas lo entenderás si te lo digo arruinaría la sorpresa-dije divertida-ya se que desea verlo, es su ahijado pero no se puede arriesgar a que lo lleven de vuelta a Azkaban o pero...que lo vallan a matar

-Ella tiene razón Sirius, lo mas razonable es que sigas aquí

-No se puede evitar, soy el mas buscado por culpa de El-hablo con rencor

-Creo que debemos irnos, o alguien va a sospechar-nos dijo Lupin y yo asiento-te veré luego Sirius

-Hasta luego señor Sirius-me despido con una mano y volvemos para que nadie empiece a notar mi total insistencia


	26. Chapter 26

Hoy en el desayuno Ginny llego con un periódico en las manos y parecía preocupada, hasta a Draco le preocupo su estado. Ella solo nos lo tendió y yo me puse a ver la primera pagina, cuando lo lei hasta yo me puse algo pálida por la nota

 ** _"ASESINATOS DE MAGOS"_**

 ** _Hace poco se ha hecho un descubrimiento de varias muertes de magos y brujas, se da a entender que la mayoría fue por un maleficio, pero otros tuvieron una muerte mas horrible por las investigaciones y los pocos datos recolectados. También que estos magos eran anteriormente seguidores del Innombrable, hay un posible rumor de una venganza, aunque la cantidad de muertes es mínima, pero puede también haber otro ataque en los próximos días_**

 ** _El Profeta_**

-¿Un asesino serial?-pregunte pasándole el periódico a Draco

-Y que estén matando a los seguidores de EL no es coincidencia

-Pero no es nuestro asunto, es del Ministerio-hablo Draco molesto-hay muchos que se están revelando

-Mejor...no pensemos mas en esto y terminemos el desayuno, debemos ir al partido de hoy-tratando de sonar convincente, ellos solo asintieron para terminar

Desde la visita a Sirius e intentado capturar a la rata de Ron pero desaparecía y ni Sauk podía saber donde estaba. Y desde hace días e amanecido con moretones y heridas dándome a pensar en que esto no es coincidencia alguna. Hoy era el partido contra Gryffindor, y el clima de hoy era horrible, hasta deje a mis serpientes en la Camara y no estuvieran encerrados todo el día en mi cuarto, así ellos tenían libertad de espacio. Como ya no recordaba bien unos hechos no sabia si esto pasaría o no.

Cuando estábamos en el partido la lluvia no nos dejaba ver bien del todo, pero el partido iba bien para Slytherin por las anotaciones de Draco, pero me preocupaba mas el encontrar a Harry que la Snich, para un largo rato cuando vi a alguien alzarse mas al cielo, fue cuando note que era Harry y volé rápido a el, cuando lo alcance el me miro a mi e intente hablarle, pero todo quedo en un horrible silencio que ni la lluvia podía escucharse, ambos miramos abajo y hay, debajo de nosotros, un grupo de Dementores con sus capuchas negras y al parecer, viéndonos porque empezaron a volar a nosotros

-¡HARRY!-grite al verlo petrificado

Cuando los vi mas cerca no dude en sacar mi varita-que escondí en el uniforme- para hacer el encantamiento, pero debía pensar en un recuerdo feliz, uno que me llenara de felicidad o no funcionaria. Cuando sentí el tiempo detenerse fue cuando recordé eso, tan solo debía de recordar lo poco que me hacia feliz

-¡EXPRECTRO PATRONUM!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y de mi varita, lo que empezaba a ser como un pequeño destello de luz se transformaba en una luz segadora y que alejaba a todos los Dementores, pero cuando sentí un frio mire a donde debía estar Harry, me asusto al verlo caerse rápido, tuve que dejar el encantamiento e ir por el-¡Accio Harry!

No note cuando yo me separe de la escoba, no note cuando solo abrace a Harry y cuando todo se volvió negro

* * *

Cuando me desperté sentí a un dolor horrible en mi brazo derecho, me lo había fracturado ya que en la caída choque con una piedra antes de ser salvador por el director o eso fue lo que me contaron. Los chicos estaban preocupados por como caímos de repente del cielo, hasta unos compañeros mas de ambas casas nos miraban, hasta unos agradecieron el haberlo salvado, ¿Quién no se asustaría al vernos caer de quien sabe cuantos metros y desmayados?

Después de un rato todos se fueron menos los chicos

-¿Celyan que paso exactamente?-pregunto Hermione-de repente vimos una luz blanca y ya después ustedes cayendo

-Yo...-no sabia como explicarlo

-Dumbelodre parecía furioso por lo que paso-siguió Draco de ese momento

Asentí sabiendo lo que podría pasar

-Escuche el grito de nuevo-dijo Harry de repente-lo escuche

-Tal vez algo que recordaste-le dije yo-nadie lo escucho Harry, ni yo que estaba hay

-P-Por mi culpa tu estas...

-¿Esto?, me voy a recuperar lo juro, no fue culpa de nadie

-Aunque eso no explica el porque de esa luz-repitió Ginny y yo suspire

-Es el encantamiento Patronus-dijo alguien mas entrando a la enfermería, y supuse quien era-no es un encantamiento fácil de hacer, lo que me sorprende es que lo haya utilizado

-Digamos que lo escuche por hay-dije incomoda por la situación-era eso o dejar que nos hicieran algo esas cosas

-Dejare que descansen a sido un día muy duro para ambos-sonrió de forma misteriosa-es hora de la cena

-Es cierto, debemos irnos ya-dijo Herms y los demás concordaron-Madame Pomfrey dijo que se queden aquí hasta que puedan recuperarse

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, el debe de esta pensando en los gritos de aquella que fue su madre

-¿Como te sientes Celyan?-pregunto y yo sonrió

-Incomoda por no poderme mover, ¿que tal tu?

-Mareado por todo

-Ya te había pasado en el tren ¿verdad?-asintió dándome la razón-siempre que queremos un año normal sucede algo, pero eso le quita lo aburrido

-¿porque escuche esos gritos?,nadie puede hacerlo

-No creo poderte dar una respuesta Harry

-Siempre va haber algo que no digas, como ahora...

-Es diferente, te lo dije esa vez, cuando pueda les contare todo, fue una promesa

-¿Porque no hacerlo ahora? ¿Qué es lo malo?

-Que Voldemort venga por mi-lo solté seria y vi su cara de sorpresa-no puedo arriesgar a nadie, menos a ti Harry

Ambos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, pero creo que este seria un tema sin concluir ahora

* * *

Paso una semana después de que pude recuperarme totalmente, pero el profesor Lupin tuvo que falta y no sabia bien el porque de su falta, y teniendo a Snape enseñando, algo que pudo ser mala idea, dejándonos de tarea eso de los Hombres Lobo

Harry pidiéndome que le enseñara como hacer el Patronus y solo le sugerí irse con Lupin, que el podía enseñarle mejor pero me seguía insistiendo en que le enseñara, por lo que fuimos ambos a buscar al profesor y que me ayudara

-¡Profesor!-grite al verlo en su despacho

-¿Ocurre algo chicos?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Harry quiere que le enseñe el Patronus pero le dije que podía usted y yo...

-¿Algo por lo que no lo quiere hacer señorita Moonacre?

-No soy buena maestra-me rectifique

-Hagamos algo-viéndonos a los dos- el próximo trimestre si Harry aun quiere yo le enseño, pero creo que es conveniente que tu lo hagas igual

-Eso no cambia nada-haciendo una mueca-pero creo que asi será

-¿Porque tanto empeño que no o hagas tu?-pregunto Harry y yo negué

-Gracias profesor-le ignore y me fui rápido

-¡Celyan!-me gritaron y no voltee a mirar siguiendo mi camino-¡demonios Celyan!

-¡No deseo enseñarte porque temo lo peor!-le grite y varios nos voltearon a ver-ese fue mi primer intento, no deseo que te enseñe mal y pase...

-Confió en ti, se que puedes hacerlo-me miro serio el-eres capaz

-Harry...

-Oigan tortolos dejen sus peleas de parejas-escuche decir a Draco y yo me sonrojo

-No somos pareja rubia-le dije yo

-Eso es lo que dudo

Maldecía a Draco por decir eso, era peor que la vez que Ginny me molestaba con Percy

* * *

Diciembre llego con rapidez y con ello las vacaciones para la salida a Hogsmeade, Draco decidió quedarse porque según el para no escuchar a su padre y las quejas, pero salio con Hermione y Ron al verme de necia y quedarme con Harry, que era para que no se quedara solo

Cuando ellos se fueron estuve con Harry hablando de algo y nos raptaron un dúo de gemelos y nos llevaron a un lado

-¿No deberían estar en Hogsmeade?-pregunte confusa

-No era valido divertirse y ustedes aquí...-dijo George

-Así que este regalo es para ambos-continuo Fredd sacando el mapa

-¿Y esto que es?-pregunta Harry

-Es la clave de nuestro éxito-ambos se miraron

-Aunque nos cueste despedirnos de el, creo que lo necesitan mas que nosotros

-Es un pergamino viejo, ¿de que serviría?

-Celyan tus palabras sonaron muy frías-haciéndose los heridos y rodé los ojos

-Esto no es cualquier cosa, es el Mapa del Merodeador-dijo Fredd y con su varita lo dijo-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

 ** _Y en las paginas, se empezaba a ver algo escrito con tinta negra_**

 ** _Los señores Lunático,Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_**

 ** _Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_**

 ** _están orgullosos de presentar_**

 ** _El Mapa del Merodeador_**

-Wow...-dije sorprendida

Ambos nos explicaron como funcionaba cada cosa, los pasadizos secretos, las personas, que esto nos serviría mucho para lo que fuera que hiciéramos

-Cuando terminen, digan "Travesura Realizada", así nadie mas vera lo que ustedes ve

-Muchas gracias chicos-dijimos al unísono

Harry tuvo que irse por su capa antes de que nos fuéramos, pero no lo deseaba, si el veía al Ministro de Magia lo seguiría y...diablos, a veces odiaba el tener que hacer todo esto. Cuando nos reencontramos usamos el mapa e irnos por uno de los pasadizos que daba a la dulcería, no se porque, pero me sentí incomoda con su cercanía, aun así trate de ignorar la sensación

Cuando logramos verlos viendo la casa de los Gritos, quisimos hacerles una broma

-¡Pero que..-!-exclamo Draco cuando recibió una bola de nieve-¿quien lo hizo?

Aunque quisimos reprimir la risa, no pudimos controlarlos

-Chicos salga, ya los escuchamos-dijo Ron y nos quitamos la capa de encima-¿como lograron venir?

-Secreto Weasley-guiñe el ojo

Fuimos a Hogsmeade y quisimos entrar a una tienda pero vimos a McGonagall y al Ministro, no me dio tiempo de detenerlo porque los siguió al lugar donde entraban, ya que al querer entrar estaban las cabezas

-Hay no...-murmure angustiada

* * *

Cuando vimos pisadas en el suelo, tuvimos que seguirlos por como tiro a un coro

Lo encontramos aun con la capa puesta, sentado en una roca y destrozado, escucho la "verdad" del porque Sirius estaba en Azkaban, Hermione se la quito y vimos sus ojos cristalinos y una lagrima traicionera por la rabia que sentía

-Era su amigo...¡ERA SU AMIGO!-grito y yo fui a abrazarlo, nos dolía el verlo en ese estado, pero no podía decirle tan fácil que fue Peter Pettiwer el que ayudo a la muerte de sus padres

-Mírame Harry-le sostuve el rostro con mis manos, estaba arrodillada en frente suyo-¿confías en nosotros cierto?-el asintió con desgano-en estos momentos ninguno puede decir algo para animarte ahora pero...tenemos que irnos al Castillo, tampoco es bueno quedarnos aquí, vamos

Tuve que llevarlo yo por el mismo pasadizo pero diciéndole a los demás que estaríamos bien, en todo el rato estaba callado, así que cuando volvimos al castillo no tarde ni un minuto de poder abrazarlo aun bajo la Capa, lo mire a los ojos tratando de no verlo con lastima ni pena, porque era lo menso que podía hacer

-No te reprimas, llora...-susurre escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro

El me abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi me quejo del dolor, pero no era buen momento. Mi hombro mojado por sus lagrimas me desagarraban el corazón, pero aunque me decía mi cabeza que lo mejor era no decirle ahora, mi corazón decía otra cosa

 _-*Pero por mas que quiero no puedo*-_ pensé asustada de que si Peter estaba por aquí, el escaparía y ya no había vuelta atrás-aquí estoy Harry, aquí estoy...


	27. Chapter 27

En los siguientes días me sentí mas unida a Harry, pero era porque casi siempre salía de su dormitorio, iba a mi habitación y pasábamos horas hablando, quería distraerlo de ese dolor que sufría ahora luego de escuchar esas cosas. Al igual que seguían las muertes misteriosas de los mortifagos,las marcas, y el como empezaba a tener sueños extraños.

Los chicos un día me descubrieron un rasguño en mi cuello, dije que fue una caída de la escoba pero no parecieron creerme del todo, hasta Draco que me acoso un rato en querer saberlo, y yo no se lo iba a decir. Los encuentros con Sirius igual eran contados, siempre intentando animarle o llevándole comida, el pobre tuvo que saber lo que ocurrió, y me agradeció lo que intentaba hacer

Stella y Narcissus, bueno, aun no descubría el como hacer que su mirada de muerte no surtiera efecto cuando tuvieran la "edad". Pero gracias a ellos, el tener la Cámara de los Secretos a mi disposición, pero Salazar seguía sin decirme lo que necesitaba. Me dio unas localizaciones, así que estaba esperando que pudiera irme cuando tenga el tiempo necesario

Pero cambio una mañana cuando llego Navidad

-Mama~

Me llamaban, pero me tape con las cobijas toda la cabeza y seguí durmiendo

-¡Mama!

-Oigan yo...-me quede muda al ver lo que menos creía hacer en mi vida

En mi cama estaban dos niños de no mas de seis años, para variar gemelos. El primero era un niño, de cabello castaño blanco con unos mechones negros, sus ojos de color ámbar y piel blanca, la otra una niña de igual forma pero que le llegaba a la barbilla sus cabellos enmarañados. Desnudos, y mirándome. Iba a gritar cuando los reconocí, ambos eran Stella y Narcissus

-¿C-Como los dos...?

-No lo sabemos, solo que desde que despertamos podíamos transformarnos en...esto-dijo Narcissus asustado-pero es extraño..es como si debiéramos hacerlo

-Mama tengo miedo-dijo Stella y yo solo me acerque a ellos abrazándolos

 _-*Eso es extraño pero...me recordó ese dia*-_ pensé cuando vi dos manos humanas cuando nacieron-todo estará bien, esto es algo, nuevo pero lo solucionare

Ahora en verdad debía de cuidaros, porque si Voldemort los tiene en sus manos seria mas fácil para el mandarlos de esta forma aun lado, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, ¡de ninguna manera!, antes muerta que querer dárselos a ese infeliz

Luego de que encogí ropa mía para ellos, espere a que se convirtieran de nuevo, podían hacerlo pero luego volvían a humanos, tendría que hacer compras después para ellos. No sabia si dejarlos aquí, no me gustaba dejarlos solos y en esa forma. Unos minutos después se me ocurrió llevárselos a Sirius, era lo único que se me ocurría, así que los tome en mis manos y aparecimos en la casa de los Gritos

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿y ellos quienes son?-pregunto Sirius menos sucio, y señalándolos

-Mis...¿hijos?-dije lo ultimo en pregunta pero cuando quiso decir algo lo detuve-te contare la verdad solo si no les atacas, o me atacas a mi-dije seria, el asintió sentándose-ellos son, bueno, Basiliscos...

-¿¡PORQUE RAYOS TIENES A DOS BASILISCOS!?-grito molesto, y ellos se aferraron a mi

-¡PORQUE ASI PASO SIRIUS! y necesito que los cuides hoy, se que suena tonto que ellos sean Basiliscos pero los tengo desde que comencé el año, y han estado bajo mi cuidado desde entonces-explique recuperando la calma-estoy buscando algo para que no estén matando por hay, y si también los tengo bajo mi protección es que si Voldemort los tiene todo acabara...y no permitiré que ese maldito los toque

El pareció sorprenderse de mis palabras, pero luego los miro y asintió

-Solo porque no los usaras para esas cosas, déjalos yo veré como encargarme-dijo el y deje a los "niños" en el suelo pero se pusieron detrás mío

-Esta bien, el los cuidara-dije tratando de tranquilizarlos-volveré en unas horas, no causen problemas a Sirius, ¿de acuerdo?

Tarde un poco en convencerlos de que estaba bien estar con SIrius, pero les deje comida-a los tres, porque ellos no creo que pudieran comer ratas en esa forma- y me fui de nuevo al castillo cambiándome, aliviada de que fuera mas temprano

Fui a las mazmorras y entre encontrándome a Draco abriendo un paquete, y vi lo que era un suéter tejido

-Hola Drac

-Llegas tarde, te enviaron regalos-señalando unos cuantos paquetes- de alguna forma recibí esto...¿porque?

-Yo también recibí uno-sacando de uno similar pero el mío tenia C y azul-la señora Weasley los envía por agradecimiento

-¡Celyan!, no es justo no me esperaron-dijo Ginny y nos reímos por el mohín que hizo

-Pues ven a abrir los tuyos pelirroja

Después no encontramos con Harry y Ron, y con sus respectivos regalos y los que di a cada uno como a Ginny y Draco

Cenamos en una mesa los que habían, pero nosotros nos partamos un poco, bromeando entre risas. Yo intentaba hacerlo pero la idea de que ciertas serpientes estaban bajo cuidado de Sirius me preocupaba, ¿y si el no podía manejarlo?

-Celyan deja la luna-dijo Ginny y reaccione-andas muy perdida últimamente

-Lo siento, es que no he podido dormir bien-dije apenada

-Mejor salgamos afuera a jugar con la nieve, y que tu lobo no deshaga mi hombre de nieve-acuso Ron y me rei

-Perdónalo, es que es muy juguetón este Daemon, aunque... presiento que esta muy extraño porque el día que atacaron el castillo aulló, o eso dijo Hagrid y tuvo que meterlo a la cabaña por las dudas

-Crees que Sirius Black...

-Mejor vallamos a jugar-dije rápido al ver como el humor de Harry decaía


	28. Chapter 28

Cuando llego la noche tuve que irme a mi habitación para luego irme a la Casa de los ritos; el día fue algo agotador, guerras de nieve, ángeles, y que mi pequeño lobo se la volvía a causar desastres y molestar a Ron, mañana saldría con el y jugar un rato, hace mucho que no juego con Daemon

Cuando llegue estaba oscuro, así que conjurando Lumus alumbre un poco la habitación y lo que vi si me dejo mas sorprendida. Los tres, en la cama, y dormidos; Sirius los tenia a cada lado abrazándolos de manera paternal, y ellos igual lo abrazaban con sus pequeñas manitas. Parecían tan tranquilos, que me daba pena el despertarlos pero si no lo hacia yo..

-Has regresado-dijo Sirius somnoliento

-Perdona si te desperté-me disculpe en susurros

-Hace mucho...que yo no estaba tan feliz-me ignoro y solo los miraba-al principio no quería tenerlos cerca pero, no parecían esa criatura asesina que todos escuchaban, creo que fue fácil caer ante ellos

-Yo los cuido, no les enseñe nada malo-me defendí cuando dijo lo ultimo-ya debo irme, es muy tarde

Me acerque a la cama y Sirius me los paso con cuidado de no despertarlos, ya en mis brazos me despedí y me aparecí en mi habitación, dejándolos en mi cama fui a cambiarme y cuando me quite de la cintura para arriba vi unas cicatrices en mi abdomen que solo ignore y me termine quitándome todo para ponerme la piyama. Como no tenia ya donde dejarlos los puse bajo las sabanas de mi cama

-Yo no sabia de esto, es la primera vez que lo veo-dijo Sauk sobre la cama

-Ni yo, esto no es lo que esperaba

-¿Y cuando iremos por la rata de Weasley? pronto se podría escapar

-Yo se que puedo con el, aun no puedo hacerlo...la próxima semana es cuando lo hare, y necesito que vallas a capturarlo

-Si así lo ordenas

Escapándome un momento del castillo en los días siguientes fui por ropa para ellos, consiguiendo la suficiente; aunque últimamente también me e sentido incomoda por la mirada de la maestra Trelawney sobre mi, ¿Por qué lo hacia?¿ acaso supo de mi verdadera identidad?

El tiempo paso volando hasta que todos volvieron, y con ello se acercaba el día en que debía encontrar a Peter, encargándoselo a mi serpiente iba y venia a mis clases, por suerte Hermione solo tomaba una clase y no dos a causa de su gira tiempos, debía de calmarse o esa cabeza explotaría de tanta información. Y Harry, solo tuvo la lección por parte del Profesor Lupin, y no fue buena

Lupin me aviso que mi tiempo se agotaba, no de forma amenazante pero si avisando que debía apresurarme y así lo hice, tuve que esperar mucho para cuando estaba con los chicos y escuche un chillido de cierta rata

-Te tengo...-murmure

Pero antes de atraparla se hecho a escapar la condenada, así que la seguí sin importarme los gritos de los demás. Debía de atrapar a Peter. Tuve que dar un salto y como si fuera a atrapar la Snitch lo agarre en mis manos

-Ahora si te vas a esa encerrada-dije y no refiriéndome a una simple jaula

Este tembló y chillo de miedo, hasta me mordió la mano pero lo mire de forma fría y se quedo quieto, temiendo por su vida, así que me levante y al girarme los encontré, pero cuando vi sus rostros, llenos de pánico fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba frente al Sauce Boxeador. Todo paso en cámara lenta, una de las ramas intentando golpearme y como alguien me jalaba adentro del tronco salvándome de un golpe. Cerré los ojos cuando paso eso, pero al abrirlos estaba en la casa de los Gritos y solo alguien podía hacerlo

-Sirius...-murmure al tenerlo sobre mi

En ningún momento solté a Peter, hasta me aferre a el que creí matarlo de asfixia

Pero cuando el quiso decir algo el fue impactado contra el tronco, yo me pare a ver como estaba pero me jalaron a alguien y era Draco

-Tu eres...tu eres-dijo Harry con rencor en su voz

-¡No!-grite empujando a Draco y corriendo a Sirius, poniéndome frente a el-¡no lo maten!

-¡Celyan hazte a un lado!-grito Draco y yo negué

-No lo maten, el no...

-¡MATO A MIS PADRES!

-¡EL NO FUE, FUE PETER!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente ene se tenso ambiente, y la ata inmóvil volvió a removerse desesperada por huir, pero aun con rasguños y mordidas, claramente no lo solté

-Si sigues moviéndote Peter...ten por seguro que Voldemort recibirá pedazo por pedazo de tu maldito cuerpo-dije con voz seca y fría, una voz que no me reconocía, y este, se quedo helado-no sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que aguantar de cazarte y matarte

-¿Po-porque le dices eso a...?-intento preguntar Ron pero le interrumpí

-Hay una verdadera razón por la cual murieron tus padres Harry, y el causante no fue mas quien Peter Pettigrew

Sirius tuvo que hablar sobre quien era, luego de la llegada de Lupin quien pensó que estábamos casi muertos y solo comenzaba el relato. Hablo sobre su condición de Hombre Lobo, de sus mejores amigos y como se convirtieron en animagos solo por demostrarle que no estaba solo; y cando quiso atacar Snape le dieron con un _Desmaius_ y se estampo con la pared

Convertimos a Peter como era, y yo lo sostuve del cuello de su ropa

-He tenido muchas ganas de romperte el cuello-dije fría y el solo quería irse-pero creo que lo mejor seria mandarte a Azkaban maldita rata

-Suficiente, si sigues actuando así te volverás como Voldemort

-Solo porque me contengo no significa que no e tenido estas ideas profesor- y Sauk apareció de mi ropa-lo mandare a dormir un rato...

Sauk fue directo a Peter y lo mordió en el cuello, inyectando su veneno y dejarlo inconsciente

-Esta inconsciente, no lo mate- dije a la alarmante mirada de los presentes- fue algo que aprendí hace mucho, puedo hacer que Sauk no solo tenga veneno en el, pero es mejor irnos si no queremos que cierto profesor se transforme en lobo

Aunque se supo la verdad, los sentí molestos conmigo por saber de algo que nunca les conté, pero si lo hacia Peter habrá escuchado, siendo una rata tenia sus ventajas de irse a donde sea. Me sentía fatal, pero no podía hacerlo, aun cuando era la verdad tras la muerte de James y Lily

Pero al salir todos, estaban los dementores esperándonos

-Demonios...

Tuvimos que ponernos en defensa, pero Harry y yo solo apuntamos las varitas

-¡Expectro Patronum!

El encantamiento surgió efecto, la luz segadora tomo sus formas y espanto a los Dementores que huyeron por la luz cálida, pero solté mi varita cuando sentía el ardor de unas heridas a causa de alguien. Cuando la quise tomar alguien mas lo hizo, y ese alguien fue Harry

-Yo...

-Sirius me lo dijo, que tu no querías que me enterara de la versión de los demás para no odiarlo-dijo el y yo solo tenia la boca abierta-¿tan poco confiabas Celyan?-pregunto dolido, se le podía ver en sus ojos

-Peter andaba suelto, ¿Qué pasaba si se los decía en el momento erróneo?-pregunte de vuelta-y yo apenas lo supe luego de ese día que lo vimos en el Mapa-mentí acerca de eso

-Igual yo sufri

-Todos sufrimos, me dolió horrible el no decirte nada, a todos no les dije, pero fue una promesa

-¿¡A quien se lo prometiste!?-pregunto el, todos nos miraban

-¡A tus padres idiota!, el día que te conocí prometí el cuidarte, el dia que nos enfrentamos a Voldemor prometí que estarías bien, ¡y le prometí a Sirius que estaría a salvo a costa de mi vida propia!-grite todo lo que me guarde, lloraba de rabia, rabia que iba hacia mi misma

Pero con la primera lagrima caída el ya me estaba abrazando con fuerza

-No prometas eso, no lo vuelvas a decir-dijo Harry y llore como una niña pequeña en sus brazos

 _-*No prometo nada...*-_ pensé yo


	29. Chapter 29

-¿Crees que es seguro hacerlo ahora? alguien puede venir y verte-me dijo Sauk y asentí

Cuando llegamos al castillo con dos inconscientes-Peter y Severus- nos interrogaron sobre lo que paso así que tuvimos que explicar el porque y sobre la verdadera causa de muerte de los Potter; Peter cuando despertó quería escapar, y no de todos, simplemente tenia una cara de pavor y terror absoluto cuando me tenia cerca y una sonrisa maliciosa surco mi rostro dándole a entender, que si podía cumplir mis amenazas.

Pero como nos mandaron a dormir no podía hacer mas, y menos irme por cierto artefacto

-Antes de irnos lo hare, como en vacaciones en la casa de los Weasley

-Y eso fue arriesgado

-Deja de reprenderme y vamos a dormir, mañana hacemos algo-le dije antes de acomodar a unos niños y yo junto a ellos, cayendo profundamente en el mundo de los sueños

 _La frialdad del lugar y el silencio que reinaba demostraba que nadie vivo podía estar en el lugar. La niebla cubría casi cada parte de este y de ella, sobresalían las lapidas, estatuas y todo lo que mostrara donde yacía el muerto y quien era, mis pasos eran los únicos en escucharse además de el aleteo de unos cuervos negros, observando cada paso que hacia, mis movimientos, como si esperaran que estuviera indefensa._

 _Sentía el pasto seco bajo mis pies desnudos, por un momento me perdí hasta quedar frente a un ángel, muerte o demonio de piedra que me daba la espalda, pero cuando quise mirar de frente en el suelo, yace alguien que conocía. Me hinque frente a esa persona y con cuidado puse su cabeza en mis piernas, tocando su fría piel, sus ojos sin brillo y su mirada._

 _-¿Podre salvarte?-pregunte a la oscuridad y al inerte cuerpo cuando sabia que no respondería-¿podre salvarlos?_

 _Pero cuando menos lo pensé alguien ya caminaba hacia a mi, no quise levantar mi rostro pero pude ver unos pies también descalzos, asomándose tímidamente de un largo vestido blanco_

 _Despierta.._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, me senté lentamente en mi cama, mire a un lado y vi a dos basiliscos durmiendo tranquilamente enrollados entre ellos pero, algo andaba mal y lo supe cuando no pida ver bien de un lado. Sentí algo tibio escurrir por mi mejilla y con mis dedos lo toque, era rojo, y no podía ser mas que sangre; me levante deprisa y fui al espejo, mi ojo derecho estaba rojo, todo rojo, pero al verlo al instante me empecé a retorcer de dolor, cayendo al suelo bruscamente y gemir de dolor,, con mis manos en el ojo

-¡Celyan!-exclamo Sauk asustado y fue a mi-tu ojo...

-D-Duele-con un hilo de voz rogué de su ayuda

Sauk fue a despertar a los Basiliscos y fueron a mi los tres, Stella mordió mi mano derecha, Sauk la izquierda y Narcissus mi cuelo, transfiriéndome algo de energía mágica y que no sintiera arder mi ojo

Esa era la segunda vez que me sentí así en este lugar

* * *

-¡Celyan tu ojo-dijo Hermione con el tono de preocupación que usaba- ¿Por qué tienes un...?

-Desperté así en la mañana-dije tocando el parche negro- no podía ver y tuve que ponérmelo

-Pero tu...¿estas bien?-pregunto Draco

-Adolorida, pero sigo con vida así que no puedo quejarme-brome sobre mi salud y todos, me miraron con reproche-de acuerdo, no diré mas cosas tontas

Hablamos de trivialidades entre todos-Ron, Draco, Hermione, Harry y yo- en la orilla del lago cuando las chicas miraron atrás mío y luego entre ellas, esa miradita la conozco muy bien y mire atrás igual confundida, teniendo la sorpresa de encontrarme con Cedric Diggory

-¿Que?-pregunte y mire a mis amigos

-¿Para que vino alguien de Huffelpuff?-pregunto Harry y nadie respondió

El se acerco a nosotros

-¿Podría hablar con Moonacre un momento?-pregunto el chico y yo me encogí de hombros

Me levante del suelo sacudiendo mi falda y nos alejamos un poco de los chicos y hablar, me sentía nerviosa, ¿Qué quería de mi?

-No me he presentado, soy Cedric Diggory-dijo el y yo solo sonreí un poco

-¿Para que me querías?-pregunte curiosa

-No lo se, a decir verdad, solo vine y ver si podíamos...hablar-dijo y note que en su rostro aparecía un tenue color rojo

- _Huelo feromonas_ -dijo Sauk y yo sacudí mi saco para marearlo un poco

-¿No te incomoda hablar con una serpiente?-pregunte confusa

-Claro que no, has demostrado ser alguien distinta-hizo un cumplido y me sonroje un poco-aunque sea de unos grados superiores vine a pedirte algo

-¿Pedirme algo?

-Si, seria el tener contacto durante el verano-sonrió y lo mire curiosa- ya sabes, enviar cartas y todo eso, ser amigos

 _-¿Porque de repente todos los hombres tienen interés en ti?-_ pregunto de nuevo mi serpiente y di una sacuda mas fuerte en donde estaba- _ya me cayo_

-Claro que si, espero tener seguido cartas tuyas

-Pues entonces, hasta luego Celyan-se despido caminando apresurado al castillo y sonreí un poco

Llegando con los chicos, cada quien tenia una mirada distinta. Hermione y Ginny unas picaronas, Ron de confusión y Draco como Harry una molesta, ¿Qué les pasa?

-¿Porque me miran así todos?-pregunte sentándome al lado de Harry

-¿Se te confeso?-preguntaron las chicas al unísono

-¿Que?¡No!-respondí rápido-el solo pidió que fuera su amiga-los chicos se aliviaron

-Yo pensé que se confesaría, es que buscarte solo a ti es una rara coincidencia-dijo Ginny y le lance mis guantes a la cara

-Cállate rojita,¿y ustedes porque están enojados?-pregunte al otro par

-Ese tarado no me agrada-respondió Draco

-A mi tampoco-le siguió Harry y los mire mal

-Ya ustedes, parecen mis hermanos celosos-dije en broma

Y a excepción de ellos todos reímos

-¿Como te encuentras del ojo Celyan?-pregunto Herms

-Pues veamos...-me quite el parche y parpadee un poco, recuperando la vista en ambos ojos-esta me...-no termine cuando todos me veian raro-¿ahora que ocurre?

-Tu ojo, es color rojo-dijo Harry y saque un espejo de mi bolsa para verme

En efecto estaba del color de la sangre, pero al volver a parpadear volvió a ser negro

-Que raro

-Oigan creo que debemos regresar al castillo, sabremos que paso con Sirius-dijo Harry y todos asentimos e irnos


	30. Chapter 30

¿Por qué se me hizo costumbre el hacer esto al ultimo momento?

Pedí prestada la capa a Harry porque era algo que me tomaría algo de tiempo, y mis pociones no servían hoy. Espere que Sauk y los gemelos-los Basiliscos para entender- y que al ir a la sala de Menesteres sin interrupción de ciertas personas, o fantasma.

Cuando llegue al pasillo respire hondo y tratar de que mi mente quedara en blanco total; pase por el lugar tres veces y frente a mi una puerta apareció, con cuidado de no hacer ruido la empuje para entrar y la empareje por el miedo de que no saliera de este lugar. Mire fascinada todo el lugar, era un desastre, pero me podía servir de algo las cosas de aquí ahora que lo pienso con claridad, camine entre las grandes cosas apiladas en busca de la diadema hasta que me detuve

-Rayos...-saque mi varita y con un hechizo me guie para encontrarle, lo hice pero debajo de unas cosas

Era realmente hermosa, y que tuviera tanto conocimiento era sorprendente. Pero eso no separaba el hecho de ser una Horrorcrux

La deje en el suelo en donde no hubiera tantas cosas, y saque el colmillo de Basilisco, pero ya hecha como una daga, y agachada solo pude apuntarla a la diadema y dar el golpe final. De esta salió el grumo oscuro y el rostro de Voldemort rugiendo de dolor como un animal herido, para desaparecer y dejar la diadema partida en dos

-Sera mejor guardarla

Tome los pedazos y las guarde, para irme de la sala y acostarme

Pero cuando salí escuche pasos, y rápidamente cerré la puerta como ponerme la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecer a la vista de quien viniera, se trataba de Snape y yo moviéndome despacio, se quedo unos momentos hay y yo aguantándome la respiración, espere unos segundos mas cuando se fue a otro pacillo y yo como alma que lleva el diablo corrí a mi habitación, pero costándome solo me traslade

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunto Sauk y alce el objeto-¿la piensas reparar?

-Es peligroso, tal vez cuando sea el torneo de los tres magos-respondí dejando las cosas sobre el baúl- este año solo hare lo del torneo y ya...

-¿ piensas que te meterán al torneo?

-Si no lo hacen, lo haría yo misma...tendría ya unos 19 años, pero seria un intento-explique poniéndome la piyama y recogerme el cabello, guarde la diadema en una caja, la capa la doble y mi ropa la colgué

-¿Celyan?-preguntan afuera, me sentí dudosa pero le fui a abrir a cierta personita que seguía despierta, a Harry-¿puedo entrar?

-Vale hazlo-dije haciéndome un lado y que entrara a mi cuarto-¿y eso que has venido?

-No puedo dormir, Sirirus dio sus declaraciones pero, no puedo irme a vivir con el-me dijo y yo lo mire triste

Un ladrido

-¿Y porque Daemon esta aquí?-pregunto cuando el lobo se le hacerlo y pidió cariños

-Hace mucho frio afuera y Hadrid me dijo que e debía quedarse conmigo hoy

El empezó a acariciar sus orejas, luego su cabeza hasta dar tenues caricias en el lomo cuando Daemon se alzo y coloco sus patas en las piernas de el, sonreí acercándome a ellos

-El único lugar en donde Voldemort no te ataque es la casa de tus tíos, lo repele y estas a salvo de el

-¿Y quien me salva de mis tíos?-pregunto molesto, suspire pesadamente

-No te pongas de niño chiquito que eso no sirve conmigo Potter, por si no lo recuerdas en todos lados ocurre algo mágico menos en esa casa...y luego le diremos a Sirius que venga por ti

-Pero Celyan...

-¡Pero nada!, irte de vacaciones si, a vivir no es posible pero le tendríamos que decir a tu querido padrino poner un campo o algo, ya luego de que sea seguro puedes irte con el-dije en forma de regaño, como una mama a su hijo pero era la única forma de hacerlo

-De acuerdo-dijo como si lo hubiese castigado

-Hoy dormiremos en la cama, pero vuelves a actuar así y te tiro al suelo sin importarme si duermes o no

-No es justo, ¿Por qué actúas como alguien mayor si yo lo soy por unos meses?-pregunto ofendido

-Por tu actitud

-Pero soy mayor que tu-repitió y le lance la almohada-¡oye!

-Cállate y vamos a dormir-dije sin mirarlo pero sentí que me abrazaban por detrás, me tense un momento pero me tranquilice-¿Harry?

-Quiero ser el mayor porque eres como la hermana que nunca tuve-dijo el y lo mire-me siento mal porque siempre estas cuidándome mucho, cuando yo soy el que debe hacerlo, por eso quiero ser un hermano, esa noche me molesto que dijeras eso, puedo cuidarme, como cuidarte a ti y los demás

¿Una hermana?¿me lo dice a mi?

-Harry yo...-no supe que decir pero sonreí y me deje abrazar-yo también te quiero como mi hermano

Cuando nos acostamos entre risas y bromas decíamos ser los "hermanos Potter",y al dormir los dos, fue de cara, y tomados de la mano, como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso éramos, hermanos

-¡Hora de irnos!-grito Ron en la estación

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta-dije sarcástica y los demás rieron

-¿Te iras con los Weasley de nuevo?-pregunto Draco y asentí, el suspiro

-¿No aguantas tanto tiempo sin mi?-pregunte en broma y el refunfuño fastidiado

-Mejor cayote y vete con tu novio Diggory-dijo y me reí

-Ella no se va con el y punto-dijo Harry ahora molesto y suspire

-Chicas auxilio, con estos dos encima moriré virgen y con 40 gatos-dije fingiendo lamentos y se rieron de mi-que malas son, ¡apóyenme!

-Tu que le prometes a Cedric hablar diario-dicho y hecho, tuvieron la razón

* * *

-¡Oh Celyan bienvenida!-exclamo la señora Molly dándome un gran abrazo y me reí apenada

-Gracias por recibirme señora Molly

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí, asi ciertos gemelos están bajo control-mirando a sus hijos y ellos se hacían los locos

-Pero se mete en serios problemas-dijo Percy y le saque la lengua

-Perdóname Percy pero soy lo suficientemente grande para resolver los problemas que causo y de los cuales soy consiente-le dije de manera tranquila y se quedo callado-espero ayudarle en lo que pueda

-Eres bienvenida siempre, anda ve con Ginny y dejen sus cosas, luego bajan a comer

[Días después]

Leía uno de mis libros afuera cuando llego una lechuza con una carta, deje m libro para quitársela y empezar a leer

 _Hola Celyan, ¿sabes algo?, antes no te lo quería decir o escribir, pero cuando supe de ti creí que serias de las niñas mimadas y engreídas en la casa de Slytherin, pero ya los rumores que decían seguían y yo quise ir a ver si eras lo que decían._

 _No sabia el porque, pero me llamo mas la atención quien eras, y valla impresión que me diste cuando eras muy diferente, y pensé que si me acercaba, no me lo creerías_

 _Resulto ser cómodo hablar contigo, créeme, eres mas interesante que mis compañeras de casa_

 _Pero creo que es todo lo que puedo escribir_

 _Nos vemos pronto Celyan_

 _Att: Cedric_

Bueno...con esta carta mi cara ya debía ser roja por esa confesion


	31. Chapter 31

-¡No puede ser!-exclame sorprendida

-¿Enserio Sirius lo envió?-pregunto Ron igual que yo

-¡TE ENVIO UNA SAETA DE FUEGO!-grito Ginny y yo solo asentí

En el partido donde nos atacaron a mi y a Harry esos Dementores, mi escoba quedo partida a la mitad, y desde entonces no pude estar en los partidos como la buscadora, claro que nunca me imagine este regalo de parte del animago, mis serpientes siseaban sus razones, y Sauk fue del que yo lo ayude en la captura de esa rata de Peter

Hablando de ratas...

Hace unos días recibimos la noticia que el escapo, no se sabe como pero de que antes de su enviada a Askaban el desapareció sin dejar rastros. Ya se imaginaran la sorpresa de los Weasley cuando hice cenizas el periódico con mis propias manos ya que al leer esa parte mis manos estallaron en llamas azules. Ni yo misma supe explicarlo, pero me empecé a sentir extraña, mis fieles compañeros lo han notado en el momento en mi ojo volvía a ser rojo, o cambiaba de color. Daemon también sufrió un cambio. ¿Han visto esas películas donde los hombres lobo son gigantes? da la casualidad que el mío creo un poco mas pero no a ese tamaño, solo unos centímetros y su pelaje eras tan brillante como la misma nieve. Mi pequeño lobo era ahora como mi guardián o algo así

Y respecto a las cartas con Cedric, han sido casi todos los días, casi hablábamos de todo, hasta vino de visita un día y me presto su escoba dejándome practicar un truco nuevo que les fascino. Ginny me molesta que soy una "rompe corazones" porque me dijo, que Harry y Draco estaban celosos, de Harry lo justifico, son celos de hermano pero de Draco... bueno, es mi mejor amigo creo que es por eso

-¿Va a hacerlo?-pregunto entusiasta la pequeña pelirroja

-No se... ¿quieren que lo intente?-pregunte y todos asintieron

Todos los hijos Weasley-hasta Percy que siempre es un aburrido- y probe la Saeta, al elevarme fue de manera rápida, sintiendo el choque del aire en mi rostro. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alto me incline del lado derecho para caer, y cuando lo sentí saque la varita conjurando el Accio y que la escoba volara a mi. Me gire para que pudiera caer de pie y a segundos de tocar el suelo la escoba apareció bajo mis pies y elevarme de nuevo, como lo hizo Harry el primer año pero yo lo intente perfeccionar, pareciendo que surfeaba pero en vez de una tabla era una escoba. Después de un rato me acerque a ellos

-M-Me maree-dije cuando ya estuve en el suelo y caí

-¡Estuvo genial! tienes que enseñarme-pidió Ginny y asentí

-¿Estas loca?, ya viste que lo hizo desde quien sabe cuantos metros y lo preciso que debe ser-replico Percy

-Un paso en falso...

-...Y adiós hermanita-dijeron los gemelos y me reí aun acostada en la tierra

-Celyan creo que deberías pararte-aconsejo Ron

-Si me ayudan, porque en estos momentos me siento muy mareada-alzando las manos y me ayudaron entre todos-gracias, enserio que eso estuvo loco

-La única loca aquí eres tu

-Ginny...

-Pero Harry tiene una igual supongo

-Después de que fuimos todos a comprar las cosas para el colegio, entre los dos la vimos, y costaba demasiado pero fue una sorpresa esto-dije con una sonrisa-Sirius fue muy amable en darme la escoba

-Lo ayudaste en su libertad, creo que fue una manera de pagártelo

 _-*y que quiere ver a los niños, no por nada también me ayudo con la ropa*-_ sonreí con ternura cuando compre prendas para Stella y Narcissus

A excepción de Sirius, Lupin y Harry-lo diré mas adelante el porque- tenia a dos basiliscos que se podían convertir en humanos, y que si Voldemort no sabia de ellos, o el porque no a entrado en mi mente, es algo que no hallo respuesta alguna. Mis pequeños parecían crecer con el tiempo, no tan rápido pero si podía disfrutar el que siguieran conmigo hasta que definitivamente los dejara en un lugar seguro

* * *

-¡No!-grite cayéndome de la cama, despertando del mismo sueño con Cedric muerto y esa mujer misteriosa

-¿Celyan estas bien?-pregunto Ginny y Hermione al verme en el suelo

Hermione llego un día antes del partido, y se durmió con nosotras y como Harry estaba con Ron

-Lo siento s-solo fue una pesadilla-dije regularizando mi respiración u como sentía la sangre recorrer mi ojo

-¿De verdad? porque tu...tu estas herida-dijo la castaña de mi amiga

-No le digan a los chicos, suficiente que volviera a pasar-tratando de sanar mi herida-Sauk...

Una mordida y un baño después, fuimos a despertar a los chicos, y Harry tuvo ese sueño con Voldemort y sus sirvientes, fuimos a esperarlos en la sala y la señora Molly nos daba el desayuno, usando mi fleco tape mi ojo y comí tratando de no atragantarme por el hambre que tenia

-Tanto tiempo con mis hermanos te dio un pozo sin fondo-dijo Ginny y sonreí pasando la comida

-¿Que puedo decir?, son mala influencia en mi persona

Luego de un rato de espera todos nos fuimos donde estaban los Diggory esperándonos junto con el traslador que era una bota. Cuando llegamos Cedric me sonrió y yo se la devolví, escuchando un bufido por parte de Harry, cálmese celoso

Todos tomamos la bota y es bueno el que me aparezca yo en otro lados, o hubiera vomitado. Reí por esta sensación y mas cuando nos soltamos, quise intentar caminar y caer de pie pero toque el suelo y caí de costado riéndome tontamente

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo el cobrizo y me seguir riendo

-Eso si fue genial-dije y no note cuando me tenia sujeta de la cintura con una de sus manos debido al pequeño mareo-quiero hacerlo de nuevo

-La única que disfruta esto es Celyan, no importa donde vuele y caiga pero siempre riéndose-dijo Ron y los demás concordaron ahora riéndose de mi estado

-Ya estoy mejor Cedric gracias-dije separándome de el pero por un momento, sentí que no quería soltarme

Imaginaciones mías

Estuvimos hablando horas de este partido, y que Ron alababa a Vicktor Krum, buscador del equipo de Bulgaria y uno de los tres magos

El cielo se torno oscuro, y las luces no se hicieron esperar en el aire, ya todos teníamos algo que nos señalara a que equipo íbamos, ayude a las chicas con un pequeño peinado y unos lazos, quedaron lindas ambas con listones o un moño

De paso nos encontramos con Lucius, a todos nos miro con arrogancia y superioridad, pero a Hermione de desprecio puro y a mi igual, yo solo sonreí de igual manera y una mirada helada, sus ojos se agrandaron y pude ver reflejados en ellos algo de temor y no se porque, pero creo que sin el fleco podía verse perfectamente mi ojo color sangre, y se fue de hay con su esposa e hijo, a quien lo salude sin importarme su padre.

-¿Que no le tienes miedo?-pregunto Hermione

-El que tendría que temer es otro-murmure tranquila, y con esa respuestas se quedaron tranquilos al parecer

 ** _-Niña no es por molerte, pero recuerda que esta noche aparecerán los mortifagos-_** dijo Sauk y sisee que lo detendría

* * *

Digamos que me gusto el partido, pero aun así no era fanática de esto. Ni cuando estaba siendo una chica normal me agradaba mucho el futbol, otros si pero no hacia tanto deporte

Molestamos un momento a Ron de su "amor" a Viktor y luego...todo empezó

Salimos rápidamente de la tienda pero cuando íbamos corriendo Harry se detuvo y regrese para buscarlo, pero fue cuando los vi, lanzando sus hechizos y sin que nadie viera sus rostros por las capas y mascaras

-Tenemos que hacer algo-murmure

-Celyan tenemos que irnos-dijo tomándome del brazo

-No sin antes dejarles una advertencia-murmure soltándome de su agarre con cuidado y le sonreí-tu ve con los...

-¡NO! de ninguna manera te dejare aquí-dijo molesto y lo mire seria

-Espera un...-

Cuando sentí algo lo empuje al suelo y me agache, nos habían lanzado un maleficio y mire furiosa al mortifago

-Oh no...se metieron con la serpiente equivocada-dije sonriendo con malicia y lo siguiente no lo predije

Me puse en medio y ya con la mayoría lejos, junte mis manos y di un soplido de aire, pero no fue solo eso, lo siguiente que salido de mi boca fue una ventisca de nieve que dio paso a una serpiente de hielo, del tamaño de Daemon y esta se lanzo a ellos dejando un camino helado y la ventisca se hacia mas fuerte, tomándolos desprevenidos. Mi ojo sangro pero no le tome importancia

-Ahora si hay que irnos-dije corriendo a Harry que venia a mi-vámonos rápido ¡ahora!

El señor Weasley vino por nosotros al ver que no estábamos y no dijimos nada de hace unos momentos, nos mando con los demás porque irían a ayudar pero yo lo deseaba, aunque Harry me detuvo, que no siempre podría siempre salvar a todos

-¿Como que una serpiente de hielo? eso es técnicamente imposible no hay conjuro alguno-dijo Hermione luego de decirles-Celyan eso no es algo que se haga tan fácil

-Yo tampoco lo pensé, hasta que ya lo estaba haciendo-murmure seria

-Tu ojo...-dijo Ron preocupado

-No me he quedado ciega, solo ya no sangra tanto y me estoy acostumbrando a ello

No pudimos hablar mas cuando la marca tenebrosa apareció en el aire

Para cuando el señor Weasley regreso, nos comento como uno una gran cantidad de hielo haciendo una especie de escultura y sangre, como si este atacara a alguien a voluntad propia

Este año seria muy diferente, lo presentía...


	32. Chapter 32

La muerte es tu fiel amiga, no por nada sigues viva

Fueron las palabras de esa persona antes de no volverlo a ver. Lamentablemente eso era, la muerte no era mi enemiga si no mi amiga, ya que e sobrevivido a eso contadas las veces y era la razón que no le temía y la razón de la cual sigo aquí

Luego de ese ataque de los mortifago s volvimos a la Madriguera y tuviéramos las cosas listas para la escuela aunque eso llevaba a que todos estuvieran preocupados por mi y mi estado. Pero trate de decirles que estaba bien y que no era alarmante. Lo que me preocupaba era este momento, este año era cuando Voldemort volvería, y usaría el Torneo para llevarlo al cementerio

Si funcionaba el que yo misma pusiera mi nombre en la copa podría jugar un poco y quedar en el lugar de Harry, así el no sufriría todo esto pero era una decisión precipitada, así que debía ser parte de esto. Pero tenia que conseguir los otros Horrorcruxs y los que faltaban eran difíciles

-¡Chicos nos vamos!-grito el señor Weasley y todos estábamos con nuestros baúles y maletas-¿todos tienen sus cosas?

-Si-dijimos al unísono

Partimos a la estación, cada uno tuvo un cambio en apariencia y madures, bueno, a excepción de los gemelos que seguían con sus bromas y yo aprendí varias, disfrutaría este año con diversión. Pero igual, ansiaba ver a Draco, intentar hablar con el y estar como antes de que iniciara el verano

Ya en los vagones, encontramos uno vacío y fui a buscar a cierto rubio cuando lo tuve frente a mi

-¡Draco!-exclame feliz y no pude evitar querer abrazarlos-te extrañe mucho

-T-Tonta suéltame-dijo como avergonzado

-Déjame Malfoy, ya quería verte

Luego de ese momento fuimos a donde estaban los demás y parecían felices de verlo, pero lo note desanimado y cuando paso la señora de los dulces compre varios antes que Harry

-Y quiero unas..-no pude continuar cuando Cho llego y lo que me dejo intrigada, fue su mirada de odio a mi, ¿y a esta loca que le hice?, yo que sepa nunca hemos hablado y que ella seria...que no se lo que acabo de pensar-y tartas de frambuesa y chocolate-dije cuando se alejo

-Te tengo una caja, siempre las pides-dijo la señora y me dio una caja rectangular mediana de color azul-tal y como te gustan

-¡Muchas gracias!-dije contenta después de pagar y volver a sentarme-como adoro esto~

-Hasta conocen tus gustos-dijo Hermione y asentí

-Me encanta las tartas de frambuesa y chocolate, ¡me encanta lo dulce!-todos rieron por mi expresión

Luego de estar comiendo unos dulces intentamos animar a Draco que parecía decaído, y el nos conto sobre lo que paso el día de la marca, y que estaba preocupado por todos, le dijimos que no nos paso nada pero le contaron lo que hice y el me miro

-¿Porque siempre haces algo sin que estemos enterados?-pregunto y yo suspire poniendo mi cara seria

-Ni siquiera yo sabia que podía hacer eso, simplemente me enfurecí al pensar que lastimarían a Harry y salió natural, como si lo supiera desde antes, y que este sufriendo estos cambios no me agradan, pero igual no me siento débil, me siento...mas fuerte

-Pues que no se te suba a la cabeza

-Convivo contigo desde primer año y sabes como soy, todos lo saben-le replique molesta-y es mejor que Dumbeldore no lo sepa, no quiero estar a la vista de todos y ser un experimento

-¿Porque lo piensas?-pregunto Hermione

-Si es lo que pienso...me usarían como arma para acabar con los Mortifagos

* * *

Durante la cena me sentí mareada y sentí que tenia mucha sed, tome y tome jugo, agua hasta saciarme y ante la mirada de mii casa, pero no me importo y seguí comiendo normal esperando que terminara el anuncio de Dumbeldore sobre que el Quiddich seria cancelado por un evento que desde octubre iniciaría y se prolongaría durante el resto del curso

Para interrumpir el momento la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe mostrando a una persona

Al profesor Moody o eso era lo que quería mostrar Barty

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, al profesor Moody

Me mordí el labio con molestia al oler su fétido olor a...¿iba a decir que olía a pantano?¡si el estaba lejos!

El campeonato de los tres magos seria una competencia entre las escuelas Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Dumstrang, que son en Europa y que no se hacia desde hace mucho tiempo debido a las muertes durante el torneo, oh si, cuanto ánimos da diciendo eso

Y luego, los alumnos de esos colegios hicieron sus entradas, primero las alumnas de Beauxbatons como señoritas y las mariposas y el "Ahhhh" y los chicos mirándoles no creo que su rostro, le tuve que arrojar una uva a Draco por su cara de idiota, lo gracioso fue que al tener su boca abierta le entro en ella

Luego los chicos del otro colegio con el fuego, saltos y sus bastones, si que dieron una mejor impresión que las chicas, me molesta cuando se creen las mas bonitas. Cada uno con su profesor o director, no recuerdo bien que eran la mujer gigante y el ex seguidor de Voldemort

Después el director hablo sobre el premio y el privilegio de que uno resultara ganador pero los ánimos decayeron cuando dijo que si eran de 17 años en adelante era posible entrar

Cuando la cena termino, todos nos fuimos a sus dormitorios, y yo a mi cuarto luego de hablar con Harry que no dormiríamos juntos de nuevo en la misma cama

Digo, porque este año todos tienen las hormonas alborotadas

Y hablando de un adolecente...

-¡Oye Celyan!, no me dio tiempo de saludarte-dijo un tejón y yo sonreí

-no te preocupes Cedric-dije amablemente

-Bueno yo...solo vine a eso, mis compañeros me esperan-dijo apresurado y nervioso-y quería saber que estabas bien...

Se había puesto colorado y sonreí, se veía tierno de esa manera

-Si te refieres a ese día si, no paso nada gracias por tu preocupación-agrade un poco tímida y mirando a otro lado

-Yo...-dijo pero vio a todos lados como esperando que nadie lo viera y cuando se asegura

Me da un rápido beso en la mejilla

-¡Adiós!-se va rápido y yo me quedo hay, con la cara roja y sorprendida de que lo hiciera

 _-Niña, el chico prácticamente esta loco por ti para hacer eso_ -dijo Sauk burlón

Como deseaba que no


	33. Chapter 33

-¡Demonios!-exclame con vergüenza al recordar el beso de Cedric, ¿Por qué de mi? ¿Por qué le gusto?-esto no era parte del plan

-Deberías pensarlo mejor, el chico en verdad esta interesado en ti por lo que pude sentir-dijo Sauk y gruñí contra mi almohada en un intento de que lo olvidara- ve el lado positivo, eso te mantiene cerca suyo hasta saber como evitar su muerte

-¿Y que con lo otro?, por un lado esta bien evitar que Voldemort vuelva y así solo buscar los horrorcrux faltantes pero si lo dejo, me guiaría a su serpiente y...¿Por qué nunca pensé esto mejor?

-Lo veremos cuando empiece el torneo, si es que entras

-Y lo que debo de saber porque Cho me odia, ¡yo ni siquiera le hablo a esa asiática?-gruñí molesta por su mirada en el tren-en verdad no quiere saber de...

-Controla tu ínsito sádico niña, no queremos que vallas y te desquites con un mortifago

Daemon ladro como apoyándolo y suspire resignada acariciando el pelaje de mi lobuno compañero

-Sauk te e explicado que yo era así desde mucho antes, no importaba como pero...no se de donde demonios salió ese lado teniendo una buena infancia a excepción de "eso"-me mordí el labio nerviosa-no sufrí un verdadero maltrato de por si pero por culpa de esos golpes me convertí en la sumisa de todos hasta que me canse y empecé a actuar como soy

-Y eso tiene que ver con el amor-insinuó la serpiente y ella negó

-Yo soy feliz a mi manera, y me resigne al amor por algo, el hecho de que si me enamoro aquí podría ser un problema...¿Qué si me voy un día de estos?

-Piensas mucho en eso

-Pienso e insinuó lo que quiero Sauk, soy solo de esa forma

* * *

¡No entrare a esa estúpida clase!

De tan solo pensar que torturaría a Neavel me frustraba, pero debía entrar o quedaría sospechosa-aunque no tuviera una razón valida Barty

-Con solo usar una de las maldiciones imperdonables sacarían un boleto directo a Azkaban-escribía el profesor Moody y yo gruñí pensando en hacerlo- ¿Quién me puede decir una?

-Imperio...-contesto Ron y el asintió frenéticamente

Moody saco una araña y la puso en la mesa

-¡Imperio!-la pobre araña se retorció y la lanzaba de un lugar a otro y se reían de esa tontería

-¿Y ahora que quiere que haga?¿que salte?-la azoto contra la ventana-¿que se ahogue...?-la coloco sobre el agua y todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio-¿quien me puede decir la segunda?

-Crucius-dije seria ante ese silencio

-¡Perfecto!, ven acércate-dijo y yo me levante de donde me senté, Draco quien estaba sentado a mi lado me miro preocupado

Hice lo que me pidió y lo mire de forma "temerosa"

-Supongo que la has escuchado pero nunca visto-negué con mi cabeza-¡crucius!

La araña se retorcía de forma dolorosa, todos miraban como la araña sufría de forma silenciosa y yo solo mire al profesor que me miro sonriendo pero que se le borro

-Que forma de enseñarla-dije sin importarme si me afectaba o no pero acerque mi mano a la araña, por un momento sentí una punzada de dolor pero lo ignore tomándola en mis manos, y se calmo cuando todo acabo-será una forma de enseñarnos cuales son sus efectos de los maleficios profesor...pero no es necesario qué nos muestre ahora-dije fría ante su presencia-la tercera es el Avra Kadrabra que te da una muerte directa, y si quiere enseñarla con la araña evíteselo, tampoco lo permitiría

-¿Esta consiente de que esta evitando el progreso de mi clase?-pregunto molesto y yo sonreí cínicamente porque nadie podía ver como sonreí

-¿Y esta consiente que esta no es la mejor forma de enseñar? _Moody_ -dije lo ultimo con burla

-¡Diez puntos menos!¡fuera de mi clase!-grito y yo bufe poniendo la araña en mi hombro e ir tomando mis cosas-la próxima vez que haga algo así habrá un castigo señorita Moonacre

-Lo que diga profesor-dije indiferente y me despedí de los chicos saliendo rápido del aula

Me fui directo a los baños de niñas donde esta la entrada, dije las palabras y fui directo al túnel para después ir a la sala que estaba en la Cámara

-¿Se puede saber porque llegas tan de repente? deberías estar...-empezó a hablar Salazar pero lo calle

-Hay un maldito profesor que puso a prueba las tres Imperdonables, le rete y me saco del aula quitándome puntos-explique de forma rápida y cortante-lo peor de todo es que el maldito profesor es un seguidor de Voldemort disfrazado

-Debes de estar furiosa para decirlo-dijo el cuadro y bufe por segunda vez en el día-eres necia pero tienes agallas para retarlo aun siendo consiente de que podría matarte en cualquier momento y el no se vería involucrado

-Lo hace y yo lo mato primero-murmuré

-¿Y esa araña?-pregunto viendo al pequeño insecto sobre mi cabeza y luego por mis brazos

-Evite su muerte-conteste dejándola que se moviese-y en el tiempo que e venido a escondidas no me has dicho como evitar que los Basiliscos maten

-Y yo te he dicho que no tengo como solo si vas a un lugar prohibido-me comento serio y lo mire atenta- hay un mapa, igual que como busque ese huevo encontré algo que podría hacer algo, pero según era prohibido asi que lo escondieron...yo lo halle pero solo el mapa es la clave, lo demás es desconocido hasta mi

-¿Eso es evitar su mirada?-el asintió y mire a la araña que se quedo quieta en mi hombro como si durmiera

* * *

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mi!-grito despavorido Ron y me reí cuando la araña estaba e mi cabeza-¿como soportas que e-s-este s-so-sobre ti?-pregunto entre tartamudeos

-A Sauk no le molesta, a Daemon al principio y pues no ha hecho nada malo-dije tranquila

Todos estábamos en uno pasillo vacío, y me miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza lo cual es posible

-Ojoloco echaba chispas cuando lo dejaste sin terminar su clase-comento Harry y sonreí con satisfacción-lo hiciste a propósito

-No soy tan estúpida como dejarlo hacer ese maleficio, que valla a otro lado porque no pensaba dejarlo

-Neavel parecía decaído, incluso se puso pálido con el Crucius-dijo Hermione -el profesor pidió que se quedara y no sabemos el porque

-Ya después si se siente mal intentemos animarlo, debió de pasar por algo realmente malo para que eso le afectara

Todos asintieron menos Draco, ya que el no convivía mucho con otros a demás de nosotros

-¿Y como creen que termine esto del Torneo de los Tres magos? serán pocos los valientes en entrar-dijo Ron y nos quedamos en silencio

-No de buena manera, ya ven que siempre hay algo evitando que tengamos un año tranquilo-dije escuchando el siseo de mis serpientes y yo solo mire para afuera, viendo un cielo con nubes

Evitare la muerte de Cedrric


	34. Chapter 34

**Antes que nada, agradezco a todos los lectores, y a quienes comentan mi historia, es la mas larga que e escrito y que no e dejado pausada-por falta de inspiración e ideas- así que sin mas, seguiré con el capitulo**

* * *

 ** _.+_**

 ** _.+_**

 ** _.+_**

 ** _Celyan sabe que ese año seria el mas peligroso y confuso que ha tenido desde que entro a ese mundo lleno de magia. Sobre todo cuando las hormonas y el amor esta en el aire, puede que también tenga que empezar a tomar una decisión sobre si seguir como esta, o empezar a desarrollar ese sentimiento que nunca pensó sentir. Y cuando esos sueños vuelvan...¿tendrán un sentido?_**

 ** _.+_**

 ** _.+_**

 ** _.+_**

* * *

En estas semanas empezó eso de poner los nombres en la copa, y en quienes serian elegidos de las tres escuelas para entrar en el Torneo y tener la gloria eterna. Por supuesto yo ya lo sabia así que no me interesaba el asunto en esos momentos y que tenia a Barty sobre mi a cada momento, como intentando saber que planeaba hacer y yo intentando tranquilizarme.

En la sala de los Secretos estuve investigando el mapa que Salazar tenia, era parecido al de los Merodeadores cuando otra persona intentaba verlo, solo que este era mas estratégico teniendo como trampa un acertijo, no siempre era el mismo hasta lo cambiaba y si lo respondía mas daba un punto diferente, ¿y el porque yo lo se?. La semana pasada salí tres veces en la madrugada a los puntos señalados, la puerta que siempre debía aparecer, que estaba en un diario daba al lugar donde encontraría la forma de tener bajo mi control la habilidad de Stella y Narcissus, pero que no siempre era el mismo, y que me daba hasta una hora y si no la encontraba desaparecía dejándome sin pistas.

Dejándolo de lado, los chicos intentábamos salir bien en las clases, desde que llego Barty a la escuela, cada profesor nos a estado como un entrenamiento, pociones, antídotos, vuelo, tantas cosas que debí escribir.

¿Y en lo personal?

Cedric me sigue hablando ignorando las miradas los de su casa cuando lo ven conmigo, se puede decir que ya hablo mas con otras casas, pero aun siguen mirándome mal porque técnicamente no hablo de mi familia. No saben nada de mi a excepción de lo que he hecho

Pero eso iba a cambiar rápidamente

Snape después del tiempo en que no me relacione con sobre "eso", me ha dicho sobre el director de el colegio de Dumstrag era seguidor de Voldemort, y debía tener cuidado con el así que solo asentí a su advertencia

La elección estaba cerca, muy cerca

Asa que optando por hacerlo unos días antes, tome una hoja con mi nombre y fui a la sala donde estaba la Copa con las pastillas y hacerme invisible, antes de que alguien entrara y me descubriera

Todo estaría oscuro si no fuera por la llamarada azul que daba una tenue luz y a su alrededor el circulo mágico

-Si Barty no lo hace...

Con cuidado de que esto no funcionara, di un largo paso hacia el circulo y entre en el

Nada, no paso nada

Suspirando de alivio eche la hoja que tenia un pequeño hechizo que si ponían nuevamente mi nombre automáticamente podía salir esta , me tuve que prevenir porque no quiero que ese día salga dos veces mi nombre y hay si me echen la culpa

Tuve que trasladarme de nuevo a mi habitación y fui a dormir

* * *

El día ansiado había llegado, todos nos organizamos como pudimos y ver quienes eran los tres campeones que entrarían Draco se sentó a mi lado y Ginny del otro, con nuestros compañeros de casa esperando ansiosos de saber quienes eran los elegidos a pasar duras pruebas para obtener el gran premio. Muchos se hacen los valientes, lo se porque aunque muchos pusieron su nombre, en sus mentes estaría esa imagen de pasar por una prueba que pondría ponerlo en peligro y darle una muerte

Ya llegando el momento apagaron todo quedando casi en penumbras

El primer nombre fue de Viktor Krum

El segundo Fleur Delacour

El tercero Cedric Diggory

Todos los campeones fueron a la sala de trofeos y cuando iba a terminar el Cáliz saco dos nuevos nombres que leyó el profesor

-Harry Potter...-un ambiente tenso se presento

-Celyan Moonacre...-un silencio aterrador lo acompaño

Fingiendo sorprenderme y angustiada mire a Harry que se veía pálido, pero ambos nos paramos y fuimos con los otros campeones sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre nosotros

Cuando llegamos todos nos miraron sorprendidos, en especial Cedric al verme presente cuando solo eran tres, ahora son cinco y tres de Hogwarts

-¿Pusieron sus nombres en el Cáliz?-pregunto Dumbeldore acercándose nervioso

-Y-Yo no lo hice-dijo Harry y me miraron a mi

-¿Tengo cara de querer participar?-dije malhumorada en esos momentos

Aunque quisiéramos, no podíamos dejar esto solo así, y nos explicaron sobre cuando seria la fecha y hora de la primera prueba. Como Harry no deseaba llegar a la Sala Común le ofrecí quedarse en mi habitación las siguientes noches, así que solo fue por su piyama y yo me quede esperándolo

-¿En verdad no pusiste tu nombre?-pregunto cierto muchacho y yo torcí la boca

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer trampa en esto?-pregunte fingiendo indignidad aunque era mentira, yo puse mi nombre después de todo jajajaja

-¡No!, perdón pero yo...-se intento justificar

-No te disculpes, al final no servía de nada explicar que yo no fui porque no me creerán y de que soy una serpiente-dije sonando molesta

El se quedo en silencio un momento

-Se que no eres capaz de hacer esto

-Pero dudaste Cedric...

-Lamento haberlo hecho Celyan-dijo arrepentido y suspire resignada

Me acerque a el y jalando un poco del cuello de su camisa le di un beso en su mejilla, lo solté y vi su cara roja y algo embobado

-Considérate perdonado, ahora vete que los de tu casa harán una fiesta a tu honor-dije sonriendo algo tímida por mi acto y el asintió sonriente, dándome también un beso y se fue rápido

¡Ya Celyan!, vámonos-dijo Harry y asentí yendo a mi habitación donde mis mascotas esperaban

* * *

En la hora libre los únicos que se juntaron con nosotros fueron Draco y Ginny, los demás nos repelían o solo murmuraban sobre nuestra "trampa para entrar" mas sobre mi siendo de Slytherin y eso ya me estaba poniendo de muy mal pero MUY mal humor y mas cuando sacaron unas insignias con nosotros dos diciendo tonterías y hay si

Aquí va haber sangre

-¿Que Moonacre?, también quieres uno-pregunto uno burlón

Sonreí lo mas dulce posible, y pareció no agradarles

-Claro-dije y aunque les sorprendió me dieron los dos con desconfianza

En esos momentos mi sonrisa se borro y con ambas insignias en mi mano las prendí con fuego y las tire al suelo, dejándolas derretirse y todos me miraron tensos, unos sorprendidos de lo que acababa de hacer

-Mira, para volver a aclarar nosotros no hicimos nada, ni siquiera quería entrar-dije seria y un tanto amable-no me vengan con que hicimos trampas, ¿Quiénes nos creen eh?, no pueden juzgarnos después de que hemos estado aquí desde primero y vengan a burlarse o a murmurar a nuestras espaldas-lo mire molesta a quien se burlo-a mi pueden decirme lo que sea, pero nunca a mis amigos

Después de eso nos fuimos de hay

-Eso fue sorprendente, hiciste de nuevo eso del fuego-dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Ahora se las pensaran para volver a sacar esas cosas, si que les distes un buen susto Celyan-siguió Draco y bufe exasperada

Ya a mitad de nuestro camino alguien de Slytherin tenia una caja y cuando me vio se acerco a nosotros

-Ya que has entrado al Torneo con...

-Dices trampas y no dudar en ponerte un hocico de cerdo-dije y el asintió rapidamente

-Bueno, ya que entraste te tenemos algo-dándome una insignia

Era yo con un fondo verde oscuro y plateado conmigo en el centro y decía "CELYAN MOONACRE CAMPEONA DE SLYTHERIN"

-¿Gracias?-dije confundida

-Te apoyamos, no por nada eres nuestra Princesa de Slytherin-eso hizo confundirme mas y avergonzarme

-¿Princesa? deben estar ciegos, esta es mas loca que...-le di una mirada molesta a Draco y el miro a otro lado

-Pues que me queda, con o sin gloria pero...me divertiré-dije sonriendo y el chico se fue a entregas mas insignias

-¿Te das cuenta que esto es de vida o muerte?-pregunto Ginny y asentí

-Mientras no muera, estoy bien


	35. Chapter 35

¿Ya les dije cuantas ganas de matar a alguien tengo?

Pies en mi lista esta esa mujer: Rita Steeker periodista del Profeta y la que nos complicara el momento

A todos los campeones nos citaron para tener una entrevista con esa odiosa mujer, y teniendo que usar cada uno su uniforme y posar frente a una cámara. Nos acomodaron como en la película solo que yo estaba con Harry detrás de Fleur y nos fotografiaba hasta que nos entrevistaba uno por uno, me puse nerviosa porque mi vida es un misterio, y si esa mujer decía algo que era inconveniente estaba acabada

-Su turno señorita Moonacre-dijo la mujer y yo asentí seria yendo con ella

Nos encerramos en ese cuartito y empezó con sus ridículas preguntas

Me irrito que empezara a escribir sin escucharme, como si no le importara las respuestas y escribir las suya. Me moleste mucho asi que sin que se diera cuenta incendie la pluma que anotaba todo

-¿Que paso?

-No lo se señora Steeker, pero creo que se concluyo la entrevista

Y como alma que lleva el diablo salí de ese lugar a pasos rápidos y llegar con los demás

-Eso fue rápido-dijo Harry y sonreí divertida-¿que acabas de hacer?

-Yo nada, fue su pluma que se incendio sola y se acabo-conteste de lo mas normal

Días después llego "El Profeta" con las entrevistas que "dimos" pero con respuestas y palabras no dichas o radicalmente cambiadas, como la mía; Draco, Ginny y yo estábamos en el comedor

 _"También e de decir que Celyan Moonacre a pesar de ser también una de las mas jóvenes de los cinco junto con Potter esconde muchas cosas de su vida y de su persona..."_

-Todo el mundo lo sabe-dije molesta cuando vi a Draco ver divertido como molesto algo-¿que vez Malfoy?

-Sigue leyendo y te darás cuenta-dijo y segui leyendo hasta que me tope con algo que si me avergonzó y me incomodo

 _"Se ha frecuentado Cedric Diggory ha estado junto a Moonacre varios momentos como encuentros secretos de dos amantes que intentan ocultar su romance ante todos, siendo que se han visto cariñosos, la diferencia de edad al parecer no es impedimento para ambos estén juntos"_

¿¡PEEO QUE MIERDA!?

Lo que quedo del periódico como siempre que terminaba en mis manso eran cenizas, pero ahora de vergüenza total

-¡Celyan tu cara esta roja!-exclamo Ginny y yo azote mi cabeza contra la mesa

-Mátenme...-rogué en vergüenza, pero la levante al momento-juro que matare a esa mujer, ¿¡que clase de tonterías son estas!?

-Algo que tu misma has provocado-dijo la pelirroja y yo le mire confundida- digamos que en parte es verdad, Cedric te ha hablado mas de lo que uno hace aunque fuera poco tiempo, y tu que estas hay con el

-Mmmm

-De seguro el esta mas que feliz-dijo Ginny con picardía

-¿Porque lo dices?

Ella me señalo a la mesa de Hufflepuff en donde estaba Cedic y el tenia en sus manos el...¡oh demonios esta leyéndolo!. Pero a diferencia mía, que me moría de pena el estaba muy concentrando en algo hasta que me miro. Duro unos momentos hasta que el aparto la mirada y varios de sus compañeros se reían o murmuraban algo

* * *

Luego de ese momento vergonzoso me sentí acosada por la mirada de todos, y mas de la población femenina por mi supuesto "romance" y por la forma en que lo hacen no les agrado esa nota. Pero igual trataba de no tomarle importancia ya que pronto la primera prueba eran los dragones, ¿Qué clase de dragón seria el mío?, luego seria el baile y...¿Dónde demonios consigo el vestido? bueno, eso no era problema para mi

-Debería pensar en una cosa en vez de todas-dije leyendo un libro en la biblioteca

-¿Nerviosa?-dijo alguien detrás mío y era mi supuesto novio

-Me incomoda como me miran, ¿y tu?

Cedric negó sentándose frente a mi con unos libros igual

-¿No deberías estar con tus amigos?-pregunto el y yo negué

-Se fueron a Hogsmeade y yo no quería, pero les pedí unos pasteles y yo estudiando-conteste con tranquilidad pero me removí en mi silla-¿y como te has tomado eso de Steeker?-me atreví a preguntar lo que me atormentaba desde hace tiempo

Por un momento se tenso pero luego se relajo y rasco su cabeza nervioso

-¿Eso?, de cierta manera me incomodo-dijo y yo asentí apretando los labios-me molesto su acoso, no debió hacerlo porque ahora estas molesta conmigo y...

-¡Alto! ¿Quién dijo que me molestas?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño-lo que me molesto fue que inventara eso de los amantes y todo eso...

-¿Te...te molesto que dijeran que teníamos una relación?-pregunto con un tono de voz desanimado, lo mire y negué, pensé que era pasajero que le atrajera pero esto me demostró lo contrario

-Si...-dije y el se puso mas decaído-porque debió preguntar y no espiar-me miro confuso y sorprendido, me sonroje pero tenia que responder-d-digo...bueno Cedric, no me molesto solo... es confuso

-¿Confuso?

-De repente llegas y me pides ser tu amiga a pesar de que vamos en diferentes cursos, ese repentino interés de alguien a una Slytherin a pesar de la fama que tiene y yo igual, luego esta eso de nuestras charlas y las despedidas...¿porque?

Mi pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa, lo vi en sus ojos. ¿Qué no entiende que no podía enamorarme de nadie? ¿y que en estos momentos estoy confundida con mis sentimientos entre el y...?

-En estos momentos lo único que te podría responder seria que deseaba conocerte-contesto el firmemente y yo asentí-solo...solo espera a que te de mi respuesta

-¿Tu respuesta?

-Si, solo si es que lo aceptas

-...De acuerdo

Luego de eso se sentó junto a mi y me ayudo en donde no comprendía bien.

Y no note como en todo el rato el sostenía mi mano bajo la mesa...y yo no la soltaba


	36. Chapter 36

-¡Yo quiero ir!

-¡Yo también!

Esos eran mis "hijos" pidiendo ser llevados conmigo a la primera prueba para ayudarme si sufría un ataque o peor. Lamentablemente ellos no podían ir, a menos claro que a uno de los chicos les diga sobre ellos y que los escondan en su ropa; mañana era la primera prueba y e de admitir que estaba nerviosa, Harry me conto que después de hablar con Moody sobre cual era su punto fuerte, y que yo debía concentrarme en ello.

Además de lanzar fuego y hielo...

Para mi mala suerte no sabia que dragón iba a ser el que me tocara, así que de nada me serbia investigar los puntos débiles de este. ¿Y porque no los se?, olvide por completo ir con Hagrid y Harry-no se porque siempre pero me confundía mucho con estos dos sus nombres- a verlos, siendo que Stella y Narcissus cogieron una fiebre y me fue imposible, Severus quien lo supo y le explique todo lo que paso, también me dio sus consejos-a su modo claro, tampoco me daba muchas esperanzas

Harry entro a mi cuarto y lo mire...

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto y yo asentí

Dumbeldore supo de lo que paso, y temporalmente dejo que Harry se quedara conmigo, pero en su mirada no le vi mucha confianza

Después de todo éramos mujer y hombre, ya entenderán

-Tio Harry queremos ir a ver a mama-dijo la niña y se rio

-Lo siento pero deben de quedarse aquí, siendo que puede ser peligroso-explico y ellos hicieron pucheros

-Mañana les diremos que paso, por ahora aun es peligroso y mas con estas pruebas, ¿y que pasa si algo les ocurre cuando yo no me de cuenta?-pregunte seria y ellos asintieron- saben que no les e prohibido casi nada, pero si lo quieren pueden estar en la Cámara con Salazar

-¡Pero queremos ir!-exclamaron los dos y suspire

-A menos que puedan infiltrarse pueden, pero teniendo a Steeker sobre nosotros es peor-gruñí al recordarla

-Tenemos que irnos a dormir, será temprano

Yo fui al baño a ponerme la piyama mientras Harry lo hacia en el cuarto, ambos listos para acostarnos con las tres serpientes en sus cojines, y la araña mascota en una improvisada en una caja

Apenas me doy cuenta que tengo cinco mascotas a mi cuidado, lo cual me sorprende porque ni yo me podía cuidar

* * *

-Esto me da nervios-dije mordiendo la manga de mi sudadera pero alguien aleja mi mano

-Deja de hacer eso que me poner mas nervoso-me dijo Harry y asentí mordiendo mi cachete por dentro-¿porque esa mañana de morder cosas?

-No lo se, por eso son mañas...

Ambos llegábamos a la carpa donde los demás estaban, todos igual o mas tensos que nosotros

Mi uniforme consistía en un pans negro y una sudadera gris con verde de manga corta y le agregue unos guantes de tela negro sin dedos. Mi pelo recogido en una coleta alta como Fleur. Para alivio mío, Steeker no aparecio

Me acerque a ella como un intento de animarla

-¿Me dejas intentar algo?-pregunte amable, ella me miro confusa pero asintió-bien junta tus manos de esta forma-tomando las suyas y poniéndolas de forma como si rezara pero ambas palmas jutas

Y yo con las mías diría que "aplaudí" sobre ella, en pocas palabras las golpee

-¡Dolió!-exclamo y yo me reí un poco

-¿Pero sigues nerviosa?-pregunte con una sonrisa y la note sorprenderse viéndose a si misma- es un truco que aprendí pero es necesario que alguien mas lo haga, de esta forma pensaras mejor

-Grracias-dijo y asentí

-¿Acaso tu no estas nerviosa?-pregunto Cedric y asentí

-Prefiero pensar en otra cosa que en los dragones, el miedo sigue hay pero el pensar en mis amigos me ayuda-dije sonriente junto con Harry

Bagman entro a la carpa ordenándonos ponernos en circulo para que tomáramos a los dragones; a mi me toco al final y cuando lo quite tomar sentí una mordida en mi dedo corazón y solté un quejido

Saque mi mano y tenia a un

-Hébrido Negro

El dragón en mi mano me tenia bien mordida y tuve que buscar un punto débil en el, era gris con el estomago morado al igual que sus ojos pero purpuras, su cola terminaba con punta de flecha y sus alas me recordaban a las de un murciélago. Cuando lo creí encontrar el me soltó pero se colgó de mi mano y se puso en mi palma

-Estos son muy agresivos, tenga cuidado-me advirtió Barty y lo mire con cara indiferente

-Me acaba de morder, ¿cree que no?-pregunte con ironía

Cada uno empezó a pasar, a me han dicho que iría antes que Harry así que debía de planear bien mi estrategia. Cedric me dio un abrazo y le desee suerte antes de que se hubiera ido. De que tengo una atracción a el lo se, pero también tengo atracción por alguien mas, no es Harry a el lo quiero como mi hermano, solo que sigo confundida ¿Qué es amor?, yo nunca sentí esas dichosas "mariposas en el estomago", pensar en esa persona o suspirar, el amor no entro en mi vida antes, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Ya es mi turno-dije respirando profundo

-Trata de no romperte nada-dijo Harry y sonreí divertida dándole un abrazo

-No puedo prometer eso

Al momento da salir inmediatamente fui recibida por el Hébrido con un rugido. Inmediatamente tuve que esconderme entre las rocas pero no me daba respiro cazándome como si fuese su presa. Tuve que buscar el huevo y lo encontré al fondo, intente pensar en algo pero...

¿Si intento hacerlo?

-No pierdo mas que mi discreción...-dije al momento de salir y subirme a una gran roca

Antes de que me lanzara fuego yo con misma manos hice unas esferas de fuego para juntarlas en una sola y cuando se hizo mas grande, tanto el como yo lanzamos una gran cantidad de fuego solo que el mío era de color azul y que hizo impacto y aproveche para cambiar de lugar y lanzar lo que era mi serpiente de hielo

El Hebrido apenas pudo notar cuando se sintió envuelto y yo chasqueando los dedos y se convirtió en una cadena cuando mordió el extremo de su propia cola. Estando encadenado lo único que sucedió después fue que cayera al suelo

-Ahora por el huevo-dije caminando tranquilamente a este pero una llamarada me detuvo y lo vi-se me olvido eso

Con cuidado esquive sus ataques para acercarme a el, por su actitud era muy agresivo y estar aquí parece que lo altero mucho

-Clama, clama...-dije sobre el en una roca y brincar sobre su cabeza-¡maldición!

Agito su cabeza rápidamente queriendo que me cayera, pero me sujete fuerte de su lomo y empecé a pasar mis manos en el, se siguió agitando hasta que de a poco se calmo aunque fuera un poco, siendo tan grande tuve que bajarme y tratar de acariciar su cuello hasta la cabeza donde se calmo por completo, confiándome quite las cadenas y lo deje hay yendo por el huevo

Cuando lo tome se escucharon los aplausos y los gritos por mi victoria

Esto había sido lo mas raro que he hecho en toda mi vida


	37. Chapter 37

Decir que no lo planee era una vil mentira

Claramente el usar esto en publico tendría la completa atención del Ministerio, siendo que ningún mago puede usar este tipo de magia o que pudiera hacerlo sin varita. Después de recoger el huevo me obligaron a entrar a la carpa, Steeker la mandaron a callar con una poción de Snape y que lo olvidara, ni yo se como lo harían siendo que esto me provocaría grandes problemas

Según...

Cuando Dumbeldore y Moody preguntaron porque o como, solo enseñe lo que eran unos "dulces" hechos con unas pociones que investigue como el que fuera picante, y otro que me provocara el hielo. Tarde todo el mes de agosto y noviembre en que salieran bien, y esto fue la excusa perfecta del porque pude hacer, eso. Aunque si recibí una buena reprimenda porque podía haber muerto

Ya con esa explicación Steeker pudo comentar pero le advirtieron-mejor dicho amenaza de cierto hombre- que si decía algo que afectara a al escuela como a mi, se acabarían sus días en el profeta como en cualquier periódico; dudo que eso la mantuviera callada mucho tiempo

Respecto al dragón...

Solo que tuve mucha suerte en calmarlo siendo este muy agresivo

-¡Aquí a Celyan Moonacre!-gritaron los de Slytherin

Yo queriéndome ir a mi cuarto con mis mascotas y me cogen desprevenida los de mi casa haciéndome un festejo por ganar. Lo peor fue este Draco y su cómplice cierta niña pelirroja, yo alegando que me dolían partes de mi cuerpo, siendo raspones pero no me hicieron caso

-Abre el huevo-dijo uno y yo negué

-¿En verdad quieren que lo haga?-pregunte y muchos exclamaron que si con gritos de emoción

Ellos lo pidieron

Cuando lo abrí un horrible chillido sonó por toda la sala de estar obligándonos a taparnos los oídos, lo cerré y suspire cansada

-Bien ahora tendré que saber que hare con el huevo-dije al verlo en mis manos

Ginny sonrió pero Draco chisto y se fue de hay, claramente molesto y yo confundida, ¿acaso no le alegraba que ganara?

-¿Sabes que le ocurre?-mire a Ginny y ella negó

-Bueno...-dudo en decírmelo por esa forma de empezar una oración-parece estar molesto porque ya no pasas tanto tiempo con el luego del asunto con...

-Cedric-termine y suspire derrotada-lo se, deje de lado a mi mejor amigo

-El no piensa lo mismo-susurro

-¿Eh?

-N-Nada, mejor ya vete a tu cuarto-se rió nerviosa y se fue con otras compañeras y yo con el huevo en mis manos

-¿Que quiso decir con eso?

* * *

-Moonacre no se duerma en mi clase-ordeno Snape viendo como me recosté en mi banca sobre mis brazos simulando una almohada

Me muero de sueño, ¿Qué esperaba?

-Lo siento profesor-dije bostezando un poco y enderezarme en mi asiento-no volverá a pasar

-Claro que no, porque sin importar si es una "Campeona" la mandare a limpiar los calderos usted sola-amenazo y yo asentí mas despierta

Luego de ser seleccionada-y con trampas- todos tenían un ojo puesto sobre mi y eso, me frustraba, no todos los días entras en un campeonato donde posiblemente pierdas la vida para obtener la fama eterna o que se yo. Siendo antes una chica normal solo era el estudio, y lo mas peligroso para mi era caer de un árbol o que te atropellen, y otras que se me ocurren pero no quiero hacer la lista larga

-Antes de que se quieran retirar, me han mandado a decirles sobre un ridículo baile de navidad que se hará pronto-el escuchar la palabra baile me tenso- esto es parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos así que Moonacre noto que de eso no se puede escapar-gruñí y le note un tono de voz al maldito que disfrutaba de mi reacción ante esto-solo los de cuarto grado en adelante pueden ir aunque también es aceptable el que inviten a una persona de otro curso

No puedo decir que odio los bailes, nunca me invito alguien así que era un tema indiferente en ese entonces

Ahora se imaginaran que aterrada estoy

-¿Celyan porque andas tan pálida?-pregunto Draco y lo mire

-No...

-¿Uh?

-No se bailar-confesé con mis manos en el rostro-nunca e bailado Draco

-¿A eso le temes? que ridícula-se burlo de mi y yo no le respondí, se quedo en silencio un momento-ehh...

-Se acabo la clase, largo-ordeno Snape y todos obedecimos saliendo del aula

Jodido Draco, ¿Qué no entiende que esto es lo peor que me ha pasado? prefiero volver a pelear con un dragón que bailar

-¡Espérame Celyan!-pidió Draco al alcanzarme-no lo decía para que te sintieras mal

-No me sentí mal, no es gran cosa-dije con una sonrisa forzada

Me miro unos momentos, parecía querer decir algo pero no podía, tenia que ser orgullo Malfoy

-Puedo enseñarte a bailar-fue tan de repente que abrí mi boca un poco por la sorpresa-o al menos que se lo pidas a Diggory-termino por decirlo en tono molesto

-No, enséñame tu Draco- pedí con cierta vergüenza, jugué con mis pies un poco-¿si me podrías enseñar? por favor...

-De acuerdo, pero si me llegas a pisar el pie...-dijo a medias su amenaza y asentí aliviada

-Gracias, no sabría que hacer sin ti- le di un corto beso en la mejilla para irnos a la siguiente clase

* * *

-Pufff-escupí un poco mi jugo al ver el vestido..digo, el traje de Ron

-¡No puedo ponerme esto!-grito y me reí con ganas para ir con el

-Si quieres te a yudo con esto-dije quitándoselo peor esto apestaba-¡oh dios! ¿enterraron a alguien con esto?

-¿Yo que se?, no puedo ir con eso al baile

-Mmmm, puedo hacerle un cambio a esta...cosa-aleje el traje de mi cara-pero primero una buena lavada y luego un cambio

-¿Sabes coser?-pregunto Hermione y asentí

-Pedí unas cosas para mi vestido, me gusto pero quiero hacer unos cambios así que tengo tela-explique riendo-luego tomare tus medidas Ron, esto déjamelo a mi

-¡Eres la mejor!-me dio un gran abrazo y reí incomoda de tanto cariño-no sabré como pagarte

-Que invites a Fleure-dije con una sonrisita de demonio, el asintió entusiasta

-Espera, ¿acaso si lo harás?-pregunto Draco que estaba a mi lado

-Ya quería hacerlo, ahora si lo hare

-Pero una cosa Weasley: será a mi manera-le dije sonriente

Mas tarde Draco iría a mi cuarto para que me enseñara. Luego de la prueba, Harry ya era mas que recibido por sus compañeros de casa y ya no era necesario estar durmiendo en mi cuarto

-¿Y eso porque?-fue Harry ahora quien me pregunto y resople divertida

-Capaz que este chico le grita que sea su pareja y la pobre sale corriendo de tu lado, te conozco Ron

-Pero...

-Sin excusas, te enseñare como así que despreocúpate que te diga que no...si es que en verdad no huye-diciéndole eso ultimo se rieron todos menos el que me miro ofendido

Paso el día sin muchos problemas, salvo que los chicos querían invitar a las chicas, unos podían otros eran rechazados y yo en esa probabilidad

No quise cruzarme con Cedric en todo este tiempo, tenia la certeza que me iba a invitar al baile. No es que quiera después de todo el ha sido muy amable conmigo y con ese asunto entre los dos, pero la verdad...yo ya tenia a alguien en mente a alguien mas

-Tu cuarto es muy grande-dijo Draco al entrar

-Lo se, aunque si no fuera por mis mascotas se sentiría mas solo este lugar-comente bromista

-¿Empezamos?

Estuvimos una hora practicando el baile, casi pisaba a Draco porque o lo miraba el o a mis torpes pies que querían seguirle el ritmo. Me regaño varias veces y volvíamos a empezar; y por descuido mío me tropecé cayendo al suelo

-¿Porque tan nerviosa?¿no quieres que Cedric piense que no bailas bien?-pregunto sarcástico ayudándome a levantar

 _-*No, no pensaba en el ahora*_

-¿Di en el blanco?

-El no me ha invitado-dije mirando a otro lado-lo e estado evitando

Eso ultimo produjo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, siendo presente el silencio

-¿Te ha hecho algo ese tonto?-pregunto molesto

-¡No! p-pero...-me puse mas nerviosa porque esto no me lo esperaba

-¿Y porque lo evitas? según Steeker eran una linda pareja de...-

-¡Porque quiero que me invites tu!-grite cerrando mis ojos fuertemente esperando algo

Eso si estuvo mal, ¿acaso le pedí que quería ser su pareja en el baile? aunque prácticamente le grite, cosa que le pedí no hiciera este Ron; tape mi rostro con mis manos emitiendo un gemido de frustración por esto, estaba segura que mi cara era del color de cabello marca Weasley

-¿Sabes? en vez de gritarme me lo hubieras dicho del modo menos ruidoso-lo escuche reír, pero no era la de burla, si no de otra forma diferente, quite mis manos y lo vi aun riéndose pero ahora nervioso

-N-No te rías

-¿Como no reírme? te vez...tierna de ese modo-dijo rascando su cabeza nervioso y si era posible ponerme mas roja-y en cuanto a eso...

-¿Uh?

-¿Irías conmigo al baile?-dijo tratando de sonar serio pero no le funciono y ahora fui yo quien se rio

-Claro que si Draco


	38. Chapter 38

-¡Auch!-me pinche con una aguja por tercera vez

-¿Porque no se lo dejaste como era?-pregunto Sauk en mi cama

-Digamos que este es un cambio necesario, ¿Por qué no dejarlos disfrutar? Persuadiré a Harry e invite a Ginny...y Ron con Fleur aunque fuera un intento en vano-dije quitarle otra pieza de tela y coser para que no se notara

-¿Y que hay del vestido que tienes en el armario?

-Mañana le hago los cambios finales, solo faltan los zapatos y ya-no le miraba puesto que debía estar concentrada en el traje de Ron

Obviamente lo lave como tres veces, con mucho jabón y secarle para que quedara bien seco y empezar a cortar y a moldear un poco el traje.

De verdad que esto olía a muerto

A parte lo del baile, en verdad un lio. Al día siguiente de que Draco sea mi pareja para el baile de navidad asistí sin tantos nervios a mis clases, ósea no me daba miedo el que Cedric me invitara, claro que tengo sentimientos por el pero luego es Draco y...

Me invito pero lo rechace por lo sucedido con mi mejor amigo, era obvio que se entristeció pero le prometí una pieza y eso lo animo un poco. En estos momentos estaba rompiendo una de las cosas que de verdad NO debía de pasar

 **Sentirme atraída por Draco**

El ya tiene el futuro planeado, ya esta escrito ¿y yo? solo soy una intrusa en su mundo y lo que menos quiero es que por mi culpa suceda algo malo; lo que espero y tengo esperanzas, es que esto que sentimos se termine, que la química que empezamos a tener-ya lo empecé a notar, sus celos a Cedric cuando esta conmigo ya no son para nada disimulados- y que si me es posible, cuando me valla todo lo que debía ser cambiado quede como tal. Yo era una niña de 9 años cuando supe de esto, tenia 17 cuando entre aquí, de alguna forma también estoy empezando a cambiar pero igual algo me preocupa.

Han vuelto a pasar las muertes, peor, a los ex mortifagos les han empezado a borrar la memoria o si mueren es algo que no voy a poner a detalle. Mis heridas aparecen, mi ojo queda mas tiempo de color de la sangre y esos sueños, sueños donde la misteriosa mujer aparecen como el escuchar voces. Fue luego de los dragones, y no son serpientes, lo se porque mis compañero-mascotas no lo han sentido, pero esas voces...esas voces desean algo

 _Desean la verdad..._

¿Pero la verdad de que?

* * *

-¡Celyan!-gritan mi nombre cuando estamos en los pasillos

-¿Uh?-miro al frente y era Cedric, inmediatamente sonrio al verle-hola Cedric

-Emm yo...-empezó a decir nervioso y lo miraba entre curiosa y confundida, se ve que esta incomodo con lo que me quiere decir-invite a Cho como mi pareja

-...-el sabor amargo en mi boca lo siento y trato de no mostrarme disgustada, no por celos, si no que no confió en esa asiática-ah vale...

-Lo siento...-me sorprende su disculpa pero es, tierno, ¿Cómo no pensar eso de el cuando parece un niño regañado?

-No me molesta, bueno tal vez...-reí nerviosa por eso ultimo-pero igual yo iré con alguien mas, no es malo y no te disculpes

-¿Como puede ser tan linda siendo de Slytherin?-pregunto y yo me reí sintiendo como empezaba a sonrojarme por eso-y eso del baile, sentía que debía hacerlo, yo quería ir contigo eso lo pensé antes de que aceparas ir con Malfoy

-Es mi mejor amigo-replique algo molesta

-Pero tu a mi me gustas-contraataco y agradecí que nadie nos pusiera atención

 _¿Cómo lo puede decir a la ligera?_

-Oye, te prometí bailar contigo una canción, así aunque no fuéramos pareja habrá un momento para eso

-Ya lo se...

-Ya vete a clases, no quiero ser la causante de que pierda puntos tu casa-intente que se fuera aunque sonó que lo corría de aquí

-Valdría la pena perder esos puntos-me sonrió y beso la coronilla de mi cabeza-nos vemos luego

Suspire un poco cuando camine a las próximas clases

Draco por suerte no vio esta escena, al parecer alguien por "accidente" hecho escamas de reptil a una poción que no y esta en la enfermería. Me salve de una mirada matadora entre ambos

* * *

 **Perdonen si resulto corto, bueno muy corto el capitulo pero e tenido exámenes y es ultimo año de prepa así que...si repruebo no sale nada bueno**

 **Gracias a los lectores y a los comentarios que me dan, ya casi llegamos a las 6000 lecturas de esta historia y eso me alegra mucho. En si esta es la historia mas larga, aunque sea de una oc metida en una película pero es lo mas largo**

 **Aprecio su apoyo en esta historia**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola, lamento mi tiempo de ausencia en la pagina-aunque ya e vuelto pero solo a leer o agregar cosas-y decir que aunque suba este capitulo será cortito porque ya es noche y que después ver que historias proseguir o cuales retirar, ya que no me gusta dejar historias sin final aunque me gusto como iniciaba**

 **Los personajes d Harry Potter no me pertenecen siendo solo mi Oc**

* * *

Cuando pensé que funcionaria el que seria un plan romántico fallo

Cuando creí que Fleur aceptaría no paso, pero logre conseguirle una cita decente a Ron-aunque con Harry no recuerdo bien-además de que le gusto como deje su traje, mi vestido ya estaba listo, el único problema era ese baile ya que YO ODIO LOS BAILES, usar un vestido para solo una noche y después encontrar otros o que solo es arreglarse para que no pasen muchas cosas.

Dirán "eso sonó frio" pero como nunca tuve interés en esas cosas o al menos un interés al sexo opuesto, porque vamos, en el año de donde vengo ya muchos son idiotas, se interesan puramente en lo físico o en lo material, se creen adultos, y cuando acaba algo mal quieren tener su edad. Por mi parte la mayoría del tiempo era muy ingenua, inocente y hasta callada; por eso nadie tenia mucho interés en mi y nunca me importo, o que se creían tener poder en mi, hasta yo pensaba que los ingenuos eran ellos cuando me veían indiferentes si me dejaban de hablar o no tomaba

Aquí tengo amigos-o enemigos también-quiero a mis amigos, y cumplí un sueño de mi infancia en estar en un libro, y que ahora seria mi muerte por tonta

Draco y Cedric ya se llevan un poco mejor que antes ignorando que se quieren matar con la mirada, un porque es mi mejor amigo y el otro es un pretendiente. Severus ya se ha sincerado mas conmigo, lo cual agradezco porque odie como sufrió todo este tiempo, claro que sigue siendo Severus-no-me-toques-Snape pero ya hemos platicado de muchas cosas que no contare

En los últimos días también e estado con mis crías, mis mascotas y con Salazar para ver otros hechizos y también de mi situación, preferí olvidarme de la puerta y concentrarme en el Torneo, además que Salazar me explico que por estar tan conectada a la casa y que el castillo me esta reconociendo como su heredera legitima por parte de Slytherin tenia mis cambios, pero también me dijo que si era posible otra casa me reconocía, y hasta que no encontrara a dicho fundador no podría tomar lo que me corresponde-siendo ridículo porque tampoco quisiera sentirme dueña del mundo-pero hasta que llegue la noche de luna llena, y como no quería explotar de toda la información decidí relajarme

-¿Celyan podrías ayudarme con algo?-pregunto Percy cuando estábamos en el corredor

-Depende en que

-Se que eres una participante pero quiero que me ayudes con unas flores, Neville y la profesora no pueden con todo-me explico y yo asentí

-Por supuesto, yo me encargo

Me agradeció y se fue para no se que cosa

Faltaba muy poco, ayude en lo que pude y me encargue de lo que yo tenia planeado, aunque lo siguiente no lo pensé. Un día antes en el comedor en el desayuno la lechuza de Draco llego a mi y me dio una carta con una cajita de color verde, confundida la acepte y le di algo de pan para no dejarla hambrienta, gorgoreo contenta y no se porque mero se subió en mi hombro derecho y se acurruco en mi cabello y uniforme

-¿Como le haces?-pregunto Ginny y yo me encogí de hombros abriendo la carta

 _"Señorita Moonacre tengo entendido de que usted esta en el Torneo y que mi hijo será su pareja de baile_

 _así que seré lo mas breve y directo posible._

 _no solo por ser su amiga va a poder ser de mi agrado, y que mejor se aleje de el_

 _lo antes posible_

 _Malfoy Lucius"_

¿Mi respuesta? La carta hecha cenizas y su advertencia-amenaza en mi mente

* * *

 **Mi mente sigue en pausa, perdone lo corto que resulto este capitulo**


End file.
